Scars of Duty: Outbreak
by Kirabaros
Summary: Part two of Nicolette Walker's story: Three years have passed and the 141 has been formed and they are getting a new FNG. Agent Nico Walker joins the 141 under the command of Captain MacTavish in an effort to track down the smaller fry that are connected to the main prize, Vladimir Makarov. Revelations come to light and new allies and enemies are made.
1. Chapter 1

It was morning; that much she knew was true. It was hard to tell since there were no windows but given the fact that she had a guard standing at the open door of her cell, that gave a pretty good indicator that it was morning. The exact time, she had an idea but it wasn't like she was going to tell them how she knew that.

Sitting up, she took her time stretching and finally stood up. Noting the scowl on the guard's face she said, "You should take a laxative."

The grumbling had her grinning as she was escorted to the box. It didn't matter what profession you were in; when you are interrogating someone, the room was always the same. It was called the box for a reason and designed to break someone. Her lip twitched at another story she knew about a friend who had suffered in the box but she didn't let it show.

Going through the hall, she didn't let anything get to her. There were far worse places to be than a Company interrogation black site. She knew those stories and they would be told eventually. They were counting on her to tell the truth and make things clear. She would do this for them as she had always done.

She was pushed into the box and into her chair rather hard. She looked at the guard and said, "At least you're not a gentleman."

The door to the box was slammed shut after he left and she was left to her thoughts. She sighed and played with her fingers. Her right forefinger stroked her left middle and she twitched a smile. It had been a running joke for years ever since she first broke it during that exfil after they executed Al-Asad. She remembered one particularly good time when she emphasized with her finger to make a point and the conversation that followed…

The door opened and David Said walked in. He had spent the night going over the dossier he had received and listening to the conversation while he uploaded it onto his computer. He looked at his prisoner now as she sat in her seat just waiting. He sat down across from her.

"You know the drones you have as guards need to find some manners."

"Perhaps if you were more cooperative…"

"And where is the fun in that, Said?"

Said looked at his prisoner and she had a teasing expression in her eye. He wasn't sure if she was taking this completely seriously or if it was one of her mechanisms of survival. Her file certainly gave basic information, basic vital statistics but even he didn't have clearance to go beyond the redacted and classified status of Shadow Protocol. He got the feeling that she knew that and she was in control of whether or not she was going to tell him.

Sitting in his seat, he opened the file and said, "Agent Nicolette Walker, recruited into the company while completing a Master's degree at Georgetown. Specialization in political-socio systems… You really are an analyst."

"Told you," Nicolette replied with a slight grin. It grew when she saw Said's face change as he continued to look at her file. "You'd be surprised at how many times that look appears."

Said cleared his throat when he realized that she was laughing at him to make fun of him. Then again she was the kind to know what worked and what didn't. The bonus was that she had been through that line of questioning before. "So… I checked out your story."

"What I told you so far?"

"Yes. It checks up but I am in the dark about afterwards. You mentioned going to Birmingham?"

Nicolette sat back and made a slight face, "Do you really want to hear about my boring training regimen?"

"It's a start. You did mention accompanying MacTavish to Birmingham. For what purpose?"

Nicolette scoffed and shrugged, "Is it too much for you to get that I was helping a friend?"

"Is that all? No intelligence gathering? Anything?"

Nicolette gave a single shake of her head and a slight smile, "Nope. It was all training from there and the long and short of it was that I was called the cheeky Yank bitch from hell more times than I could count and I can count pretty high."

Said looked at her, not sure that he believed that. He found it odd that she hadn't done anything during the first year after Zakhaev. He pressed, "But what about Operation Kingfish?"

"As far as I know, the operation was a trap and the operative was codenamed Black Fox," Nicolette replied, "And that was from my contacts within Intel." She sighed and asked, "Do you really want to know what has been catalogued down to detail per protocol regarding ops? And from secondhand?"

Said looked at her. He got the feeling that she knew more about Operation Kingfish than she let on. It occurred to him that maybe it was part of the story that she was telling. He knew he had to ask the right questions if he was going to get her to tell the story. "I guess not."

"Good. So what do you want to know?"

"How did you get onto Makarov's tail?"

"I fell in like the last time," Nicolette offered.

There was pounding on the glass and muffled shouting, "Quit playing around."

Nicolette looked at the glass with a raised brow and then at Said and said, "Looks like your ass wipe has a temper. I know someone who can do better." She looked down at the table and picked at her hands like it was no consequence.

Said was annoyed that Pope interfered like that but perhaps it was better that it did occur this way. At least he was onto something. He replied, "Do you? Will it be a part of today's story?"

"Depends," Nicolette offered with a shrug.

"I am curious though," Said replied, "You mentioned that Zakhaev knew you were involved in his son's death. How did he know about that?"

"Like any organization, the head has his lackeys that report back to him. I suspect that there was someone who was within Viktor's inner circle that knew me and saw me then," Nicolette replied. She glanced at the mirrored window and then at Said. "You could say that I was part of the larger plot that ended up in the way things were at that time and what they are now."

"You want to tell me about it?"

Nicolette looked at Said with a raised brow. He was learning fast but she wasn't going to be easy with the information. She replied, "I'll tell you a little more about how we got to know who decided to make a grab for the throne so to speak. There were quite a few at the time but one or two that proved profitable in terms of information."

Said took it as his cue. He pulled out the digital recorder and turned it on. He pointed the microphone portion towards her. "So what major players are we talking about?"

Nicolette looked at Said and folded her hands. She studied him for a moment while thinking about what she was going to say. "With any hole punched into a system, there is a vacuum that others are eager to fill it…"

_Zakhaev and Al-Asad were just the beginning. Like any established system, when a part goes bad, it is replaced and sometimes with something that has unforeseen consequences. The void left in the wake of Zakhaev's death left room for those who would never be considered. Kingfish was one of them. Koshin and the South African Danie were others and even some low level drug lord from Columbia named Lorenzo Montero wanted a piece of that pie._

_ Thirty thousand Marines had been killed in a single blast and the retaliation created a hole for more trouble. But that is normal for the world on any given day. Had we known what the consequences would have been if Zakhaev had not been killed, then maybe things might have worked out a bit differently. We wouldn't have gone down the path that would lead into…_

**Scars of Duty: Outbreak**

**Chapter 1**

_The Russians were closing in. They were outnumbered and outgunned but they had to get their man down in for dust off. She kneeled beside Price and fired her M30 with grenade launcher. It looked ridiculous in her hands but they needed the firepower if they were going to get MacTavish out alive. She took the right and Price took the left._

_ "We need to move back."_

_ "They'll overrun the LZ," Price countered. He barely glanced at her, "Get out of here Nico."_

_ "Nice try old man," she replied as she took out two more tangos. She then launched a grenade that threw them off._

_ "Get out of here Nico. That's an order!"_

_ "I'm not leaving without you Price," she shouted._

_ Price shoved her out of the way and got hit by incoming fire. He shouted, "Get your Muppet arse out of here Nico. I mean it."_

_ An RPG explosion hit and she rolled out of the way. She got to her feet, firmly desiring to stay but the man was adamant. "Price!"_

_ "Run Nico! Get out now!"_

_ She ran and headed for the forest for cover. The chopper was already in the air. They had to go otherwise they would be gunned down. At least the others were safe but it pained her to leave Price behind and after she found him alive and kicking when she and MacTavish thought he was dead. Now for certain… She heard his gun still going off but…_

_ She continued to run towards the secondary extraction she had planned. Price would have been proud of her for her planning in terms of location and timing for extraction. She managed to make it to where her ride was but she wasn't alone._

_ He had come out of the woodwork and almost shot her but she managed to duck and get in close. They fought hand to hand and she tried to get in to neutralize him. The bastard was one of Kingfish's men so she had no problem killing him. Then he escalated it with a knife._

_ She ended up getting kicked against a tree. Her back slammed into the truck and she slumped slightly. The bastard came rushing towards her and the knife was headed for her chest._

_I will find you Anya. You will pay for everything…_

Nicolette opened her eyes and gasped for air. The night air was cool for a night in a desert environment even with the humidity figured in as well as the dry heat that quickly turned into iceberg cold. Even with all that she still woke up in a sweat and she could feel her heart thumping rapidly within her chest. It threatened to pound its way out if given the chance.

Sitting up she took deep breaths and looked through the netting that protected her from the bugs. Her had reached up to her chest and rubbed over the keffiyeh that was wrapped around her neck. She continued to rub her chest and look out into the night as she thought everything.

It had been almost a year since the day Operation Kingfish, nine months to be exact, and she still had nightmares about that. It varied but it all went back to the same ending; hearing Zakhaev's voice saying that he would find her and that she would pay for everything. Sometimes it was accompanied by the photo that they had found in the target building. It was of her and Viktor Zakhaev smiling and a red circle drawn around it and a line towards a phrase. It marked her for death by Kingfish.

She had tried hard not to react especially since it was so close to the photo of Bravo Team. She knew that Price and MacTavish had seen it and there was going to be a serious discussion about it when they returned to based and in private. The others didn't know who she was and her face had been covered by a black keffiyeh like Muslim women… a contradiction to her code name for that op. She could see the look on their faces before they realized it had been a trap.

They had to make a run for it to the chopper with enemy fire showering down on them. They were outnumbered and outgunned. Then the RPG came and hit, knocking MacTavish off his feet. He wasn't dead but he was injured and two of his team carried him out while she and Price provided cover. She had tried calling in for aerial support but no avail and then Price shouted at her to leave.

Nicolette tried to suppress the sob that broke through but couldn't. She had left a man behind and she never did that. It hurt like hell, like a piece of her had been torn out. Ever since she was a kid, she had always looked after the others. The other kids that came through Karen's house in the system… she and Kyle looked after them. They looked after each other but… That had been failure on her part and yet Price had pushed her away… told her to run.

It probably was punishment that she had been attacked at the secondary extraction point. She was left with a memento of that even though she was alive. She couldn't even go see MacTavish while he was recovering… while he was awake. She couldn't tell him that she had left Price behind. She was a coward deep down.

"Nico, are you all right?"

Nicolette turned to see a little girl with bright brown eyes looking at her. Her chocolate brown skin reflected the light from the nearby fires of the village where she had been staying to await her ride out. She took a couple of breaths and smiled at the little girl and said, "I'm fine Sanaa. Just had a bad dream."

"The juju man can fix it," Sanaa replied with concern.

Nicolette looked at the little seven year old and gave a gentle smile, "It'll be all right. It's just a bad memory."

"You were thinking about your friend again," Sanaa pointed out with the frankness of a child her age. "You kept saying Soap. What person is called that?"

Nicolette had to laugh. She had asked a similar question like that. After patient waiting and heckling, she finally got the answer and she ended up falling down laughing while MacTavish scowled at her. She did tell him an embarrassing story about her in fair trade and he got to laugh at her. She replied, "Sometimes people get a name because of something that happened. It is a reminder of good times and bad times and they try to be better because of it."

"Like yours?"

"Well Nico is short for Nicolette and the person who gave it to me… he's a good man." Nicolette smiled at the memories and brushed away the shadows of the nightmare.

"Was it Soap?"

"No but another good man."

Nicolette humored Sanaa a little and even allowed the little girl to come into her tent area. She blinked in surprise when the little girl curled up beside her to cuddle with the intention of going to sleep. She wasn't used to cuddling by anyone who gave complete trust like that and she was always wary of sleeping in tight quarters anyway. Yet this was refreshing and she really didn't know what to do since the girl was out like a light, cuddled next to her body. Eventually Nicolette settled back down to sleep and it was relief that she had not gotten another nightmare.

The morning promised the day would be a hot one. Nicolette could feel it the moment she awoke with Sanaa curled by her body. She blinked as she looked at the ceiling of her tent and sighed. Today she was leaving the village and heading back to the UK. Her mission here was completed and almost at a cost to her life once again. How she managed to get away she only could give as luck or the superstitious ritual she did of kissing her thumb. Either way, she got what she had come for and she was going to report in.

The sounds of animals told her people were getting up and she figured she might as well too. She gently nudged the girl awake and told her that she needed to go to her family. Sanaa was reluctant to but Nicolette wanted some privacy and didn't want to waste time packing up her equipment. She had imposed enough on these people especially when she walked in a couple of days ago with a nasty injury to her left on her ribcage and a red patch on her left eye.

They took her in because she was injured and very dehydrated and in danger of having an infection. From what she had gathered, the medicine man had cured her of the sickness and healed her injuries. She wasn't sure what to make of it but accepted it. The gash on her ribcage was bad but whatever the medicine man did, it was well on the mend and the injury above her eye was not too bad but she did have a permanent scar on her brow. It made her look a little angry if she contorted her features right.

Nicolette gave a slight groan as she stretched her back after putting her gear away. She was overdoing it since she wasn't exactly a hundred percent but she was well enough to get moving and yesterday she had made contact for her ride home. She bent over to catch her breath and ended up grunting and was forced to put her hands on her knees.

"You work too hard. You stay one more day."

Nicolette straightened out and turned to look at the medicine man. He was a wizened old man whom she was sure was as old as the dinosaurs but she respected him. She felt compelled to actually stand at attention in front of him. She replied, "I can't. I have to go back."

"The night visions are strong. Bad memories even haunt the waking hours," the old man pointed out, well actually towards her face. "The bird is lonely and worried."

Nicolette gave a slight frown as she looked at the old man. "I don't understand…"

"The bird is lonely and worried. The dark thoughts that haunt the waking hours… they all stem from the same source."

"I don't…"

The old man put a gnarly finger right in the center of her chest. Nicolette gave a slight wince from the initial poke but it was a gentle pressure on her chest. The old man said, "From the same source. The cure is here." He tapped the area he had applied pressure on and looked her in the eye. "Stay one more day."

Nicolette looked at the area where the old man tapped and rubbed it with her fingertips like she did the night before. She looked off to the distance and thought about it some more. She then looked at the old man and said, "I can't." She sighed and continued, "I can't bring danger to your people because of what I had to do and…I have to go."

The old man looked at Nicolette and nodded. He then took off his necklace that had a carving of a totem hanging on it. "Then take this. It will help with the night dreams."

Nicolette knew better than to refuse to the point of insulting the old man but she did give polite refusal. In the end she had it around her neck and she looked at it as she sat in the cargo hold of the plane that she was taking on her way back to the United Kingdom. That was more home to her than her side of the pond as the phrase went.

It was a matter of making a quick drop off at the meeting point with her contact and handing over what she had been sent to retrieve and she was home free to go to her flat near Hereford. If you were to ask her why that place, she would have said she liked the races. The truth of the matter was that it was a sort of tribute to Price. The man had liked to go there for the races. In a way it was sort of like asking for forgiveness.

It was a modest flat and reflective of her cover job at small firm in terms of cost… not that she had to go in to work. She was an employee in name but if she was needed to prove employment, she would be there. It was a little rundown though and while she could have been at one of the more affluent neighborhoods, she chose that place and made a fairly good living out of the place. She even managed to decorate with some pieces that wouldn't completely terrorize guests.

Walking through the place, she looked around and felt a slight feeling of relief at being home. Yet it felt a little empty. Her gaze turned toward a picture that she had kept out of habit even though she was certain things weren't really smooth sailing. It had been taken here at Hereford at the races and more as a result of a dare. It was of her and MacTavish and they both had a cigar, Price's favorite blend, and they looked happy. MacTavish said that she looked a little green. A lie actually but it was a good time and more for remembering and helping a friend.

_So you're leaving._

"I have to," Nicolette whispered as she remembered, "I have been assigned to a deep cover." She sighed as she dropped her bag by the couch and started stripping her clothes to head to the shower.

Fifteen minutes under hot water revitalized her and she stood looking at herself in the mirror. She stared at her face and then looked down to the top of her sports bra. The very tip she could see. It was not unsightly or noticeable if she had to wear the little black dress number for a job but that was little consolation. Her gaze drifted to the totem that she hadn't removed except to shower and then at her face.

A knock on her door broke her concentration and she frowned. There was no scheduled meeting and her handler knew better than to come here. She pulled on a flannel shirt and grabbed her pistol. It was the M1911 that Gaz handed off to her. She had other guns in the place but they were in various places just in case she needed them. Right now a pistol was enough.

She held it ready to fire but pointed downward as she walked towards her door. She glanced at the windows to make sure that nothing funny was going on before she looked through the peephole. She let the person knock on the door again before she slowly opened the door to get a better look before opening it enough to let her impromptu visitor in and said, "You know our arrangement. No house visits."

Jensen looked around the flat and then at Nicolette as she put the safety on her weapon. He didn't expect anything less from one of his best agents and was willing to bend over backwards to cater to her request. He looked around and let himself into the living area saying, "I know but this really couldn't wait."

"Nothing ever waits when it concerns the Company," Nicolette deadpanned as she walked to her kitchen to pull out two beers. She had her pistol tucked into her pants as she carried the beer back and handed one to Jensen. "They just do what they do."

"True but this is a time sensitive issue," Jensen replied as he accepted the beer, "And I suggested that we give you a day…"

"But you want to send me in right away. Oh by the way the jet lag was nice," Nicolette finished with a sarcastic look. She took a sip and sat on the couch across from Jensen. "So what is it?"

"We need you to go undercover and possibly for the long term."

* * *

**A/N:** Welcome folks to part 2 of the series. Looks like we take off with a bang in the interim. Seems like Nico is still on the job and a new assignment. What gives? Find out next time on Outbreak...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The night was rather cool and was welcome considering the sweltering humidity he had been subject to the last few days. It was a good night to light up and that was what Captain John "Soap" MacTavish did but he did it with slow thoughtfulness. While he enjoyed a good smoke, there was a sort of lingering feel to it. At least the smell and taste was soothing.

They had just come back from a mission that was another lead to locating the major thorn in the world's side. It actually had been a bust since the target had decided to go down fighting and in the end he was a corpse riddled with bullets and there had been no info on the primary Vladimir Makarov. It left a feeling of despondency with the team; they felt like they hadn't accomplished anything and it didn't spell well for the task force he had spearheaded with support from Lt. General Shepherd.

MacTavish sighed as he took a long draw from the cigar as he looked at the moon above the base. The last time he had seen a moon like that was almost three years ago. It had been a good night for a workout and as he recalled, a friend thought the same as well. At the thought of her, he wondered if she was okay.

_I can't make promises Soap but I will try to give a call or whatever I can._

He hadn't held her to a promise and it was a good thing that he didn't. In the end he got sporadic contact, mostly letters or an occasional postcard. It was the only thing he had to verify that she was okay even though they didn't tell much about what she was doing and he didn't expect anything less.

_Just don't expect anything beyond a tell but not tell. It's the job._

"Yeah it's the job," MacTavish muttered to himself as he continued to smoke his cigar. A few years ago he would have scoffed at that. Now… he didn't really. He didn't quite understand it fully either at least how she had to go through it. At least not until he actually saw her again.

Her codename was Black Fox and it certainly fit considering that she was dressed in black, covered from head to toe. Her face was covered by one of those head scarfs. The only thing that showed was the eyes and she didn't talk at all. Well she did but through sign. The info they were given was that she had her tongue cut out but her Intel was good. And it was good. It provided the basis they needed to go forward with Operation Kingfish.

MacTavish hadn't been fooled by the disguise and neither had Price. They cornered her and questioned her in private to the point where they were going to feel like pillocks for messing with the agent until she laughed at them and revealed who she was. He had laughed after giving a curse or two along with Price. It was a nice reunion for all of them.

After the failed op and Price going MIA or more likely KIA, MacTavish understood the reason for the cover and the disguise. He had seen the photo of her and the brat Zakhaev and her face circled in red and leading to a phrase in Russian. He had recognized the word 'die' but the phrase was unfamiliar to him. Yet he was astute enough to recognize a death warrant when he saw one and it was next to the photo of Bravo Team.

He had wanted to talk to her about it after the mission but he thought she was lost because she had stayed behind with Price to cover their escape. He had been injured by an RPG explosion in that exchange and it was almost like what happened on that bridge reoccurring all over again. The only reason he knew she was alive was because she had paid him a visit while he had been asleep in recovery. Since then… there were still postcards but it was stilted and he didn't quite know why and the postcards were mostly like a notice to say 'I'm alive, don't worry' and felt different.

MacTavish continued to smoke his cigar, deep in thought with them drifting from the mission to thoughts of her. As far as anyone was concerned, there was no need for her to even come by and that was if she knew where to find him. She was the spy who got the info they needed to go after their quarry… unless they had her holed up somewhere because of the death threat. He actually wished that was so but knowing her, she wouldn't stand it. The thought had him chuckle as he remembered a similar circumstance at Birmingham.

_"It's sprained Nico."_

_ "No it isn't."_

_ "Are you gonna argue with me?"_

_ "You're arguing with me stupid." Nicolette was looking at him with a hard glare. She was wrapping up her ankle before they went out on their run. "It's fine."_

_ "You can take a break."_

_ "And when have you?"_

_ "Alright ya win but don't come crying to me. I'm not carrying your arse."_

_ "Watch it be me carrying yours."_

MacTavish's lip twitched at that memory. Not only did they finish the 6K as planned, it was a new record. It was part of his goal of becoming better and stronger. He often wondered if she just went along to humor him on that but she worked as hard as he did. She even taught him a few things and he got her to be a decent shot at sniping. It was a tradeoff on skills and other things; the kind of things that existed between friends.

"Good to see that you're in a better mood, sir."

MacTavish took a puff and moment to inhale the smoke before replying, "Just remembering a few things a friend taught me. Everything good Ghost?"

Lt. Simon "Ghost" Riley looked at his CO and took in his demeanor. It was different from earlier but he figured that it was time spend winding down that mellowed him out. Of course they were all frustrated that they didn't get what they needed. It was part of the job albeit a frustrating part. "All accounted for. Nothing but scratches."

"That's good."

The silence was not uncomfortable since both were used to it. Ghost looked at MacTavish and decided to drop the boundary between superior and subordinate, "Tav, we did everything we could."

"And it doesn't feel like it," MacTavish replied, still looking at the night sky and smoking his cigar. "And that's the feeling I hate getting stuck with."

"If it's any consolation, I just checked in and we're getting a new one," Ghost replied, "And they're from the other side of the pond."

MacTavish lowered his cigar and looked at Ghost for the first time that night, "Shepherd authorized it?"

"Must have. Orders were cut from there." Ghost gave a shrug at that. "Though it seems a bit insulting that the FNG is from military intelligence." He thought that it was since they had failed to get the intelligence that they needed and now they were being stuck with someone who probably thought that they could do better. "Probably thinks they are better than us."

It was first thought to think so but MacTavish said, "Must be from the best. That's what this unit is about."

"Better not make waves. Them damn Yanks don't know everything."

MacTavish tried not to laugh considering that he knew a Yank who _didn't_ claim to know everything. It would be nice to hear an American accent again and he had worked with them before. "Just as long as they know what they're doing, I'm happy," he replied.

"Don't know about that."

MacTavish turned to look at Ghost a bit sharply. The only time he ever did that was that there was something serious to consider. He frowned and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Don't know if it will be serious or not but you might want to have housing rearrange a few things especially the animals we got around here." Ghost shrugged at that. He had some opinion on the changes that would be needed but was inclined to keep them unless asked for or if the situation was serious enough. This… it could wait.

MacTavish could read between the lines. "The FNG is female?"

"Like I said, mate. You might want to have things rearranged with the animals we have here."

That was going to complicate things considering everyone in his unit was male. The only exception was the medic and she was one of those that you would avoid like the plague. She gave a new meaning to the term masseuse. MacTavish couldn't help but heave, "That's just bloody perfect."

"I got right on it informing housing you might make a call," Ghost said, noting the annoyance cross his captain's features.

"Any other bloody surprises?"

"Just that Roach may have done something to piss off the quartermaster again."

MacTavish tried not to make a face at that. He liked Roach quite a bit and he reminded him of himself a few years ago when he was fresh out of Selection. Yet it just seemed that the guy got himself into more trouble than anyone else and he lived to tell the tale. It was one of the reasons why he was called Roach. "Bloody hell."

"Got it covered, mate. Besides it's Roach," Ghost said with a smirk that was rare.

"Aye." MacTavish looked at the moon again and took another puff on his cigar. He was just about done with it anyway. "I'll make the call. Shepherd better bloody well know what he's doing."

"You could always have the FNG bunk with you know who," Ghost teased though he was partially serious. It would solve problems in the long run.

"And have the issue of them trying to kill each other… Don't think so mate."

"Just a suggestion. I'm turning in."

MacTavish watched as Ghost started to head back to the barracks. "Thanks mate."

Ghost turned and gave a wave before heading back to the barracks. He was already thinking of means of dealing with Roach in the morning and preparing the men to behave themselves. He paused to add, "Oh and the FNG is coming tomorrow 0900 hours."

MacTavish didn't even wait for Ghost to be out of earshot before he let out a curse or two. It was bad enough that they were getting a woman on the team. He had nothing against women serving. Call it being equal opportunity but he and Ghost were rightly to be concerned about how the men would treat her and there was the issue to consider regarding her behavior. There was just a lot to consider and he wondered if Shepherd ever considered that at all. _Since when has Shepherd ever cared about danger close?_

MacTavish wanted to know what he was getting into and after putting his cigar out, he went to his office which was attached to his quarters and right on top was the file containing information on his newest member to the task force. Any ideas he may have had about a good night's worth of sleep was to be dashed as he pulled the file in front of him and opened the jacket and was immediate put off by the fact that there was no picture ID to accompany the name. "Bloody hell. Intelligence my arse."

He looked at the file and started at the beginning, "Lt. Nicole Price, United States Marine Corps. Nothing bad about that."

MacTavish continued to read the file, noting certain distinctions and became suspicious about the whole thing. It was enough for him to spend a couple of hours poring over the file and memorizing details. All the while he got the feeling that the resume was strikingly familiar.

* * *

The soft rap on the door was very uncharacteristic even for a Marine in MacTavish's opinion. He was expecting something more firm and for a comparison, something along the lines of Nicolette barging in without regard for what was going on behind closed doors. The last time that happened he had been red in the face and she spent the entire day making references about a beet red face or something equally guaranteed to make him scowl or blush even redder. This was very different and he wondered if he was going to have a problem with it.

Treating the situation like he would with the men, he barked at the door, "Enter."

The door opening was quiet and it had MacTavish wonder who the hell he got dumped into his unit. The slight gasp that was quiet enough not to be noticed, if it hadn't been too quiet in his office, had him look up and he was struck speechless for about a minute before saying, "Bloody hell. Nico?"

"Hello, Soap."

MacTavish had to blink as he took in his friend standing there looking just as shocked as he was but more subdued. He was surprised to see her wearing utilities and her appearance was within regulation for a soldier but mostly he was surprised to see her. He stood up and asked, "You're my FNG?"

"We're all one at some point," Nicolette pointed out softly. She then added, "Sir."

MacTavish frowned at the use of 'sir'. It sounded so… wrong especially for her. She had added the last part like she just remembered to add it. It clearly indicated that this was something she was shoved into but that was beside the point. He repeated, "You're my FNG?"

Nicolette just stared for a moment and looked down, wishing that it hadn't come to this. Jensen had come to her and like an idiot she accepted. Had she known it was _his_ squad… would she have refused? That was a complete contradiction to the anticipation of seeing him again. Sending a postcard here and there wasn't much and in truth she felt like a lousy assed friend. Finally she said, "Yes."

MacTavish wasn't sure why she took so long to answer and was disquiet about her behavior. The pause did give him time to take in her appearance and noted the slightly dark circles under her eyes but was drawn to the scar on her brow and the fading red patch over her left eye. Overall she looked tired and was doing her best not to show it or just didn't care. At her response he said, "Nico… you don't have to pretend in front of me. No one else is here." It was meant to put her at ease since she just stood there.

Nicolette wasn't sure of what to say. Hell she wasn't sure about his opinion of her. She left Price behind and then she didn't even bother to pay a visit to even talk about it. Still his reassurance relaxed her enough and she let the breath she had been holding since she knocked on the door. "I'm sorry. I just… wasn't sure."

"You don't have to pretend when we're alone. I know you have a job," MacTavish reassured her. Already he could see the problems that were going to come through this and one was the fact she seemed a bit scared of him.

Nicolette relaxed enough and she replied, "It is a job and… not in my element."

"Because you're an analyst," MacTavish teased, playing on the old joke. He sobered and asked, "Can I ask why?"

"Not to embarrass you though it must feel like that," Nicolette replied and she cleared her throat. "I… read about what happened. It has more to do with… Kingfish."

"Has he tried anything with you?"

"Nothing like that," she replied, surprised at his concern but it wasn't like they talked about it. "But it seems that higher up thinks that I may be able to help you find him and push him onto the grid. Unfortunately the Company has been unable to persuade General Shepherd to allow an agent to infiltrate but he thinks he can take a soldier and stick him undercover and that makes him an agent."

"But it seems they did anyway."

"I think so. They asked me and I think I know why… because you're the CO. As if that makes things better." Nicolette looked down at the ground to hide her peevishness at that. "I've seen this before and it will blow up in everyone's faces."

"You mean because you have to go by another name and I know who you are," MacTavish replied, "It wasn't that much different when you were codenamed Black Fox. I can keep a secret you know."

"I know but… they are your men…" She gave a slight indication with her brow.

"And you're on my team now." MacTavish shrugged at that. "Just prove yourself like always."

"And if I screw up?" Nicolette looked at MacTavish in the eye.

MacTavish sensed this was deeper than the current conversation. The only thing that came to mind was… "This about the mission?"

"I left a man behind," Nicolette said after glancing at nothing in particular. She looked at MacTavish in the eye. "I left Price behind."

MacTavish blinked at that. There was more to it. It did start to answer a few questions as to why on a few things. "No you didn't," he finally said. He continued before she could say anything else, "You didn't because I know Price. He would have told you to go and probably threatened to shoot you if you didn't."

"Doesn't make it any better."

"To me it does because I thought I lost you both." MacTavish paused for a moment before his emotions got the better of him. He looked at her and said gently, "I admit I was expecting ya to be there but I guess…"

"Notes suck but I couldn't bear to see your ugly ass face," Nicolette replied with the ghost of a smirk to indicate she was teasing. She pointed at the scar through his left eye and added, "Though that seems to be an improvement. Same goes for the Mohawk."

"You've improved too," MacTavish teased back. He pointed out her eye, "Bad makeup job?"

"More like learning a wall is not a good foundation," Nicolette replied. She gave a tentative touch. "And not sure how that will fly with the team."

"Office wars?"

Nicolette peered at MacTavish and the joke he made. Of course he read the file the Company put together for her. It must be a big joke now how well aligned her 'accomplishments' were to her real life accomplishments. She replied, "Right because the snippety bitch sergeant with her hoity toity ways decided to get in my face so I beat her with an accordion file."

"Could be worse. You picked a fight with a computer."

It was enough to make them both chuckle and any doubts Nicolette had about their friendship faded. She grinned and looked down to try to compose herself. She was not going to leave him too much out of the loop but she did have apprehensions about the unit finding out. He knew the stakes too and seemed fine with it but he had to understand. She looked back up and took a breath and said, "Soap, I'm here because the Company thinks I may be of help in the search for Makarov. Since Shepherd was adamant about not wanting an official notification of an agent in the ranks…"

"They sent you in anyway and I'm guessing they slipped this in," MacTavish said holding up her file.

"You'd be surprised at how easy it is to get paper shuffled through including the appropriate signatures," Nicolette replied, relieved he seemed to be taking this so well. She wasn't sure about his reaction to the other reason why but she was determined not to let secrets get between them. "Shepherd doesn't know virtually who I am except for what is on that file. Hence no picture ID and no one will question because of where I was last assigned. I guess you could say that I'm lost in the crowd."

MacTavish studied her file even though it was unnecessary. He had read it back and forth and knew the contents. He was just delaying the inevitable. "And why would it be necessary that Shepherd not even know you're here?" He studied her face and then asked, "Are you spying on us?"

"Not you… Shepherd." Nicolette hissed inwardly at the look MacTavish was getting. She hated this. "There have been questions about what he has done by the higher ups. I'm not giving an opinion on the matter because I don't have one except I don't blame the man because of the 30,000 Marines lost. They just want me to reassure them that the 141 is doing what it's supposed to do." She looked at the look MacTavish was giving her and chose her words carefully, "Soap… I wasn't their first choice."

MacTavish took in her words. He knew her better than what the situation was implying. It just rankled a bit. The only thing that he was grateful for was that she was reading him in as she called it. When she said that last part, he looked up and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Nicolette wanted to move and her limbs felt ready to fidget. Even she still felt rankled by it. The memory of the conversation she had with Jensen and then the heated whispers when she went in for prep… She repeated, "I wasn't their first choice."

"Then who was?"

"Someone who would have kept you and the team in the dark and maybe at a critical moment, throw you all under the bus," Nicolette replied. She paused to take a breath and continued, "I don't know who they would have sent but Jensen pulled the strings to get me in line… because I wouldn't do that."

"You wouldn't?"

"I always take care of my own," Nicolette replied solemnly. She left out the part about leaving Price behind since that wouldn't help even with the release of tension. "I just want to find Makarov. I don't care about politics… and I'm the analyst."

MacTavish couldn't help but chuckle and was relieved when she chuckled along with him. She had relaxed a little but he sensed that there was still baggage there. He just hoped that she would eventually talk to him… like they used to do. "I'm glad it's you Nico. I missed you."

"You don't even like me," she replied automatically with a slight smile.

"You annoy the bloody hell out of me." MacTavish grinned at her. It had become something that sounded rude to other people but it was just something that was between them. "But seriously, I am glad Nico. I missed your annoying arse."

"You're gonna be sorry that you said that."

"I get the satisfaction of watching you try to be a soldier."

"And I'll make you eat those words," Nicolette countered, the fire coming back into herself. "Of course I'll try not to embarrass you in front of your men."

MacTavish couldn't help but laugh, wisely not saying anything to get himself into trouble. There would be plenty of time to do that. "I think it'll work out."

"Like old times."

"I just have to ask."

"What?"

"Why the name Price?"

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like MacTavish is getting a new FNG and someone he least expected. How will it work out? Keep watching for more Outbreak...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ghost had been anticipating potential problems and questions the moment he announced that they were getting a FNG. There was a certain amount of speculation the moment he mentioned FNG. He could just imagine what it was going to be when they found out the truth. He never thought that it would be this hard to introduce a new guy or woman and didn't envy the captain one bit. Still he could do what he could to make things run smoothly.

The day was already an interesting one since Roach decided to make things difficult for the quartermaster by 'rearranging' certain things and hence sending the man into a rage. Roach had claimed he hadn't done it but Ghost knew the man better than that. He hadn't forgotten when the man decided to hide his balaclava and watch him lose his temper. The man was one to cause uproars when one least expected it and often got into trouble but he didn't suffer too much for it and if push came to shove, the unit would stand behind him.

Earlier, Ghost had caught a glimpse of the FNG as she made her way towards the captain's office. He thought she was tiny for a Marine… at least she looked like it. He was used to females being a bit more masculine but it looked like this one looked like a slim fairy playing tough girl. She just looked out of place and it fed into his doubts about this FNG working out with the group. It certainly was going to be a surprise to the captain but he was sure the captain could handle it.

Morning drills went well and Ghost could only assume that the captain was showing the FNG around before bringing her around to meet the animals that made up the 141. He was right but it wasn't the captain that introduced her. She appeared out of nowhere and in the politest tone said to him, "Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

It was enough for all the men at the table to stop what they were doing. It would have been funny considering that there were jaws dropped. Archer had his glass of water in his mouth and it was starting to dribble out the sides. Toad was looking shell shocked. Roach had his fork halfway up to his mouth. It was like a game of statues and worth a thousand words if someone took a picture.

Ghost broke the silence by punching Roach in the shoulder to indicate that he was to make more room. He then gestured, "Right here." He then said to the rest of the group, "As you were you sods." He then turned to the FNG who took her seat to his right and asked, "So are ya gonna introduce yourself?"

"Only if you prove you have manners."

Everyone stopped and looked at the FNG. Ghost gave them a glare and they continued though Roach was doing a bad job of pretending he was eating. He said, "You saying I don't?"

"No opinion but I can tell the tall one across has little in the way of table manners by the way his cheeks are bulging. The one with the water glass is a vast improvement but spends his time watching like to snipe and the little guy next to me is really bad at trying not to be so obvious but can survive just about anything," she said as she took a scoop of the day's wares and took a polite mouthful.

Ghost studied her and glanced at the men she had made her observations of to a very accurate degree. He asked, "And why don't you have an opinion of me? If you don't mind my asking?"

"Probably because you give definition to strong, silent and piss off," she replied as she looked up at him.

Normally Ghost would have told someone like her to piss off or gotten in their face to the point where he lost his temper. He still had anger issues that he refused to talk about. This FNG, though she pushed his buttons, it was different. Taking in her gaze, even with the dark circles of tiredness, he could see a serious soldier behind those eyes and something that was elusive. He liked her though and a grin appeared, "Not bad. I'm Ghost. 'Leftenant'."

"Nicole Price. Lieutenant," she replied as she offered her hand to his. "Nice call sign. It fits."

The ice now broken, it seemed that the rest of the team was inclined to not be the pack of animals Ghost was inclined to describe them as. The funny thing was that she didn't seem impressed with the attempts even though she was the one that pointed it out. Still the men made an effort and they asked her questions.

"So, what's your call sign?" Roach had asked the question and everyone stared.

Nicolette knew she had made the right decision to introduce herself without MacTavish's help. He had offered after showing her around the base and playing catchup in those hours but she declined more for the reason that she wanted to establish herself on her own terms. MacTavish understood that and let her do it though he did say that she would have done it anyway and grinned cheekily at her. He still liked bringing up the fact that she ran a 6K run with a sprained ankle and set a record and that was mostly because after the fact he dumped a cup of water down her back.

She did find it funny that her approach had the men start acting like they were people and not animals. It was all to impress her but she took it in a stride and answering questions. Then the one named Roach asked her about a call sign. That was one thing she didn't put on her dossier for the job because she couldn't come up with one. Her codename would be a dead giveaway to Ghost and Roach, whom she remembered and they would say something. Besides it was considered a KIA cover. She also knew that it was the unit that gave the call sign.

With everyone waiting, she finally went with the honest answer, "I don't have one."

"Why?"

Nicolette waved off Ghost after he tried to hush Roach. She shrugged and replied, "Just didn't get one. It's no big deal really. Besides I was stuck behind a desk for the most part and the most dangerous thing I ever did was point my gun down a shooting range. A soldier and a desk jockey."

There was some silence around the table as everyone went back to eating. Nicolette observed the looks and then decided to try something, "But if you guys can come up with one, I'm game."

It certainly made the meal pass as the discussion continued onto various subjects. Ghost took the moment to observe the girl. She was calm and cool as a cucumber and he suspected that she had a lot of fight in her. He noticed the healing abrasions over her eye plus the slight scar hidden by her left brow. That didn't come from mere office work but he wasn't going to say anything. He was going to watch and observe.

Nicolette knew she was being observed by Ghost. She hadn't forgotten how he used to look at her when they were getting Operation Kingfish off the ground. He couldn't see her face then but it was like he could see her face, like he knew what she looked like under her keffiyeh. She knew he was one to be suspicious; he had demanded why they were stuck with her in the first place during that op. She had to pretend that she couldn't speak but she certainly revealed that she could hear.

It was going to be tough doing this since she was certain that Ghost would be watching her every move. The man hardly missed anything and was really good at being quiet. She also sensed that he was a man that was very much like herself in terms of looking after the men and fiercely defending them if they were threatened. So it would make sense to get him to be an ally. She looked at him and caught him staring and asked, "Is there something else on my face? I know the shiner is off putting but I couldn't keep out of trouble."

The men started laughing and it was a guy named Royce that asked, "What did you do?"

Nicolette thought about it while she gave a grin. The conversation she had earlier with MacTavish filtered her thoughts and decided to roll with it. He would certainly find it funny when it filtered through the grapevine later. She replied in the straightest face possible, "I kicked a snotty bastard's ass." She looked at the audience she had and added, "Messed up my filing system on purpose."

That had more laughs and prompts for her to tell the truth. Even Ghost asked a few questions before it was time to head out. Nicolette was the last to leave and thankfully since she had spotted MacTavish and had to admit the man learned something about sneaking up on people. Then again he had to put up with her. She had her hands on her hips when the others started to leave and waited until they were out of earshot when she said, "Don't even think about it."

"Think about what? You're the one who decided my idea of office wars was a good one," MacTavish replied with a smirk. He looked at her and added, "Though I admit that I was concerned Ghost was going to challenge you right then and there."

"And you know me. I would be my obnoxious self." Nicolette turned and gave MacTavish a slight grin in his direction. "It worked with most people."

"Like your Russian nurses from hell?"

"More like the piss wads in Birmingham."

They both shared a slight smile before Nicolette sighed, "Well I guess I better go. Maybe I can scare Ghost again."

"You don't have to join in on training today you know. You just got here," MacTavish pointed out unnecessarily. Still it was a nice reminder since she was supposed to be a soldier and while she could fight like one, her demeanor was anything but.

"Make a good impression on my terms."

"You always do. Certainly did with me."

"If you mean by ambushing and kicking your ass," Nicolette replied with a teasing grin. "That was rather fun."

"And maybe you'd let me get payback," MacTavish replied.

"Only if you have something to prove… Captain," she replied with a sober expression. She turned to leave and actually take his suggestion of settling in. She had yet to meet the dragon that was going to live down the hall from her and from what she had heard from the men, she was going to need to really make an impression.

"It's a start Nico," MacTavish said quietly, meaning a lot more behind that.

"I know," she replied just as softly before leaving.

* * *

"_You know that there are ways of getting you to talk. Not all of them are conventional."_

_ She knew what that meant. She could see it in his eyes. The way he looked at her. It didn't matter that she was a dirty westerner._

_ His hand reached out to touch her face. It was cold. It was like the very core of his being could be felt in that touch. It sent a chill down her spine as she looked into his eyes. There was nothing in them except the basic desires that was… it was like looking at the epitome of evil._

_ The hand moved down and he touched the side of her neck with his fingers. Then the edge of her shirt. His forefinger pushed it down to point towards between her breasts. Her skin quivered…_

_ The knife came towards her chest. She felt it pierce the skin. It was sinking in…_

Nicolette opened her eyes while she tried to steady her breathing. They lighted on the totem she had taken off and placed on the nightstand by her bed. She blinked at it and sighed. She sat up and put the thing back around her neck. She should have known better than to disregard the juju man's advice and good intentions. After all she did manage to sleep the night through after Jensen left and on the flight towards the base. She had only taken it off because she was unsure of military protocol. She knew that MacTavish was going to have laughs at her expense because of that.

Fingering the totem, she looked around the room that she had been given. As it turned out she was sharing a building with the only other female on the base. She was the medic and apparently she ruled her infirmary with an iron fist and what some of the men supposedly thought with an iron mace. Others said she didn't need a mace and that the bulk was enough to make any man cower in fear. _She_ thought it was ridiculous since she had met the woman when she was shown to her quarters and if anything she thought she was just a caring woman who laid down tough love because she had to. The woman certainly made her feel welcome.

The upside was that she didn't have to share a shower with the men. If push came to shove, she wouldn't mind but she would take what she could. It was a luxury when she was on her missions in the middle of nowhere. Their building was adjoined to the infirmary and had a good power supply to allow for her to do her job and she had a sort of office connected to her quarters. It was a bit makeshift to some point but it would do. She could just imagine the frenzy MacTavish had to go through to even arrange this. She would make it up to him by toughing it out and doing what she did best which was look after her own.

Realizing that she wasn't going to go back to sleep any time soon, she decided to do the next best thing that would wear her out. She pulled on workout gear and tied on a pair of tennis shoes trying not to get frustrated when her dog tags got tangled up in the movement. She tied her hair back in a ponytail and started rotating her limbs to stretch them out. She paused on her way out to do some stretches to loosen her muscles enough.

The night air was cool but it wouldn't be too bad though she had run through snow before. Thinking about it had her remember how she and Bravo Team traversed through the snow to locate Griggs. Sighing she gave a final stretch of her arms and legs and started off at a slow jog. She picked a direction that seemed good and took off.

_"You know standard is 5K."_

_ MacTavish looked up at her annoyed that she was peering over his shoulder and down at what he was writing. He scowled, "And what do you know about it?"_

_ "If you must know, all us agents have a training regimen at the farm. Call it boot camp if you like. Even us analysts get a bit of training." She backed away to take a seat in front of him. She glanced at the padding still on his shoulder and then at his face. "Just wondering why add 0.5K when you can add another?"_

_ MacTavish looked at her, "Why do you care? You're not running it."_

_ "Maybe I might."_

_ "You don't have to. Any day now you're gonna get shipped out."_

_ "Don't boss me you Scottish bastard. And don't get started on another pity party. It wasn't your fault." She stood up and looked down at MacTavish as he sat at the table in the room he had been given at Birmingham. "If you want to make up for it, then why not do it by getting stronger? It is a focus for now but you're gonna have to find a way to work through it."_

_ "And I suppose you're the expert you nosy bloody Yank." MacTavish was still peevish as he adjusted his position in the chair. The PT from earlier had agitated his healing injuries and he was frustrated because his muscles had seized and he almost fell over._

_ "Not an expert but you forget that I have lost people too. A man died for me to live and escape."_

_ It had put them at odds for at least the rest of the day. She had left MacTavish to stew for a moment after giving him the painkillers that he was reluctant or too stubborn to use. She took the night to think about what to do. It hit her late at night and she went to work to start the plan in motion._

_ She was at MacTavish's room early and didn't even bother knocking. She technically broke in by picking the lock and let herself in. He certainly was grousing when she woke him up and told him to get up and packed. She was tempted to pick up the side of his bed and dump him off it but she wasn't that cruel so she ripped his pillow out from under him and smacked him with it._

_ "What the bloody hell are you doing?!"_

_ "Getting things done."_

_ "And that includes hitting me with my pillow after breaking in? You're lucky I don't call the guards."_

_ "And what would they have been able to do?" She looked at him with a piercing look. "Now come on. I want to hit the road and avoid traffic."_

_ "Well then leave. I'm not going anywhere. I got…"_

_ "Yeah I know PT from a sissy ass hall monitor." She looked at MacTavish and said gently, "Humor me. Don't worry about anything."_

_ After a long stare, MacTavish finally said, "All right but wait out there. Pervert."_

_ She had driven them to a training facility she had gone to after her very first mission in the field. MacTavish was silent except for an occasional comment on nothing. It was his way of apologizing and he still was grousing at having being woken up early. He did end up making a complement about her driving skills and actually smiled at her._

_ The facility was not fancy but meant to encourage going back to basics. She liked it because it had the one thing that she had tried to keep up with and had been successful with. There were even pit courses designed for units like the SAS to the point that MacTavish was impressed. It was there that they started on a training regimen to get back into shape and it all started with a run…_

Nicolette steadied her breathing as she stayed within the confines of the base. Even if she ran in circles around the whole thing, it helped to make her feel better and relaxed. It was a risk since there was the possibility that guards and patrols could detain her and she could be breaking a dozen rules and regulations.

It just happened to be luck or something like that she hadn't been detained as unauthorized personnel. That would have just made it a bad day for MacTavish and made the 141 look bad. Yet she couldn't turn back yet. She was still shaken from her nightmare. If it wasn't memories of Operation Kingfish and Zakhaev's death threat, it was memories of being held prisoner. She was in denial but she was being a stubborn ass about it. She was having the same problem MacTavish had after the Altay Mountains.

She continued her run, easing her breaths as she had been taught to do and actually completed the old 6K within the base limits. She made it back to the building where her quarters were and slowed down to cool down. She got down on the ground and started doing sit ups and crunches doing repetitions of fifteen and adding five to it each set. She managed to do five sets before she was tired enough to go back to sleep.

Standing up, she took deep breaths and put her hands on her hips and stared at the night sky. Her thoughts drifted on to how the day went and her mind went to work planning on what she needed to accomplish. She could see the obvious reason since she was the one that had been tracking Makarov since he declared himself to be the leader of the radical faction of the Ultranationalists. She had the contacts established and found leads where others said she was crazy to assume. Another reason was because of the death warrant on her head or rather Anya's head. There was confidence that the 141 could protect her with her cover but she felt that was just a set up and she wondered if MacTavish understood that. He wouldn't let her flounder but she wouldn't let him take a risk that was her problem. She would take care of it.

The last one was in regards to her watching Shepherd. She was uncomfortable about doing that but she knew it had to be done. She didn't tell MacTavish her thoughts because she knew he went to the man and they had a common goal in terms of getting the bastards that thought they could finish the work Zakhaev had begun. It was cruel to not burst his bubble with her doubts but even she didn't have evidence to support a claim.

Part of it was a gut feeling and those didn't carry much weight when the fate of forces and the lives of civilians were figured into the equation. Plus her clues were minor anyway. They were easily overlooked by other analysts. There was just something about Shepherd that had her uneasy and she was actually worried of him doing something that they would all least expect. Sighing she figured that she was being paranoid and it was a symptom of her current problem with the nightmares and sleeplessness.

Rubbing her forehead with her free hand she paced in front of the door. It was no use wondering about it. She was just to watch, collect and give an informed opinion. And to do that, she needed sleep. Checking her watch she noted the time. She had just enough time to get a few more hours of sleep. She opened the door and walked in and headed to her quarters as quietly as she could, her lip twitching at the memory of the few times she had snuck up on MacTavish during training and the one time he actually got her.

She paused when she heard a sound and realized she was outside the medic's quarters. She frowned as she leaned in close and heard the noises coming from the other side of the door. No wonder the men thought that she was a dragon lady. The noises she made when she was asleep alone made her seem to be a tough one that you wouldn't dare mess with. Nicolette couldn't help but grin and she put a hand over her mouth to prevent the laughter that would have threatened. Well she was privy to a secret and that was usually the way of things in her profession.

Having finally gotten control of herself, Nicolette took a breath and made her way back to her room. She shut the door and leaned her back against it and let the giggles that she held in come out. Sighing she looked at the shelf that was bare except for two things. She gave a slight smile at them and went to pick up one of them. She looked at the three faces smiling back at her and rubbed her fingers over the images of her face, her brother's and Karen's.

_We were young then and now look at where we are._

Sighing tiredly, she put the picture back on the shelf next to the one she had of her and MacTavish. It wasn't the one she had at Hereford but one that had been taken when they had taken a trip into a nearby village. A kid took it of them when they were looking at something in the horizon. They had been actually talking and the flash distracted them both. MacTavish actually paid for the hustle and gave it to her, mostly to tease her. Without further thought and plenty tired, she got back into bed and went back to sleep. Tomorrow she had to go to work.

* * *

**A/N:** Nico meets the team and still has a nightmare or two. More to come on Outbreak...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Let's see how well you run this pit."

Nicolette looked at Ghost as he motioned for her to pick up a weapon. It had been nearly a week on base and things had worked out pretty well so far. She considered herself the worst in physical training though she was pulling out average. It had also been a week and no one seemed to think of a good call sign for her. It seemed to be a sign that things were working since she just melded into the background.

Looking at Ghost she asked, "Is this because I called you out on an alternative you could have used?"

Ghost merely stared at Nicolette, his expression hidden by the skull balaclava. He had been watching her all week and she had been pulling just overall average. He had been trying subtly to get her to really show what she could do since he was certain there was something under that quiet persona she wore no matter what she was doing. The shiner she arrived at the base with was a good indicator to him and not something that was a result of a klutzy accident. She had performed as expected but nothing more and nothing less and that was it.

The 141 was supposed to be comprised of the best. Ghost could get that if she was the best with that analysis and people reading shite. She did that plenty of times with the men and kept insisting that the medic was not the dragon lady they made her out to be. She was also good at analyzing the men's runs through the training pits and pointing out how to improve times. Plus there were a few things he had seen her do that told him she could do it.

Perhaps it was cruel to put her through the most difficult pit but sometimes desperate measures. Ghost looked at Nicolette as she took in his expression and wondered if she was going to disobey a direct order. While they were technically the same rank, she acknowledged that he was the second in command under the captain and did defer to him on matters. And maybe it did have to do with the fact that she pointed out something he could have done and he had the fastest times just under the captain's.

Nicolette was well aware that if she took it further, she would be cited for insubordination. It was damn hard trying to be a soldier and she was grateful that Price let her get away with being a little forward. Here it was different. She took in Ghost's stare and asked, "Why this one?"

Ghost finally said, "Just do it, Price."

Nicolette knew what that meant and bent to pick up the assault rifle for the pit. She checked it to make sure that it was locked and loaded and she had spare clips just in case. She had never runt his pit run before and she was nervous about it. She knew that it was for more advanced training and she did wonder if this was a hazing thing or what. "Where do I start?"

Ghost pointed out the way. He had noticed that she was showing a lot of restraint in terms of following orders. He wondered what the hell went on in intelligence on her side of the pond since it was clear that she could be very forward but of course the other men were lower in rank so she could do that. _She is one strange FNG._ Out loud he said, "Timer starts when you start running. First with the rope in."

Nicolette adjusted her weapon and made sure the safety was off. She took a breath and started forward towards the rope. She took a couple of steps back and then took off like she would if she were roping out of a chopper. Because she was smaller, she could go faster and she had learned how to change certain movements to move faster or evade things quicker.

She touched down on the balls of her feet and had her weapon up and firing at the first target before she was fully settled on her feet and free of the rope. She moved in a side walk to take out the remaining targets that were on that level of the course, putting a couple of bullets into each. It was automatic to pivot into a sprint to continue down the next section.

Ghost watched on the monitors. He noticed that she could rope down faster than any of the men in the 141 and could make it look effortless. Then again while she performed on average, she made it seem effortless. He was hoping that the added challenges would encourage her to do more.

"Are you punishing Price again?"

Ghost didn't look up but he did acknowledge the captain's presence. "Just trying to get her to do more."

MacTavish studied the monitors and glanced at the rest of the men who were watching with an unnatural quiet. It had already been a week and they had gone from being the 'animals' that Ghost affectionately called them to almost decent human beings and he had an idea why. The way she would give a hard stare, it had him want to check and see if he had a smudge of dirt on his shoes. She did have command potential though he called it her being a bossy nag and he was grateful for that during his lowest points.

Studying the monitors, MacTavish realized what pit she was running and asked Ghost, "You're having her run the death trap?"

"She can do it," Ghost offered with a shrug. He knew though that the captain was going to need a lot more than that. "She needs some motivation."

MacTavish studied the monitors. He didn't doubt that she could do it. He had seen her do it and it was the real thing. His concern was that she might go down a place she wasn't willing to go like exposing her true skill set and he had a hand in that. Though it looked like Ghost just wanted her to do her best and not the mediocre that even he had noticed.

A loud explosion sounded and MacTavish looked at the monitors. One of the cameras had been taken out and was showing static. Looking up there was smoke and it looked like one of the training mines had been set off or something and it caused a secondary explosion that was very real. Ghost started shouting, "Price, are you all right?!"

MacTavish blinked but also sprang into action and grabbed a rifle prepared to go in after her. _Bloody hell, Nico. What is it about you that has explosions follow you?_ He was joined by Roach and a couple of others.

"Price!" Ghost was shouting into the radio.

There was static and then something appeared on the monitors that hadn't been taken out. Ghost peered and saw that it was their FNG and she was hanging from one of the support pipes from above. The radio crackled and her voice came through, _Yeah I hear ya. You're screaming in my ear._

MacTavish looked at the monitors and saw Nicolette hanging from the piping and asked, "Are you all right?"

_Just hanging around sir._

"Then hang around a little longer. We'll be in to get you out," MacTavish replied and then began giving orders.

_Not a good idea. The way out is forward._

MacTavish turned towards the monitors and watched as Nicolette swung her body in a strong movement and jackknifed it to gain more momentum. The whole squad was watching as she swung forward, released her hands. It had the whole squad watching as she flew forward and grabbed the pole in front and she jackknifed again to stop her momentum and push herself up to see over the bar. She moved again until she flipped to land on the surface and sprinted towards the exit.

Nicolette took in the faces just staring at her the moment she emerged from the pit. The strangest ones came from MacTavish and Ghost. She couldn't help but rub her finger on face and ask, "What? Is there dirt on my nose?"

"Are you all right?" MacTavish looked at her with a look that said she better well tell the truth.

"I'm fine. Some things just don't react too well to bullets I guess," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

The only one that started laughing was Roach and he was trying very hard not to let it be known. After a few moments it seemed like everyone was chuckling in relief. It allowed for Ghost to issue orders for inspection of the pit and MacTavish insisted that she check in with the medic saying that it was an order and not a suggestion.

It was later when Nicolette passed through the rec area after being seen by the medic and getting to work on her other job of intelligence gathering that she heard, "Oye, Ryan."

There were snickers going around and Nicolette looked up. She was reading data from the hand held tablet and running her fingers through it. She wondered what they were laughing at and shrugged her shoulders at it and continued to read. She was fine and doing her job and she really didn't want to go and see the captain just to tell him that but he insisted on it. It was as bad as when he was the unwilling FNG watching her.

"Ryan!"

Nicolette ignored it thinking that it was someone else they were calling. She continued walking until her tablet was snatched out of her hands by Roach and she responded, "What the fuck?"

"Don't you know your own name?" Roach teased her by holding her tablet out of reach. "Called you twice now." He grinned at her while the others were snickering at the scene.

Nicolette took a moment to realize that they had given her a call sign. She looked at the group, MacTavish and Ghost not present, and they were acting like giggling idiots. She looked at Roach who was grinning and asked, "Ryan?"

"Something about you saying some things don't react too well to bullets," Roach replied still grinning and holding onto her tablet. "Plus that was pretty impressive in the pit for someone who says they sit behind a desk all day. So now you have a name Ryan."

Nicolette looked at the group. They appeared pretty pleased with themselves having come up with it. She asked, "I guess you guys were tired of calling me Price?"

"No. Tired of you not feeling like you belonged," Archer said.

"And it took a whole week?" Nicolette was actually amused at the whole thing.

"It's not like you were doing anything impressive until today," Archer shrugged along with Royce, Meat, Ozone and Scarecrow. "Makes us wonder what you can do in the field."

_And that would really make your day wouldn't it?_ Nicolette kept the thought to herself but she allowed a small grin. She actually liked it considering that it reminded her of when MacTavish's old unit didn't believe her over much and it was pretty funny and clever. She replied, "No idea. I'm just a desk jockey."

That had the others laugh. They really didn't quite believe her at that but Nicolette knew that it was just one of those things. She laughed with them and calmed down enough and said, "Okay you named me. Now can I have my tablet back?"

"No," Roach replied as he hid it behind his back.

"Give it to me," Nicolette replied in a demanding tone.

"Is that an order ma'am?" Roach teased her knowing that she hated being addressed as a ma'am because it made her feel like she was an old lady.

Nicolette knew that it was an attempt to goad her and Roach had used a good means of doing that. She had an idea and sighed and said, "Fine." She backpedaled and started to walk away knowing what their reaction would be and she got it when Roach tried to get her to come back. It was then that she struck by grabbing the sergeant around the neck and asked, "What do you say?"

It filled the rec room with hoots of laughter as Roach struggled to get free and hold the tablet away while she held on. It was a hilarious sight since she was shorter and even when Roach managed to straighten up and lift her, she held on like a barnacle demanding that he give it back. She said, "Give it back you bug."

Finally Roach caved in and handed it back. Nicolette accepted it with grace and actually put on a show of straightening herself out. The others just laughed especially when she said, "Gentlemen," in a prime tone.

"We're not gentlemen Ryan," Ozone offered while chuckling.

"No. You're all troglodytes," she replied with a smirk. She turned to report in to the captain leaving them to wonder what she just said.

Toad looked at the others and asked, "What the bloody hell is a troglodyte?"

Nicolette in the meantime was chuckling at the looks that she saw plastered on their faces. It was something she thought of at the spur of the moment and it did help to relieve some of the tension she had been feeling because she wasn't used to the chain of command. It also made her feel better in that the rest of the team was starting to accept her presence. It was a gooey feeling when you got a nickname, like when Nikolai started calling her Nico.

It carried through as she left while still reading and headed towards MacTavish's office. At that moment she managed to get a clear picture of what she had been analyzing the past couple of hours despite the medic's insistence that she take the rest of the day off. She put the tablet to sleep and knocked on the door and tried not to giggle or make a face when she heard MacTavish bark at her to enter.

She was quiet about entering and found that Ghost was in there too. She stood at attention, glad that she remembered that tidbit and waited. She found it disturbing that Ghost ignored her after saying that he was going to take care of something or other. It was a cold brush off and caused a feeling of disquiet. She put it aside as she stood there waiting for MacTavish to speak knowing that he was amused by the fact that she had to take orders from him.

As much as MacTavish would have liked to have fun at her expense, it just wasn't in the cards that day. He called her to at ease as soon as Ghost cleared the room. It didn't fail to amuse him slightly when she actually assumed a parade rest stance. He said, "You don't have to do that now, Nico. No one is here."

"I need the practice," Nicolette replied in a sober tone even though it was meant to be a joke. She pursed her lips a moment and then said, "Everything happened the way I said it did when I made my report. I have nothing to add."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," MacTavish replied. "The dragon of a medic was very… difficult in giving details."

"Jolly? She's not a dragon you know," Nicolette replied. She couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I swear you tough guys…"

"Jolly?"

"Her call sign," Nicolette replied like it was nothing. She gave a puzzled frown as she added, "Though she seemed really pleased that I gave it to her." She glanced at MacTavish and at the look she started laughing. It made their talk go much easier.

* * *

"Mind if I join you?"

Ghost looked to his right to see Nicolette looking at him expectantly. He was sitting on one of the jeeps used to drive into town for whatever reason. He really didn't want to talk to her or even be in the same area at the moment. He grunted and didn't bother moving to make room.

Nicolette was used to that type of moodiness. She had to deal with it nearly three years ago and even as a kid and she was quite good at it. The way she saw it, it was part of taking care of her own then. Now, maybe it was presumptuous on her part with the 141 but the mentality was the same. She may have had a hard time gaining acceptance but she accepted them firsthand. Her second day she helped out Roach by getting him out of trouble.

Ghost was different and yet not different from MacTavish. She was determined to at least come to an understanding with him. The way she saw it, he didn't have to even like her. Just as long as he did his job and watched her back, she would extend the same to him. Right now he was making things difficult and she was left with the puzzle on how to relate without having her head bitten off.

Standing beside the jeep, she adjusted her posture to indicate that she wasn't going anywhere and crossed her arms over her chest. She said, "It's okay. I prefer to stand since I had my ass glued to a chair all day."

"Piss off," Ghost muttered.

"And maybe that should apply to you, you British asshole," she replied knowing full well that she was stepping firmly on his foot.

Ghost looked sharply at her and replied, "You wanna run that by me again?"

"You heard me," Nicolette said, "And don't get on my case about rank. We're the same rank even though you have more clout."

Ghost looked at her. She clearly wanted to talk to him and was making her stand even if she was risking insubordination for it. He didn't know whether to admire that quality since he had been looking for that all week in her training or be thoroughly annoyed by it. He liked that she was fearless since she was clearly indicating that she was ready for a fight and probably would go for it if he suggested it. He looked away and said, "Then you better run because I will rain down on your arse."

"I don't run away especially when something is bothering a teammate," she replied. _Well that is a lie. I ran away when Soap needed me after Price..._ She stared at Ghost and debated on whether or not to add to that. Finally she decided and added, "I always take care of my own."

"How can you do that when you don't even show us you can?" Ghost looked at her, knowing that he was going to hit hard. She wanted it that way. "Until today, you hid like a coward. Is that what you mean?"

_If only you knew_, Nicolette thought to herself. She huffed a sigh since it did hit a nerve and she could tell Ghost knew that too. He was being a bigger bastard than MacTavish when he was having a pity party. She replied in a controlled voice that MacTavish once said was her scary 'piss off' voice that made grown men cry, "I mean is that when I see a problem, I try to help where I can to fix it. Even if it includes a good soldier who is being a British bastard going through a pity party."

Ghost looked at Nicolette. He really should cite her for insubordination and her attitude but he got the feeling that she would put up a fight and cite that it was equal ranking or something like that. She was intelligent enough to find a loophole. She poked holes in everything else… and she had a hard bite when she got going. "So this is an intervention?" He looked at her as he mocked her reasons, "Cause if it is… piss off."

Nicolette gritted her teeth in anger. The last time she was this angry was _at_ MacTavish and he was being the bigger bastard during his recovery. That time though it hurt more and she was the one with the thick skin. Finally she said, "No. Just telling you that you are being a pathetic loser moping around out here and looking at me like I'm the plague."

"And maybe you are," Ghost retorted his temper up. He knew he should just walk away but he didn't like having this Marine have the last word.

"At least you're being honest with me now. You couldn't even do that during training."

Both stared at each other in silence. Each was fuming in anger as they glared at each other. Even though Ghost was wearing his balaclava, it was easy to tell when he was glaring and pissed off. With Nicolette, unless she really wanted you to know like she was doing now, it was hard to tell. Right now though she was showing how pissed off she was at this. She had been here a whole week and now one accident and she was the leper?

The silence lasted for about a minute before she spoke in a controlled voice that had Ghost look sharply at her, "There is a saying in the Corps. It is that no man gets left behind. A retired general once said that you watch of the back of the man next to you and he watches yours and you don't care what color he is or by what name he calls God. That is what I mean you stupid Brit from Manchester. And if you don't get that, then I don't know what else to say which doesn't matter since treating me like a leper for one lousy accident is fine with you."

Ghost watched as she turned to walk away. It was what he had initially wanted but now he did feel like a bastard. He avoided her that day because he had been the one that was insistent at her completing that pit run. It was his responsibility to make sure that they were maintained and even though the records show proper maintenance and in fact it was an accident… It didn't make it better. Sighing he jumped off the jeep and started following wondering how someone so little like her could walk so fast.

"You better not be thinking of round two because I will kick your ass," Nicolette said, knowing that Ghost was following her. "I am done talking."

"And maybe I'm not," Ghost retorted as he grabbed her by the arm.

The reaction surprised him when she grabbed his wrist with her free hand and pulled him forward and gave a thigh into his gut. He should have been grateful that she didn't give him a knee but it still hurt like a bitch. She said, "And maybe you should take the hint stupid Brit."

Ghost had been surprised at the maneuver. It was what he had been waiting for all week. He asked, "And where the bloody hell have you been hiding all week?"

Nicolette was still pissed but it softened a little as she gave a slight frown at Ghost who was looking at her in wonderment. She replied, "I've been here."

Ghost knew he was probably going to get his ass kicked but it would be worth it. He said, "No you haven't." He then sent a fist towards her at half speed to indicate that he was sparring… not that it would make a difference.

She didn't disappoint when she blocked and counterstruck with a hard palm thrust to his chest. "Yes, I have."

Ghost kept it up, forcing her to defend herself and actually was pleased with the results. He was certain that she could give more but she had caught on fast what he was up to and only did what was necessary. It ended when she popped him a good one in the face and there was no doubt that it was going to show in the morning. She wasn't sorry for it though and he was glad she wasn't. He said, "Nice one. I expect you to show the same during training."

"Only if you're doing drills stupid Brit from Manchester."

"How do you know that?"

"What?"

"That I'm from Manchester?"

"I'm intelligence, Ghost."

* * *

**A/N:** An accident in training and an understanding between Nico and Ghost. What will they think of next? This and more on Outbreak...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What happened to your arm Ryan?"

Nicolette paused in her chewing to look down at her arm where Roach was pointing at. She noticed the black and blue patch appearing on her forearm. She moved the bit of food which was supposed to be eggs or something like it in her mouth to swallow it before saying, "I ran into a pole."

Roach eyed her suspiciously at the way she nonchalantly continued to eat like it wasn't a big deal. At that moment Ghost came in with a shiner and took a seat across from Nicolette. He asked, "What happened to you, mate?"

Ghost looked at Nicolette who was calmly eating her eggs and then glanced over at Roach before saying, "Ran into a pole, bug."

Roach looked back and forth between Nicolette and Ghost. They were calmly eating like nothing was happening. It didn't take much to read between the lines there. The 'pole' they ran into was each other's fists. That was a surprise since he had never seen her get into a physical altercation with anyone. She did bail him out with the quartermaster and laid it on so thick the sod apologized to her. He could see though that it was related to what happened yesterday and they seemed to have worked it out. He said, "All right. I guess Ryan here knows more than meets the eye."

"Like getting bugs out of trouble," Nicolette murmured with a grin.

Roach grinned in return and said, "Even if the bug is a troglodyte?"

"What the fuck does that mean?" Ghost looked over at Nicolette who was trying hard not to laugh since she found it funny that Roach was attempting to say a word she reserved in lieu of 'sexist' or caveman. It sounded funny with his British accent much like when she tried a couple of choice phrases when she had been drunk.

Nicolette was laughing too hard but Roach managed to answer, "She called us cavemen."

Ghost looked at Nicolette who was trying to get herself under control and then couldn't help but chuckle with her and said, "Makes sense. You all are animals."

They all laughed at that and Roach said that he would keep their secret. "I guess you should walk into a pole more often," he said to Ghost. "Puts you in a better mood."

"Piss off, bug," Ghost muttered.

"He does have a point," Nicolette pointed out, giving up on finishing her meal. She had no idea how they could live off this stuff but then again she had eaten things that would probably have them look at her like she was the weird one. "You are in a better mood today. I guess that the pole will come handy in future conversations," she added as she cast look at Ghost.

"Perhaps if it means you giving everything during training," Ghost replied giving a look. "Ryan."

They finished their breakfast with jovial conversation until Ghost was called by the captain. Ghost stood up and said, "Can you handle a minor training, say a run? Ryan?" He gave a slight look at Nicolette.

"As long as no one runs into a pole," she joked to earn a chuckle from Roach and Ghost wanting to laugh.

Ghost left to go to meet with MacTavish and they were going to meet General Shepherd. When he arrived, MacTavish took a look and asked, "Late night training?"

"I ran into a pole."

MacTavish almost laughed out loud at that. He was very familiar with that phrase. It had actually been invented when he had brazenly become drunk enough and started a fight in a pub. He ended up with a black eye and gave three blighters various injuries like a broken hand, black eyes and a broken nose and a major hangover that ended up with serious backlash. In the end it became a sober joke whenever particular injuries like bruises showed up. He merely nodded and said, "Alright mate. I suppose the other ran into a pole too."

"Maybe."

"Looks like it might have been worked out." MacTavish was curious about how that altercation had worked out. He knew that it had been Nicolette that Ghost ran into a pole with. He hadn't failed to notice that Ghost had been a little put out yesterday and he knew that she would work in her own way to try and fix things. The pub fight was one such incident along with a few others. He called her a bossy nag but that was her.

Ghost glanced at MacTavish. "Got it covered mate."

MacTavish nodded as they went to see the general. He wouldn't say any more about it and wouldn't interfere unless it was necessary. They both straightened out when they arrived and MacTavish asked, "Anything new, sir?"

Lt. General Shepherd eyed the Scottish captain with the scrutiny his office was entitled to. It was because of this Scot that the 141 was created and with the goal in mind of pursuing the assholes that tried to fill the void. Then came Kingfish aka Makarov who became their top priority. Shepherd had been obsessed with the outcome especially since there had been two MIAs from that and one was the one who had been instrumental in getting what they knew.

Now he had analysis coming in from CIA and they were all saying that these minor fry were not worth worrying about… all except for one. As it turned out, that analysis may prove correct especially with the Intel they just received. Shepherd looked at the pair and with a calm expression said, "It seems that we may have a lead onto Makarov. A minor one but vital."

MacTavish looked at the image of the target, "Who is he, sir?"

"He's an arms dealer operating out of Central Africa. Name is Ahmed Moshin."

MacTavish looked at the image of the dark skinned African and made sure that Ghost was getting a good look. "Never heard of him."

"He's small time compared to others but Intel has solid information that this one has ties to Makarov. They intercepted a transmission between Moshin and someone named 'Viktor'." Shepherd handed over the copy of the transmission.

MacTavish read the transcribed transmission, "Says that Moshin found the ruby for the kingpin. I take it that it is something that Makarov has wanted."

"The evidence was considered weak but one analyst pointed out prior contacts and where they would have met. It read like a shrink's report but it was enough for me," Shepherd said. "According to the information the 'ruby' appears to be a deal for weapons and high grade ones."

"So we can assume that Makarov is planning something big then?" MacTavish looked up at Shepherd.

"Intel can't say what it is but if this Moshin knows Makarov, I want him."

"Where are we heading?"

"Intel confirms that Moshin is located at the South Sudan. Seems like he may be entertaining a few guests."

"So we're crashing a party then, my kind of mission," Ghost muttered.

"Make no mistake. This is an unusual move for Makarov since Moshin is not a big player," Shepherd warned, "But don't underestimate him."

MacTavish didn't need to be told twice. Operation Kingfish was a nasty reminder about that. They were lucky that they all hadn't been blown to bits and it rankled that Makarov had gotten away. If he explored the reasons why, he would have been surprised. At the moment though, they had another job to do and it looked like they were going in for some sun. "Aye, sir. Target is to be taken alive."

"Good luck out there Captain."

MacTavish and Ghost remained with the general to go over a few more details about the target before they left. He looked at his right hand man as they left and said, "You've got something to say then say it."

"Just that this seems a little bit of a waste of time. Even Shepherd admits that the Intel was a little sparse and no clear verification that this sod knows Makarov."

MacTavish admitted that as well, "I agree mate." He didn't add that he knew who it would have been to supply that Intel. It was a guess but then again…

"Well I guess the FNG will be good for something. Ryan can verify," Ghost said.

MacTavish almost frowned at the name but he realized who Ghost was talking about. He was going to have to ask about that later. "Aye. Have Ryan take a look at it and assemble the team. We're going to the Sudan."

"Copy that."

* * *

"You're sure about this?"

"Made the observations myself," Nicolette replied as she looked at MacTavish while he was looking at what she had. She glanced around but still stood at parade rest even though she was alone with him. She could tell that he didn't get how she could be certain. She explained, "I'm sure Shepherd mentioned that the initial report read like a shrink's report but the long and short of it is that given Makarov's known tendency as a mad gun for hire, this would not be beyond him."

MacTavish looked up from what she had given him and asked, "How did you figure it out Nico?"

"Most analysts would go with the obvious. In this case it is best to see this as an interlocking system. The incident at Rwanda was designed to incite anger with the populace with their neighbors. It is a smokescreen for something else." Nicolette looked at MacTavish and sighed, "To speak like a shrink, Makarov is very deliberate and meticulous. Any move he would make has a purpose."

"So this deal with Moshin is another one of those moves?"

"Moshin is low level and hardly a concern for the Company but…" Nicolette looked down. She knew that MacTavish valued her opinion and would consider everything even if it sounded like bullshit. She also knew that he knew she didn't bullshit when it mattered the most. "I actually saw Makarov and Moshin at a dinner gala for one of the warlords in Rwanda. My cover was that of a servant. The conversation I saw looked pretty cozy."

MacTavish took the time to absorb that information. She had been that close and if Makarov had been paying attention… A look on her face told him that she had noted that and probably multiple times since then. He had to ask, "Did they see you?"

"No one pays attention to a servant," Nicolette offered. She looked around as if for a rescue and sighed, "I know it sounds weak but… I think and… I have a gut feeling that Moshin is onto something that Makarov wants for his next plan."

"You don't have to justify much to me Nico."

"And I bet you say that to all the spooks you've met, Soap," Nicolette replied with a slight smile.

"Just you," MacTavish replied with a smile of his own. "Our infil is in the South Sudan. I know you're new to the team but not to the shite. You…"

"If you suggest that I stay behind, you got another thing coming, Soap."

MacTavish gave a short laugh, "Still being the stubborn arse."

"No more than you." Nicolette paused in their banter. As fun as it would be to carry on, she didn't want to get caught in a compromising position… at least have MacTavish in a position that was awkward. "Only if you call it as an order," she added.

MacTavish had considered giving the order for her to remain behind and maintain coms or be their surveillance from above. Yet from what he knew, she still was going out there, knowing she had a death threat over her head. She was a tough bastard. "I won't."

Nicolette looked at MacTavish. She was certain that he was going to order her to remain behind. He wasn't stupid and he knew what they were up against. "Are you sure?"

"Nico, I know you and even if I were to give an order, you'd find a way to get there… You always say you take care of your own." MacTavish gave her a look as if daring her to challenge that.

Nicolette knew he was using her personal philosophy against her. He had picked up a few things that year they spent at the facility. She gave a slight movement of her head and a slight nod. "Alright Captain. I do have some ideas for infil."

"As long as you make sure we land on our feet, Nico."

"Oh we'll land."

* * *

"When you said that we would land, I didn't think that you meant this." MacTavish looked at Nicolette while she was finishing examining some data on her tablet. They along with Ghost, Roach and Archer and Ozone were seated in a DC3 flying into the Central African Republic. They looked like they were there as part of a film crew.

"If you had been listening to the radio show as of this morning, South Sudan airspace is highly restricted. There are major lockdowns of the airports and they have really itchy trigger fingers at aircraft not their own or the Red Cross," Nicolette replied as she scanned her information. "If you had us fly in there then we would be either jumping or end up human fertilizer for the vegetation."

"So your idea is this?" Ghost looked at the clothing and the equipment they were seated with. He raised his brow at Nicolette even though his face was covered by his balaclava. "A bloody film crew?"

"If you had paid attention, all our gear is stored in film equipment containers. It'll get us through the borders. They won't inspect it thoroughly since everyone is so bloody afraid of being seen as bastards in a documentary film." Nicolette looked at Ghost, ignoring the fact that MacTavish and Roach were silently laughing.

"You're crazy," Ghost said shaking his head at her.

"I'm practical."

MacTavish shook his head. He did have to admit that this was not a usual method of infiltrating. At first he was much like how Ghost was now but he did trust her judgment. It was pretty much what she was being paid to do and that was to listen for what was going. The others that were going with them were skeptical too but they were taking their lead from him.

The DC3 landed at the airport and everyone lifted their packs and disembarked. They were encountered by someone barking, "Price!"

Nicolette took the lead, "Hello!"

It was risky to do that but she knew the guy and descended down the stairs to be greeted by a guy who was dressed for a day at Miami. Then again… he said, "Price. Interesting name." He gave a raised brow and continued, "Eli Vicento at your service. Your 'director' asked me to set up your expedition."

"Who the bloody hell put her in charge?" Ghost muttered at MacTavish.

"Oh an asshole," Eli said.

MacTavish held off Ghost since they didn't need any trouble. He asked, "Who are you?"

Eli led the way to a cart and explained, "Eli Vicento. Transportation and equipment but I don't supply assholes with a new personality. Hang on." He started the cart and drove across the tarmac. "I got you the list with a notice for the works." He handed a clipboard over to Nicolette.

Nicolette scanned the list and tried not to roll her eyes. Apparently her contact did this a little too good. "What the fuck Eli?"

"Hey they told me the works. You know how to use all of it?"

"We have our equipment." Nicolette started making cuts. "We're not going on a bloody safari," she muttered.

"Hey I follow the orders. You really want that?"

"Never know."

Their conversation was interrupted by a bunch of soldiers running by and shouting. Everyone looked and Nicolette see the others tense up. She asked, "Who are they?'

"Fuck if I know. It doesn't pay to ask questions. This is like the fourth or fifth government in three years."

"Bollocks," Ghost muttered.

Nicolette rolled her eyes and focused on Eli. "So you found our man?"

"Supposedly you got Alexi Yeltsin. Very good and also very late." Eli put a cigarette into his mouth as he made a correction.

An explosion occurred and everyone looked in the direction of it. Soldiers were running towards what looked like an SUV or what was left of one. It had exploded in a ball of orange fire and now was smoking. Emergency vehicles were moving towards it. Eli said, "Fuck now. Looks like this airport's gone to shit." He braked and started distributing stamped passports. "There easier than going through customs.

At that moment a jeep pulled up and from it emerged a dark haired woman with a set of scars running down the right side of her face. She said, "Bad news Eli. We need to switch airports."

"Shit why Lexi?"

"They bombed the general president's car."

"His car? Did they get him?"

Alexi glanced at Eli before looking at the group, her eyes lighting on Nicolette, "Well that's the bad news. They didn't." She addressed Nicolette and said, "You better have lots of money on you Nicky."

Nicolette gave a bland look at Alexi, "Don't worry about it. It's in cash." Her wrist was wrapped around the messenger bag that she had held onto since they lifted off. She kept everything she was going to need in the bag. Eventually she was going to have to explain how she got the money for this but at this point they needed to get out of the airport and on the road. "Do it."

Alexi nodded at Nicolette and pulled out her pistol and pointed it at the passing military truck and started shouting at the driver to get out. She motioned for her other man to get into the driver seat. After disarming the driver she told him to run away and had to give him a boot in order to get him to run. She said, "Get in."

Nicolette was out first and walked with a firm stride to meet up with Alexi and Eli. She let the others pass and waved them onto the truck, saying, "Eli will take care of the equipment."

Nothing more was said about that as the team climbed into the back of the truck. Alexi said, "You always seem to get the good ones Nicky."

"I know people Lexi," Nicolette replied with a warning look. She looked at Eli, "We're gonna need the truck and our equipment on it at the usual rally point."

"Gotcha covered," Eli replied. "Anything for you Lexi?"

"Just have my boys there and make sure that you confiscate all the liquor." Alexi looked around before tapping Nicolette, "Come on Nicky. Be like old times right?"

"Right because it's a fucking good day to be in Central Africa," Nicolette replied as she climbed into the back and stood with Alexi to lower the flaps. She sat on the bench and glared at Alexi while she smirked back. They had to be quiet while they paced through the security.

Alexi looked at the group that was seated in the truck and then at Nicolette while grinning. She pulled out a cigar and lit up saying, "Definitely got a good group her Nicky." She looked at the others and said, "I'm sorry the little _devchonka-sorvanets_ forgot to introduce us. I'm Alexia Yeltsin. I am the great white hunter to get you into the South Sudan though I happen to be Russian and a woman."

Nicolette scowled at Alexi and glanced at the others. There were a lot of questions, "Lexi is a Russian informant for this area and has provided important Intel on this part of the world."

"Don't be so modest Nicky."

"_Vy luchshe zakryt' yego_," Nicolette replied with a warning look. She switched to English and asked, "How bad does this spell for getting across?"

Alexi gave an amused and hard look at Nicolette. She glanced at the others and said, "Well you know Nicky that whenever the leadership here is questioned, they just tend to murder everybody. Living for the opportunity to settle scores. It's like the situation in South Sudan. The restricted airspace is in part because someone important to Malik Hassan is arriving."

"And you just know everything Lexi," Nicolette muttered as well as an uncomplimentary name in Russian. "We heard about South Sudan."

"Yes and you'll have militia on your ass if they find out you are here."

"You forgot to mention that," Nicolette replied with a glare.

"Don't worry. You still got friends as long as I'm around."

"So what the bloody hell are you?" MacTavish had listened to the conversation and no doubt this was going to produce awkwardness.

Alexi looked at MacTavish and noted how good looking he was. She gave a look and smoked her cigar. "I run a few guns, offer services and just over all know people. And you?"

"No questions Lexi," Nicolette interrupted. "That was the deal when you started working for us."

"You are such a spoil sport devchonka-sorvanets. But yes that was our agreement. Tell me how is life behind the desk working for you?" Alexi laughed at the look Nicolette was giving her. This was going to be the best fun she had in a long time.

**Translation from Google Translate**: devchonka-sorvanets (tomboy); Vy luchshe zakryt' yego (You better shut it.)

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like a mission to get under way. See what goes down next time on Outbreak...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Nicolette was still loading bullets into magazines when MacTavish asked her the question. She didn't answer right away but continued to load a magazine for her pistol. Finally she said, "Talk about what?"

MacTavish recognized the response for what it was and responded accordingly, "Alexi."

"What is there to talk about?" Nicolette finished her magazine and then picked up her pistol and went to work disassembling it and reassembling it. Each move was done with careful and dangerous deliberation.

MacTavish watched her and said, "The last time you were this pissed was when you bailed me out in the pub fight." He leaned on the makeshift table to look down at Nicolette. "Nico… What happened between you and Alexi?"

"Bitch left me to die." Nicolette finished what she was doing and cocked the pistol to indicate that it was ready to fire. She sighed and looked up at MacTavish, a bit surprised to find him close and staring at her. She was the one that usually did that and was surprised when MacTavish took her weapon and slowly put it on the table in response. She said, "Lexi is not the best person to have at your back."

"What happened?"

"It was a job before… now. I was trying to gather more intelligence on a possible lead to Makarov. Lexi was my way in. She's always been our informant and given good Intel for the Company for the division watching Africa and she is the one who has her hands in a lot of pots. She's that devil you know." Nicolette pulled out a package she had tucked in and managed to keep on her person even when they were interrogated by the captain of the army in Central Africa along with a couple of other things. She pulled out a cigar and held it out to MacTavish.

MacTavish took the proffered cigar and waited until she pulled out one and lit them both up. He gave an approving nod, "I don't know if I should ask you how you managed to get these past customs and the border." He gave a slight smile as he took a puff on the cigars that he was partial to ever since he tried them at Hereford. "Then again you got us into South Sudan."

Nicolette smiled as she smoked her cigar, "And I never used to smoke until I met you."

MacTavish chuckled, "Not getting any apologies from me. Consider it pay back for being a pain in my arse."

"And you should be honored," she replied as she clenched the cigar between her teeth. She continued, "Anyway, the Intel was good but we were set up. Both LZs were compromised and we had to hightail it out on foot. Lexi bailed on me before it got to that and I was alone." Nicolette looked at nothing in particular and took a long draught of her cigar. "I was on my own with nothing but an M4 and low ammo. I managed to get out and stumbled into a village. Lexi had the nerve to drop by and…" She gave a click of her tongue. She took a pull on her cigar and took a moment to inhale the cloves.

MacTavish listened and thought about it. As much as he would like to shoot Alexi Yeltsin himself, he was in the same position Nicolette had been. She was devil that was the lesser of two evils. "So what do you recommend?"

"We do the mission," Nicolette replied like it was the obvious thing in the world. "We do the mission, get Moshin and one step closer to Makarov."

"Always in perspective for you lass."

"Now I know you're daft since you know I'm no lady." Nicolette grinned even though she was looking out at the city streets below. She put the cigar in her mouth and took another pull.

"Just ruggedly handsome… lass." MacTavish grinned at her and he chuckled when he felt the friendly punch to his shoulder. "We'll get it done, Nico… and I won't let Makarov carry out his threat."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep, Soap. Not in this job."

"It's one I aim to." MacTavish took a pull of his cigar. "I always take care of my friends."

They sat in companionable silence, finishing their cigars. By then it was time to go. Alexi had given the call that Moshin had arrived and was heading to his meeting place. Nicolette was apprehensive mostly because they had to rely on Alexi for info and the timing just reeked of home field advantage for Moshin. She sat in their vehicle and pulled out her tablet.

"Video game?"

Nicolette looked over and found that Ghost was looking at her. They were to be paired with Archer who was silent with his sniper rifle. One of Alexi's men was driving them. It was a bit unusual but she trusted MacTavish's judgment. She had no idea that Ghost requested she be paired with him. She replied, "Gives longitude, latitude and I managed to get aerial surveillance… more like a hack into the feed. A gadget with features."

"Something from your job behind a desk?"

"Something like that." She looked at the man whom about twenty-four hours ago she had given a shiner and had earned a measure of respect. She sensed though that with her call on the infil and her association with Alexi… there was room for doubt. She said, "Lexi is one of the contacts I made for intelligence. We don't like each other."

"That I could tell." Ghost looked at Nicolette before looking through the windshield. He got it that she couldn't always tell what she did. It was the whole intelligence thing and hell if she wasn't that good, Shepherd wouldn't have assigned her to the 141. He requested that she be paired with him for the reason that he wanted to see what she could do in the field. He suspected that she and the captain had met before since she was comfortable in her speech with him.

On the plane, when she commented on the situation, she was very glib towards the captain and he just went with it. Then later at the safe house she and the captain were sitting almost in companionable silence and very comfortable with each other. It had him wonder why the captain wouldn't mention their prior relationship unless it had something to do with an op they did. Ghost was willing to give her the benefit of a doubt but the real test would be this mission.

So far she had come through. They had been detained in the middle of the city and taken as hostages… all of them except her and the informant Alexi. They were shouted at by amateur interrogators. He had worse before he joined the 141. The captain took the lead and refused to talk and the rest followed his lead.

As it turned out, some bribes had to be made, He was curious as to how she managed to come up with the cash but he figured it was one of those benefits of knowing people in intelligence. She really was living up to the call sign the others gave her. He would watch her back and it seemed that she was going to do the same for them.

Their quarry was in sight and Ghost radioed, "We've got a visual. Vehicle just pulled in front of us."

_Do you have visual of the target?_

"Negative. Standby," Ghost said as he watched the vehicle. He instructed the driver, "Keep back. We don't want to be made."

The driver murmured something and adjusted his driving. Ghost glanced at him and then forward at the target vehicle. It was slowing and looked like it was coming to a stop. This was a bit suspicious. "Vehicle is coming to a stop." Ghost looked out at the vehicle and saw a door open. "Ryan, Archer can either of you verify?"

Nicolette looked out with a small pair of binoculars. She focused on the one who exited. "It's not Moshin. It is his vehicle though."

Archer looked around as Ghost looked to see. Something wasn't right about this. From the building emerged what looked like Moshin. The building was a café of sorts. Ghost said, "We have visual. I repeat, we have visual of Moshin."

_Do not engage. We're setting up to box him in._

"Roger that."

Nicolette looked around. Something wasn't right and she was getting a bad feeling. She kissed her thumb and touched her forehead. That was the second time and she got the feeling that they were going to need it. She put her tablet back in her pack and readied her M4 assault rifle and scanned around after making an adjustment with the keffiyeh she hadn't gotten rid of even though Viktor Zakhaev was dead.

_Standby. We're in position._

Before Ghost could reply, they were fired upon by the guys that had been accompanied by Moshin. He shouted, "Duck!"

The automatic fire hit, shattering the windshield. Ghost, Archer and Nicolette ducked but their driver wasn't so lucky. He was hunched over the wheel and his blood was spilling out. Ghost shouted for everyone to get out of the vehicle while he got out shouting, "We're under attack! Repeat, we're taking heavy fire. Target is heading in your direction!" He fired his assault rifle to return fire at the bastards shooting at them while the target vehicle drove off.

_Copy that. We're heading towards you._

"That's not a good idea. Moshin is heading their way," Nicolette said to Ghost as she fired at Moshin's men. "We should pursue. Vehicle is still running." She looked at Ghost over the edge.

Ghost looked back at Nicolette. She had a point and if they stayed any longer, they were done for. He told her, "Take the wheel then." Into his radio he said, "Negative. We're joining pursuit."

Nicolette fired her weapon as she opened the driver side and pulled out the dead body. There was nothing to do about it now. As much as she enjoyed the fact that it was to be a thorn in Alexi's side, she didn't like the fact that someone not a part of their spat was dead even if it was war. She got into the driver side blinking slightly at the sparks and turned the ignition and revved the engine. "Come on. Get in!"

Ghost got in the passenger side and Archer got into the back to cover their six. They were barely in when she gunned the engine and took the path Moshin's vehicle went down. He grabbed the frame and held on as Nicolette barreled into the remains of a market stand or something. They managed to avoid any more gunfire thanks to Archer taking them out. Their main focus was trying not to get killed while chasing this guy.

"You drive worse than Roach in a Humvee," Archer commented as he looked around.

"Well I don't drive much. I keep getting other people into accidents," Nicolette commented as she made a tight turn to keep up. The gunfire was minimal, probably Moshin's paid off militia or something, and it felt like they were getting off light.

"Keep her steady," Archer called back after chuckling. He was keeping them covered by taking out the more immediate threats.

Ghost in the meantime was relaying their progress. The vehicle had diverted course and was forcing their vehicle and MacTavish's to run parallel on the narrow streets of the city they were in. He looked around when there seemed to be a sudden ceasefire as they made a turn and he looked around. He saw it and shouted, "RPG!"

Nicolette saw it and turned the wheel and braked to avoid a direct hit. "Hang on!"

The RPG hit the ground and lifted the right side of their vehicle and it flipped. The vehicle hit the ground with a sickening thud of metal and rolled. The sounds of African dialects filled the air as they approached the downed vehicle.

_Ghost? Ghost!_

* * *

MacTavish looked from the place he had taken in the backseat of the other vehicle that he and Roach were occupying with Alexi and her driver. Ozone along with one of Alexi's men was taking position near the compound just in case the bastard evaded them on the streets. It was the goal to catch Moshin en route to the compound since the security was tighter there. Ghost, Nicolette and Archer were in the other vehicle and setting up a tail.

Even though Ghost requested the assignment, MacTavish was inclined to keep Nicolette as far away from Alexi as possible except when the occasion was no other choice. He had spent time observing the Russian mercenary/gunrunner/informant and developed the opinion that he preferred Nikolai over her even though they were both in the same business of sorts. He also saw Nicolette visibly tense every time Alexi spoke to her and he suspected that vein ran deeper than what she told him. He couldn't put his finger on it but he wasn't going to press it either.

MacTavish glanced at Roach in the front passenger seat and they shared a look and went back to scanning the area. He ignored Alexi and actually wanted to smoke a cigar because she stared at him and made suggestive things that were subtle. First she had bothered Roach until he made it clear that she was to leave the team alone. It seemed to work to some degree.

"You always this silent?"

MacTavish said nothing for a moment before saying, "Less is more."

Alexi studied the Scottish captain. She hadn't missed how her old acquaintance and he interacted. There was definitely history there and it actually amused her. No doubt they talked about hers and Nicolette's relationship in the field and how she 'left' Nicolette to die. It was all a certain point of view and in the end it was just good business between them and everyone ended getting what they wanted. The Scottish captain was something else.

Glancing out her side, Alexi said, "Of course. Though I'm sure Nicky had a few things to say but then again she never talks much."

"Leave it," MacTavish warned, "This is my team. Do your job." He gave a warning look at Alexi.

"Alright _Captain_ just remember with the kind of money she throws around, it's not spent for just anything. Moshin is small fry compared to a few others. So you have to ask yourself why him and why Nicky is so interested in him."

MacTavish said nothing but continued to look around as they waited for the signal from Ghost. In the meantime Roach was looking out at his end. He had asked the same questions but in the end disregarded them since he liked Ryan. She helped him out when she didn't have to when his joke went bad with the quartermaster and he almost took a tumble during a training exercise and almost made a critical error but she kept him from getting taken out and the team.

Roach did have to admit that Ryan was a bit unusual. She was good with a gun and did her part but like Ghost, he suspected she could give a little more. Her turn through the death trap pit certainly revealed as much. He was impressed with the gymnastic moves and she was doing it with full tactical gear. That said something. Then her little joke when she came out… He knew she was something special to the team. He didn't like this Russian that knew her but he would follow the captain's lead.

_We've got a visual. Vehicle just pulled in front of us._

MacTavish was relieved at the break of the uncomfortable silence. He replied, "Do you have visual of the target?"

_Negative. Standby._

"Unusual that Moshin would be where they are at," Alexi commented. "They should be at the café near the market. Not a very good place." She mused as she checked the map.

MacTavish glanced at the Russian arms dealer and felt a sense of unease creep over him. As much as he didn't like her, something about the concerned manner she spoke in had him think twice. He asked, "You know something?"

"Just that this doesn't seem right."

_We have visual. I repeat, we have visual of Moshin._

MacTavish knew what that meant and tapped the driver to get a move on. He replied to Ghost's com, "Do not engage. We're setting up to box him in."

_Roger that._

Their vehicle started to move into position and MacTavish called to Ozone, "We're on the move."

_Copy that. I'm in position._

MacTavish nodded even though Ozone couldn't see him but it was reassuring all the same. Their vehicle pulled into position. The plan was to box in Moshin and extract him. The idea was to nab him in an area that was more friendly to them and not run by militia and thus get out of there with the target and to the extraction point. Since this happened with the vehicle making an unexpected stop… they had to make some changes. It didn't make him feel any better especially since Alexi was looking nervous and that was saying something.

"Something is definitely not right," Alexi murmured as she dialed on her cell phone and started talking to whoever it was on the other end.

At the same time MacTavish was listening to what Ghost was telling him. The radio was then filled with shouting from Ghost about taking fire. He replied, "Copy that. We're heading towards you." He tapped the driver the same time Alexi shouted orders and their vehicle lurched forward.

They had to change directions when Ghost said that they were in pursuit. MacTavish was certain that Nicolette had convinced Ghost to pursue. She had been adamant that if they wanted Makarov, they had to get Moshin. If he thought about it, she probably got behind the wheel herself and was driving at a neck breaking speed.

_If anything happens, stay on mission Soap. You won't get another opportunity like this again and probably too late._

_ And if someone goes down?_

_ You know me. I look after my own._

_ And I didn't mean it like that_, MacTavish thought to himself as he held on as the driver moved into position. Actually he wasn't sure what he meant but he took some comfort that Nicolette would be able to take care of herself. She had proven that time over including breaking her finger dragging his arse over the ground. He had to have faith in her and he knew Ghost would watch her back.

_We've got milita firing on us! Still in pursuit! Shite he's turning…_

The vehicle they were in lurched as the driver made an abrupt turn according to what Ghost was shouting. They were taking fire as well even though they were running parallel to the other vehicle. MacTavish shouted, "We got to drive him into friendly territory!"

"Good luck with that," Alexi replied as she barked orders to her man driving. She pulled up her gun and fired.

_RPG!_

There was static that followed and both Roach and MacTavish knew that something happened. MacTavish started shouting, "Ghost? Ghost!"

Alexi looked at the captain and then at the vehicle they were pursuing. She had to admit that if something happened… she was going to be bored without Nicolette. Still she had to keep up with this job. "Can't do anything right now." She barked at her driver to keep pursuit.

MacTavish knew that she was right but it felt wrong that they were being left behind. Even Nicolette wouldn't do that. Yet she told him specifically to stick to the mission. He looked at Roach and the man went back to returning fire to clear their path. He brought his rifle up to help. _You better be all right Nico. Or I'm gonna kick your arse._

_Bravo Six, this is S64._

MacTavish blinked when he heard that and answered, "This is Bravo Six. Are you all right S64?"

_Taking fire and moving on foot towards rally point. Over._

"We'll come back…"

_Negative. Proceed with mission. We will meet at the rally point. Over._

"Copy that," MacTavish replied. "Contact when you've reached rally point."

_Copy that. Out._

The vehicle continued to follow the target and it looked like the target was going to head back into hostile territory. MacTavish had reassurance of what he needed and he could count on Nicolette to do what they needed to do. He pointed out, "We need to get in front of him."

Alexi barked and order and grinned when the vehicle sped up. She had also heard over the radio what was going on and said, "Just like old times Nicky. Let's see how your luck holds this time."

They followed their quarry and their driver managed to get in front of them and ended up forcing the vehicle to head in the direction Ozone had set up. MacTavish called, "Ozone, target is heading in your direction. ETA three minutes."

_Copy that sir. I have the shot._

"Take out the vehicle but we need Moshin alive," MacTavish warned as their vehicle bounced over something that had fallen in their path. There was less gunfire now that they were out of hostile territory and the driver picked up speed. Alexi was barking orders in her cell phone when the vehicle picked up acceleration

The target's vehicle was hit from behind and swerved. It righted itself but the driver kept up. He was a little too close and their vehicle swerved and banged against the rear of the target vehicle. Roach ended up cursing, "Son of a bitch," and was shaking his hand.

MacTavish had hit the side of his head on the frame but was out of the vehicle and making his way around to the passenger side. He saw the whole where Ozone shot through the engine block. Ice shooting Ozone."

_Single shot._

"On me," MacTavish said as he was joined by Roach and Alexi. He looked at the door and pulled it open. What was inside was not what they expected.

* * *

**A/N:** Some background between Alexi and Nico and it appears that this mission is not going as planned. Keep watching for more on Outbreak...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_ Taking fire and moving on foot towards rally point. Over._

_ We'll come back…_

_ Negative. Proceed with mission. We will meet at the rally point. Over._

_ Copy that. Contact when you've reached rally point._

_ Copy that. Out._

Ghost opened his eyes and everything appeared as a blur. Something was tapping his face. They got harder when he tried to brush the hands away. "Piss off."

"Come on wake up you stubborn Brit. We gotta move."

Ghost finally cleared his head to find Nicolette looking down at him and was practically in his face. He knew it was her since her keffiyeh was hanging down her neck and he had asked her about it before when they were shipping out. Also her face was right in his and there was no mistaken the hazel green and the auburn hair. "What the hell?"

Nicolette gave a matter of fact look and said, "Good, you're not dead." She got up to check where Archer was providing cover to check in.

Ghost groaned a bit as he felt the throbbing in his head and rubbed it. He looked around to find that they were holed up in a building and taking fire. The last thing he remembered was that an ROG was being fired at them and their FNG was turning the wheel to avoid a direct hit. The explosion had knocked their vehicle into the air and flipped it over and he saw black when it hit the dirt.

"Come on slow poke. We gotta move and I'm not dragging your heavy ass through the streets." Nicolette was standing over Ghost and urging him to get up. She looked around just as an RPG hit the building and some debris fell. "Come on," she repeated as she grabbed Ghost by the wrist and tugged him to his feet.

Ghost was surprised that she managed to get his butt off the ground. He was on his feet though and he took his rifle back and locked and loaded. "Who died and made you boss?"

"You did when I dragged your ass out of our piece of crap vehicle," Nicolette replied.

Their 'piece of crap vehicle' ended landed on the roof after being catapulted into the air. Nicolette was the one to become fully conscious and she noticed Archer groaning and his face looked riddled with pain as he cradled his wrist. Ghost was knocked out completely and suspended by his gear belt hooking onto the frame. She had some bumps and scrapes including one that was near her ear as she ascertained her mobility and tried to get out of the vehicle.

There were sounds of the militia coming and she knew that she didn't have much time. She managed to reach into the back and tap Archer on the back and convince him to get out. She had to rearrange her position to pull Ghost out on her side and she was a bit sorry when the stick shift jabbed his abdomen but she managed to pull him free and his weapon along with a few things from the truck. She helped Archer to his feet and handed him his rifle and looked him in the eye and said, "I need you to cover. I know your wrist hurts but can you cover me?"

It seemed to snap Archer into focus and he held his rifle ready while she shouldered Ghost's rifle along with her bag and with her left held her M4 while with the right she grabbed the shoulder of Ghost's Kevlar vest and started pulling him away from the vehicle. Archer followed close behind covering. They made it to what looked like was an abandoned school or something and holed up in there. Archer took point to cover while she radioed in their situation.

One thing she had made sure of was to let MacTavish know what her radio sign was. He would know that their people were okay when she used it and it was one of those things about herself that she had shared during their year at Birmingham. She had explained to him that with her particular group, they were referred to by a number designation; that it made it impersonal for the Company to refer to agents as a number. MacTavish thought it was stupid but she did add that some handlers made it personal but had to play the game.

Having MacTavish know her radio sign was making it personal. Plus she got the feeling then that if they had to cross paths and separate again, he might end up hearing it and… it was something to know. For this mission, it was his clue in that she may not be there to help nab the target but she was still around and that he should continue. He had accepted that event though he eyed her with a peculiar look when she laid down her reasoning.

After letting MacTavish know what their plan was, she spent a good five minutes trying to get Ghost to fully wake up. He had started to so she was just helping him along with a few sort of slaps to his face while ignoring the fact that Archer was amused that she was slapping Ghost and pretty much getting away with it. It worked though and she got him awake and went to help Archer to cover fire while Ghost oriented himself.

Ghost shook his head and looked around. He saw Nicolette peering out and returning fire at the militia. Sighing he took up position and returned fire allowing her to pull Archer and she took a quick look at his wrist. Ghost noted that it was purple on Archer's left wrist; it was more likely broken and he could tell the man was trying hard not to cry out as she felt the bones in his wrist.

"Broke a bone in the wrist… maybe two," she assessed.

"I can still shoot," Archer said gritting his teeth.

Nicolette nodded and reached into her vest and pulled out field strapping. She couldn't make a full splint since he needed mobility but she could wrap it tight enough to help. "I'll wrap it tight enough. It should do until we get to the rally point."

Archer nodded, "Feels better already. Thanks Ryan."

Nicolette stood up and helped Archer up. She looked at Ghost, "Are we ready to go?"

Ghost knew where the rally point was. He glanced back at Nicolette said, "Ready when you are."

Nicolette picked up her M4 and motioned, "I noticed the back entrance. If we head out that way I think we have a good chance."

"Always being positive huh Ryan?" Archer gave a grin to show that he was okay as they huddled away from the gunfire.

"Staying positive usually helps," Nicolette replied looking around. Her gaze lighted on Ghost to defer to his authority. She may have cued in and taken charge when he was out but now that he was back, it was his call.

Ghost recognized her look and said, "Alright we'll head to the rally point. Ryan you take point, Archer the middle and I'll cover the rear."

"Hoo-rah," Nicolette replied automatically. After hearing her brother utter it so many times when he obeyed her and she was the bossy nag, it was an automatic thing. She did that once with MacTavish and he teased her about it for the rest of the day. She took point and prepared to open the door while Ghost kept an eye on their backs and Archer covered her opening the door. They could hear the sounds of the militia as they came closer.

Nicolette opened the door and checked her corners. There was nothing on that street and she muttered for them to move and started forward. She glanced at her wrist for the bearing since she knew the rally point was in the safe zone to the northwest. Finding it, she turned down the street to start their scramble to the rally point.

It was different taking point with a three man formation. When she followed MacTavish three years ago, she was the one covering his ass; she was the one hiding behind him so to speak. She did fly solo a few times but that didn't count. This was different but not so different from when she used to defend the kids that passed through Karen's house. She checked her corners and didn't make a move until she was sure.

It was relatively quiet the first couple of blocks. It was unnerving to all three of them since they were still within the hostile zone. There were the familiar sounds of guns popping off but they were a distance away. More likely they were firing at MacTavish's group or it could be a fight that was started to add on top of everything. While the quiet was a good thing, it also was a bad thing since it could spell gloom and doom but Nicolette was willing to think positive.

They turned onto a small side street that looked like those back alleys Nicolette once traversed in Europe. Nicolette crossed a cross section when the shot rang out. It pinged next to her foot followed by another. She stepped back and fell backwards onto her back when more shots started to come from a two story building.

"Ryan, are you okay?!" Ghost had seen her fall back and he thought she was hit. The Kevlar vests were good to some degree but in the end… He shouted at Archer to take a defensive position. Ryan was still on the ground.

Nicolette had two choices: fall forward or fall back. She chose the latter since the first shots were forward of her position. She landed hard on the ground but in the end it saved her life. The wall to her left had holes from bullets. The act itself hurt but she was alive and that was what counted. She heard Ghost shouting at her but there was no time to answer. She pulled out her pistol and fired in the direction the initial fire came from a few shots to buy her some time to get out of the line of fire. The problem was the difficulty in moving in fifty pounds worth of gear.

She managed to roll out of the way so she could push herself up. She was in a crouch and had her M4 out and shooting. She hit one of the shooters and looked around for a means of escape. They couldn't stop otherwise they would get pinned down.

_Ryan, are you okay?_

Nicolette looked back at Ghost who was covering the flank. She gave a hand signal and said, "Ghost we gotta move."

Ghost nodded and moved up to take the lead and Nicolette moved back to cover the rear. They encountered more fire and had to spend time firing back. Ghost and Nicolette switched positions while keeping Archer in the middle who was picking off hostiles trying to get one up on them. At one point, Nicolette was taking point and they were still six blocks from getting out of the hostile area and then another two blocks to the rally point. They managed to move two more blocks cutting down the distance until they hit more trouble.

Nicolette peered around the corner. The street was clear but that didn't mean that the buildings were. She scanned and then spotted the hostile… with an RPG. She shouted, "RPG!"

She took cover behind the corner and pushed Archer down and out of the way. She felt the tremor of the impact as it hit the ground and the corner of the building. It was a huge concussion into the ground and debris was flying everywhere. She put her arms over her head to shield it and felt the debris pound her arms and her body felt like it had been jostled and worse than the damn truck being tipped over and she just felt rubbery all over from the pulse.

"Hey, Ryan!"

Nicolette blinked and opened her eyes realizing she was on the ground and Ghost was looking down at her. "I'm good," she said and tried to get up.

Ghost had spent precious time pulling dirt and debris off her since she didn't move after the explosion hit. He thought she was down but she had curled up tight into a ball and had her arms protecting her head. Archer had been pushed out of the way and while it jostled his bad wrist, he was more or less okay. He looked at her, "Are you sure?"

"Does hearing bells ringing count?" Nicolette was looking around to survey her surroundings and reorient herself.

Ghost shook his head and pulled her to her feet. There were no serious injuries but she needed a moment and one they really couldn't afford to lose. He patted her shoulder and made sure she had her M4. "Come on. We gotta move."

Nicolette nodded and sighed. "I got it," she said and took point. She took out the bastard that shot at them with the RPG and checked their bearing and kept moving.

Ghost almost wanted to protest and let her take the rear but he didn't. He knew a thing or two about pride and let her take it. She wasn't seriously hurt and she still had her wits about her. In fact it seemed she started hauling ass with renewed determination. She took the lead and took out what she could see and was backed up by him and Archer.

They continued without too many more mishaps until they were about two blocks from exiting the hostile zone. Ghost was taking point this time and said, "Technical one o'clock."

It was confirmed when the gun started firing and the loud rumbling of the discharge filled the air. Even though they were getting cover from the building, they could feel the pulse from the impacts. Nicolette spotted a hostile at their three o'clock and took him out. "Use a grenade."

Ghost had the same thing in mind. He pulled one off his belt and threw it just as Nicolette peered around and took a shot. He did the same to take out the gunmen and the explosion from the grenade helped. He tossed another one onto the vehicle to dismantle it completely and the three of them continued to run.

It was one thing piled on another when the corner they turned ended up being a dead end and they were being fired upon. Archer had leaned against a door that fell open and he fell into the building. Trying to regain his balance he ended up grabbing Nicolette's vest by the shoulder and ended up throwing her off balance and they both hit the dirt inside the building, leaving Ghost alone outside.

Nicolette was the first get up and was ready to shoot only to find that it was a room full of children and their teacher huddled in the center. There was no immediate threat but that didn't mean that there couldn't be. Still they were okay and she pulled Archer in so Ghost didn't trip over his feet when he got in and shut the door and took cover by the wall. It was a good thing since the bullets went through the metal door. Ghost locked it from the inside so that whoever it was would be forced to kick it down if they had to and he looked around to check on his team and to make sure that there were no hostiles inside.

Nicolette looked around and motioned for them to follow. She motioned with her hand to the school teacher to be quiet and indicated that they weren't going to harm them. It was a gamble since it could be that she didn't like foreigners and was a militia supporter. It happened. As it turned out the woman was more than glad to let them pass through. She looked relieved that they weren't going to do anything and that they were taking their guns and leaving.

They moved in formation through the building, checking their corners to make sure that nothing was going to pop out. Ghost was the one that took the lead when they found the door that led them out to the streets. He peered around the corners and found that it was quiet. It had him suspicious and took a tentative step out. They were clear and he signaled for the others to come out. Nicolette was the last to exit and she took the lead.

They didn't encounter any more hostiles and managed to cross into the safe zone. It was a bit of a relief but they still had to be on guard. Moshin's men could still be out there and ready to shoot. Just because they were in a safe zone, that didn't necessarily mean that all the people there were friendlies. They were just more inclined to leave them alone unless they were threatened. It wasn't uncommon to see people with guns walk the streets but that hardly made things better.

"We've got two more blocks," Nicolette said to Ghost as they paused to take a breather. She looked at Archer and his wrist. "How's the hand?"

Archer's wrist looked swollen but it was hard to tell since she had wrapped it tight with strapping. He said, "A bitch."

Nicolette took it as gently as she could and said, "Wriggle your fingers."

"What?"

"Humor me," she said.

Archer complied and wriggled his fingers. He was a little stiff in a couple of them but they were moving. Nicolette undid the strapping to loosen it up. "Give you a little more breathing room." She didn't say anything about the purple and red look on his hand. The muscles or tendons might be bruised as well. She finished what she was doing and asked, "How's that?"

Archer rotated his wrist and found that he could move his fingers more readily. "Better. Thanks Ryan."

Nicolette gave a nod and glanced at Ghost. He was covering them and waiting patiently until he said, "You done?"

"As done as I'm gonna be," she said. She stood up and gave Archer a hand up. She checked her wrist and noted their bearing. "My guess is two blocks from the rally point in the northwest direction. Suggest that we stick to the back alleys. We don't want to attract too much attention."

Ghost took a moment to look at Nicolette. He knew she was deferring to him since he was technically the superior officer. "Agreed. Let's move out." He paused a moment to look at her and say, "Nice work back there Ryan."

"Just doing my job, sir," Nicolette replied as she took up the rear to cover Archer. Her lip twitched in a slight smile. She added in a joking tone since she couldn't help it, "But hauling your heavy ass calls for serious overtime."

Ghost normally would have challenged that in a physical way but he had caught on to the humor that Nicolette used to lighten a situation along with her sarcasm. He replied, "Consider it make up for not giving it your all."

"Solid copy," Nicolette replied with a wry grin even though the man wasn't looking in her direction. "British Nazi."

"Crazy Yank."

Archer wisely said nothing. Whatever the two lieutenants wanted to say they could say it. They had equal rank so he was going to say nothing. It was a bit unusual since Ghost was not known for being cheery in any situation except for a few instances. Then again no one ever quite challenged him the way she did and you wanted to laugh but weren't sure if you should, given the parties involved. The only thing he was glad for was the fact that she was good with field medic work.

They made their way as quietly as they could, avoiding the major streets as much as possible. If they had to walk through the crowd, they did their best to go with the flow and stuck to the edges just in case to make a clean getaway. It worked out pretty well and they managed to make it to the rally point just as MacTavish and his group pulled up with a prisoner sitting in the back with a sack over his head. It was Alexi who said, "Always have to do it the hard way don't you Nicky?"

"Zatknis'," Nicolette replied.

~0~0~

"So you actually caught Moshin?"

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself, Said?" Nicolette folded her hands in front of her and gave a sweet smile at her interrogator. "You know the nature of a good story."

Said gave a wry smile at that. He should have known better. He could see that Nicolette wasn't going to be forthcoming with her information unless it was on her terms. "Okay, I got ahead there. But you are going to get to that point?"

"We'll just have to wait and see," Nicolette replied with a shrug. She stretched her limbs and rotated her shoulders while she was seated. "I'm just getting started."

Said took a moment to ponder her words. True the story was getting started. There were a lot of holes in it and probably there was a purpose to it. Some of his earlier queries had been answered somewhat. It was true that this agent spent a year at Birmingham with one of the fugitives and it seemed that a friendship had developed and they had a bond of trust that was pretty strong in light of the fact that she was a spy and he was a soldier.

Nicolette was well aware that Said was thinking about everything. The way she told the story had a purpose to it and there were some things that were best kept private. The year in Birmingham was alluded to and a few details revealed. Then Operation Kingfish and that she had lived with a death warrant on her neck… it all fit in and she wondered how Said would take it when she got to the part about Shepherd.

_All in good time._

Nicolette gave a slight smile as she remembered her motto when she used to tease friends when they questioned her methods. It had them exasperated but smiling and sometimes laughing. She could follow her own advice and continue with the plan. She said, "I know you are wondering why I gave some details about Birmingham and Kingfish in the way I did."

"That crossed my mind," Said admitted. He tapped the table with his fingers as he flipped to the chronology that he had to keep track of events. He made a note, not caring that she was watching. "Then I realized that you told them because they had relevance to your story." He looked up at her and continued, "So I am willing to listen."

"And yet you have some questions burning on that tongue of yours. It's what makes you a good interrogator or rather investigator, Said. Your reputation precedes you in most circles… at least in our world."

Said didn't say anything about that. He had looked up the embassy dinner she referred to and requested the security footage that was available. He doubted there would be anything substantial from it but it was worth a shot. He looked at her and then said, "I do have some questions."

"Ask as long as you don't get ahead of yourself."

"About this one called Ghost. Didn't he suspect anything? I mean you both worked Operation Kingfish." Said was puzzled about that and he wondered how she managed to pull off the Marine cover for the better part of two and a half years in the presence of two men who were there at that op. "He would have had ample opportunity to view the photo."

"Ghost is one of those that is like me. We make sure we have evidence before accusing."

"So he figured it out. Why would he not say something about it to MacTavish?"

"That is all in good time Said," Nicolette replied. "Suffice to say, Ghost knew that there was more to me than what I showed in the beginning. He had a different view of me; more like I was a soldier that was hiding their light. Eventually he did work out a few things but when and where…" She shrugged her shoulders. "That's Ghost for you."

"You speak as if he were alive. Is he?"

"Call it that religious thing about them being alive as long as you keep a memory of them," Nicolette replied, "Other than that…"

"I understand. And what of Alexi?"

"Well she's a bitch and always will be. In fact she was one throughout that whole mission. The necessary evil in any op and a pretty good reminder…"

**Translation from Google Translate:** Zatknis (Shut up) Again any apologies for poor translation.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like a few mishaps along the way but Ghost, Nico and Archer made it out and it seems that Ghost may have some respect for her. Doesn't their banter sound familiar? Keep watching for more on Outbreak...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You know this would be better if you let me do it. I have ways of getting a man to talk," Alexi paced around looking at MacTavish, Ghost and Nicolette with a slight pout on her face.

Nicolette had her brow raised at the Russian arms dealer and said before either man could get in a word, "Yes and I'm sure we would rather get that information with our clothes on." She narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Alexi smirked at Nicolette and noted how the two men were trying hard not to be embarrassed and replied in Russian, "Right because being the sweetheart you are gets you what you want." She made her way towards Nicolette and looked down at her and rubbed her finger on Nicolette's cheek. "Sweet little Nicky. I wonder how you ever managed to get to your position being a sweetheart."

Nicolette glared at Alexi and picked her hand off like it was a dirty article of clothing, "It's not my call and it's not yours Lexi." She flung the hand aside and looked up at Alexi with a look as if to dare her to say otherwise.

"Right and when was the last time that went well?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about unless you are being the usual pain in the ass," Nicolette replied with gritted teeth. "You have one job and you are starting to not adhere to it. If you want to get paid…"

"Fine," Alexi said with a smirk. "The things I do for you." She gave a mocking pat on Nicolette's cheek and started to walk out. "We'll keep an eye out." She gave a click of her tongue towards Ghost and MacTavish on her way out.

Nicolette had her teeth gritted and waited until Alexi was out of the room before giving a growl and started pacing back and forth. "God I knew this was going to be a bad arrangement but no because the…" She mumbled a name before continuing, "… knows everything here…"

"Uh… Ryan?"

Nicolette was well aware she was making a scene but Alexi really irked her. She saw MacTavish's look of sympathy and Ghost was looking like he was uncomfortable even though you couldn't see his face. She apologized, "Sorry about that." She took a breath and addressed MacTavish, "Your call sir."

It was MacTavish's call in this and he decided to go in and interrogate their prisoner along with Ghost. He looked at Nicolette as she stood there waiting and took in the abrasions on her face. Ghost had filled him in on what happened and he was relieved that nothing serious happened. He felt like he did when she had to separate nearly three years ago at the missile facility in the Altay Mountains; he worried about her and was annoyed that she wandered off.

He let her plan the means of getting them there and she was willing to suffer under the scrutiny of someone she extremely disliked. It made him curious about what else she did and he knew Ghost was curious about it too since he didn't miss the man's look during the exchange between the women but he wasn't going to say anything. Looking at Nicolette, MacTavish gave her a nod of understanding before motioning for Ghost to follow him into the room of the building that had been secured, courtesy of Alexi, and interrogate their prisoner that was _not_ Moshin.

Nicolette watched as Ghost and MacTavish disappeared behind the door. The longest part was interrogation and it was a guy that wasn't their guy but they were willing to work with anything he could give him. She then started to pace a little before going to sit on a bunch of crates. She looked at her gloved hands that had the fingers exposed so she could see her silver ring and started twisting it as she swung her feet silently.

A noise distracted her and she pulled out her pistol and pointed it in the direction she heard it. She had it pointed at Roach who was holding his hands up to indicate he meant no harm. She said, "Fuck, Roach. Are you trying to get yourself killed?" She lowered her weapon and flipped on the safety to holster it.

Roach lowered his hands and sheepishly said, "Sorry. Just came in. I don't like those blighters of what's her name."

"Don't blame you," Nicolette replied. She went back to playing with her ring. "Sorry that I had to use her resources at all but… we had to get into the country somehow. Lexi… she knows people." She shrugged her shoulders and looked at Roach and took in his appearance. "At least you don't look like shit. I know I do."

"Look more like someone behind a desk who had a rough day. That's why you're Ryan," Roach teased. He approached and gestured if it was okay to sit on the crates with her. He did when she beckoned him to sit. "Pays to read," he added with a shrug.

Nicolette chuckled and looked at Roach, "Yes it does and I do it too much."

"It's not a bad thing… especially since you did kick arse." Roach watched the look that appeared on Nicolette's face and added, "I don't think I've ever seen Ghost look impressed as he was with you. I guess running into a pole helped."

_Don't think he'll be impressed considering current things_, Nicolette thought to herself. She smiled and looked at Roach. She liked the Brit the first time they met before getting Operation Kingfish underway. He had a cheerful personality that he kept even when going through the thick of a fight. She could see it now and it seemed that some people fared better than others. She replied, "Running into a pole works mostly when opposing parties are being bastards… but it's also a convenient excuse when there is a little roughhousing during sparring."

"I'll keep that in mind," Roach replied. He watched as Nicolette went back to twisting the silver band around her finger. He asked, "Missing the boyfriend?"

"What?" When Roach pointed at her ring, Nicolette started chuckling and held up her hand for him to see. "This? No. It is something my brother gave me… just before he shipped out."

"Soldier?"

"Marine… like me." Nicolette resisted the urge to laugh. She did find one thing funny about this cover. "It was something we did as a way to remember we are always together. His ring has my name on it and his name is on mine." She pulled it off to show Roach. The last time she did that was when she answered the same question only with a little more detail.

_"Something bothering you, Nico?"_

_ Nicolette looked up to see MacTavish looking down at her. "No. Why do you ask?"_

_ "Well every time you've had a rough day you sit and twist your ring around your finger." MacTavish pointed at her hands to emphasize his point. "You know you can quit being a stubborn arse and go home. I'm sure he'll be happy to see ya."_

_ Nicolette replied, "I'm sure he would. It's been a long time."_

_ "Then you should go. It's a mistake to be here. Might get the wrong idea." MacTavish shrugged his shoulders._

_ Nicolette frowned at what MacTavish was saying. She looked up at him and asked, "What are you talking about?"_

_ "You being here and training with me. He might get the wrong idea."_

_ It dawned on Nicolette what he was talking about and she started laughing. When MacTavish asked her what was so funny, she held up her hand and pointed at it, "This? This was given to me by my brother." She pulled it off her finger to show him the inside of the band where it clearly showed 'Kyle'. "Kyle has one like it with my name on it. We got them when he shipped out to boot. He said it was a way that we'd always be together. Karen has one with both our names on it."_

_ "Your mum?"_

_ "She was more a mother to us than our real mom."_

_ "Step mum?"_

_ Nicolette chuckled at MacTavish's attempt of putting things into context. It was like when she gave a shorter version to Nikolai. She held up her ring to look at it. "Kyle and me are foster kids. We have a mom but she couldn't take care of us and I don't remember her anyway. Karen was one of the better ones… treated us like we were her own. It was a miracle that we were allowed to stay on permanently."_

_ "She sounds nice," MacTavish offered._

_ Nicolette could tell that he felt embarrassed about his earlier assumption. She learned that he was a man of integrity. She had that feeling about him the moment they met even though they were at odds. The fight in the pub… he defended her honor even though he had been going through a pity party. She smiled and said, "She is the best. She taught me Russian and Russian culture. It's why I get along so well with Nikolai. Kyle… the best big brother. You would like him."_

_ "Not sure about that."_

_ "You're right. He might kick your ass because I know you. It was like trying to tame a wild dog every time I brought a guy home for studying." She smiled and started chuckling._

_ They started to laugh at that. At some point MacTavish took her ring and gently put it back on her finger. He ended up teasing her a little about something and she ended up getting him in a headlock. Time to say 'uncle'…_

"It's nice," Roach replied as he handed the ring back to Nicolette. He watched as she put it back on her finger. "Get a lot of people mistaken it for a guy?"

"More than you know," Nicolette replied, her memory still fresh on when MacTavish stuck his foot in his mouth. She gave Roach a shoulder bump and asked, "How's Archer?"

"Good. The medic… she… said that the break wasn't that bad. It could have been a lot worse if you hadn't stabilized it." Roach cleared his throat since he knew as well as the others that Nicolette and Alexi were not on the best of friends terms.

Nicolette smiled and teased the man, "You are cute when you're polite, bug. Thanks though. It is what it is between me and Lexi."

"Then why did you… I know you said that she is an informant and knows the area…" Roach was confused about that and was hoping Nicolette could shed some light on the subject.

"Well she is but she is one of those important cogs in the whole thing. While she's the kind of person we would go after, she is also the stabilizing influence in this region. Moshin pissed her off so she was more than happy to help us out but that doesn't mean she's gonna play nice. Just as long as she does what I managed to scrounge up as payment for, it will be fine."

"Intelligence thing with the money?"

"Yep," Nicolette answered in a matter of fact tone. "Even though Shepherd assigned me here, I still have friends and contacts around the world. Any agency on my side of the pond has similar ways with their undercover/op units. Desk jockeys like me are the middle men and on occasion are the ones that give the vital piece for the mission to succeed."

Roach listened and nodded, "Then we were right in calling you Ryan. Seems like you know things that would help us out. What do you do for fun?"

"Bungee jump without the cord," Nicolette replied not thinking how funny it sounded and was startled by Roach laughing at her. She looked at him and asked, "What?"

"No wonder people don't believe you are from behind a desk," Roach replied still laughing. He liked Nicolette a lot in terms of being a good friend. "You appear one way but then you do a one eighty. Like the whole more than what they appear thing."

"You'd be surprised," Nicolette replied in agreement. She looked down and gave a slight smile since it was a bit ironic that Roach mentioned that.

Roach would have said something but the door to their makeshift box opened and MacTavish and Ghost exited. Roach was on his feet to look like he had been patrolling while waiting. Nicolette studied the two men with a calm and almost bored expression on her face. She knew that it wasn't good and she slowly leapt off the crate she was sitting on to stand. She asked, "Any luck?"

"Bastard wouldn't talk," Ghost muttered, "Or if he did it was in some language but the blighter understood us." He paced around agitated.

Nicolette looked at Ghost but then her gaze went over to MacTavish. He was giving her that look. She knew what he had in mind. It would serious poke holes into her cover and he knew that but he wasn't going to put her in a position like that if she didn't want to. Yet... "Let me talk to him," she said.

MacTavish gave her a look and Ghost said, "The wanker wasn't talking to us. What makes you think you can get anything out of him?"

Nicolette looked at Ghost with a straight face and replied, "By asking nicely and being my obnoxious self."

MacTavish made a motion to rub his forehead trying to hide the amusement he felt and also to contemplate options. He did when they were getting nowhere and it was clear that their prisoner knew something. He didn't want Alexi anywhere near the prisoner and it wasn't because of the implications Nicolette gave and Alexi sort of verified. He was reluctant to ask Nicolette to try her hand since he knew that would probably reveal more about who she really was than what she wanted known. He now understood what she had meant when she reported in.

Looking up, he saw that Ghost was looking at him for his decision. It seemed the man was inclined to let her try even though the doubt was evident on his face. Roach thankfully was trying to look like he was not listening by looking towards the door out of the building like he was guarding. He looked at Nicolette who was looking at him as well and he nodded, "Do it, Ryan." It was strange to be calling her by that but…

Nicolette nodded and set down her M4 but she still had her pistol strapped to her waist. She walked towards the box and could almost hear Alexi taunting her even though she was outside. Her features contorted into a controlled look as she put her hand on the door and opened it. She went in with a decisive manner and closed the door with the same quietness she would do at MacTavish's office. She looked at the prisoner who was scoffing as he said in his native language, "So they send in a woman to do a man's job."

Nicolette leaned against the wall to face the prisoner. She crossed her arms and replied in the same language, "They send in a warrior who knows how to deal with the enemy… Gideon Manzi." She took in the shocked look on the man's face and gave a slow and feral smile.

* * *

"So Moshin was never supposed to be here?" Ghost looked at Nicolette while they were all gathered in the room. By sheer courtesy Alexi was there and she was smirking as if she knew something.

"Moshin was supposed to be here for a meeting with the militia general in the hostile zone. Regular arms deal," Nicolette said as she looked at everyone and poignantly ignored Alexi. "The deal was to supply the general but also to have forces for another op that Makarov had been developing. So we were on the right track."

"So Moshin was tipped off then?" MacTavish looked at Nicolette and tried to ascertain a few things through silent observation.

"Possible. Manzi says Moshin doesn't tell him anything but I managed to get out that he is a point man for a colleague of Moshin and that he arranged for Moshin to be concealed while attending at an indaba…"

That had the others looking confused but it was Archer that asked, "What the bloody hell is an indaba?"

"Traditional meeting of tribal councils… it's a Zulu word, which by the way was what he was speaking," Nicolette explained as she looked at Ghost. Her tone was very matter of fact and sounded like a documentary. "Anyway, the main thing is that Moshin is in South Africa and I am guessing more likely the township in Cape Town."

MacTavish listened and nodded, "All right I get that our guy is in South Africa. I'm assuming that it's because the prisoner's from there and just by the words he used. It does seem a little weak though since he didn't actually say it."

Nicolette knew MacTavish had to be the captain on this. She didn't take it personal since he knew her and she knew him. That was that. She replied, "Indaba is a very specific word to the region. There is no other word to signify what it is and Manzi wouldn't have used it to refer to anything else. It does sound weak but… sure bet Moshin is there."

"And why Cape Town?"

"Because Nicky knows as well as I do that the Cape is the center of all kinds of my territory," Alexi answered while grinning in a knowing fashion at Nicolette. She took a step forward and teased, "And you didn't really need to drag that out of him did you?"

Nicolette gave a bland look at Alexi before saying, "She's right. The Cape is notorious for all sorts of deals: weapons, drugs, blood diamonds… The townships are ideal since they are vast mazes of corrugated steel and there are places easy to hide from the authorities."

"Any way to confirm this?"

"I might have someone down there who could find out," Alexi offered smirking.

MacTavish looked at Nicolette and she replied, "I also know someone who knows someone who knows something. I owe him a rematch." She gave a slight nod.

MacTavish understood what she meant by that. He nodded, "Alright, confirm the intel and we'll get Manzi taken care of."

Nicolette nodded at that and went to go find some place private to make a phone call. She wasn't alone however and it was confirmed when she heard Alexi say, "Now what did you really do to get the man to talk?"

"I asked nicely," Nicolette murmured as she found a secluded area to make her call. She was annoyed that Alexi wasn't going to leave her alone. "Which is better than your way," she added with a hint of disgust.

"At least I am direct and I get everything without having to waste my time. Though of course you did manage to procure some interesting results," Alexi replied with a sly grin on her face. "Not normally the violent person and yet…"

"I asked nicely," Nicolette repeated as she glared at Alexi.

"But you and I both know that there are things you can do that I am sure you don't want that cute captain of yours to know. I wonder how he feels about a member of his team knowing the most brutal of techniques?" Alexi looked at Nicolette with a poignant look. It turned into a knowing smile as she took in the look Nicolette was shooting her way.

Nicolette was ready to commit homicide right then and there and she knew how to do it without leaving a body. It was one of the things she was not proud of being able to do but as Jensen explained, it was a necessary in this line of work, but he was confident that her unique qualities would help with that. She had sort of implied it to MacTavish but he never pressed. She wouldn't be surprised if he ordered her off if he did know the whole truth.

Glaring at Alexi, she said, "There are multiple ways of getting what is needed and I'm not inclined to be the slut or murderer like you."

"Keep caution in your tone, Nicky. You have no right to claim such a statement considering that job in the Congo Republic. And since we're on the subject, how many militia did you kill today?" Alexi looked at Nicolette and gave a chuckle. "You are equal in the blood on your hands Nicky."

"I do what I have to do to survive. _You_ taught me that by bailing out on me," Nicolette countered in a cold tone. "You left me to die and then you had the nerve to come in like it was nothing for you."

Alexi chuckled, "Oh Nicky, when are you going to stop with the fantasy that your partner is going to have your back? In the end all you are doing is setting yourself up for failure." She pulled out her pistol, a Sig Saur 9mm, and ejected the clip to examine it. She held up the clip and waved it like it was nothing and smiled at Nicolette who was looking at her with a quiet countenance. "Nicky, _I_ was only doing what was the best maneuver. You have to learn that in the end in order to survive, you have to look out for number one. What does looking out for a partner do? It gets you killed."

"You only say that because you have no heart, bitch," Nicolette replied. She was surprisingly calm even though her eyes were narrowed in anger.

"Please, spare me the 'no man left behind' and the 'man next to you' crap," Alexi retorted as she ran her thumb on the top bullet. "How do you think I got to where I am? You think it was by being 'nice' and taking care of the team?" Her tone was mocking as she made fun of Nicolette. "You are living in a dream world."

"Your way doesn't explain loyalty."

"And that is where you will get burned every time," Alexi pointed out. "My men are loyal because they know I won't save their asses. They only care about themselves, getting paid and it is good. An incentive is not loyalty." She looked around to observe and then a sly smile came across her face. She looked at Nicolette and put her clip back into her pistol, "Perhaps I could teach you better by having some fun with that moody asshole with the mask… or better yet with that captain of yours."

Nicolette narrowed her eyes and growled, "You leave them alone… or I swear I'll…"

"You will do nothing," Alexi interrupted coolly. She held her pistol like she was going to bring it up and point it at Nicolette but the muzzle was still pointed downward. Still it indicated a threat and she would carry it out if she wanted to. "Don't forget Nicky that without me to maintain the balance and have an in with everyone here, you would have nothing. The warlords would be all over you especially considering that the last job put you in some hot water."

"All because you decided to bail on me. You're implicated in that as well and one of these days it will come back to bite you in the ass." Nicolette looked down at the weapon that Alexi held in the position that could be perceived as a threat. Her expression was calm and bland as she looked at it and then back up at Alexi. "And when that day comes, I will be the one to see it."

"Bold words, Nicky. I do hope that they will serve you well even though I think that you will be the first of the two of us to go." Alexi nodded as she said that to indicate that she meant it. She started to walk away when she abruptly turned and raised her gun to fire at Nicolette.

Nicolette reacted like it was second nature. Her hand grabbed the wrist and twisted it down and away. At the same time she pulled her knife and held it at a dangerous position against Alexi's throat. Her eyes were narrowed in anger as Alexi laughed and said, "There may be hope for you yet Nicky."

Nicolette lowered her knife as Alexi lowered her gun and holstered it. She sheathed her knife and said, "And may I not end up like you. Leave my team alone."

Alexi smirked at Nicolette and nodded, "I was getting bored on this job anyway. Have fun in Cape." She turned and walked away to leave Nicolette to dial her contact.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like they have someone but it wasn't Moshin and Nico tries her hand at interrogation plus some interesting words between her and Alexi. Keep watchign for more Outbreak...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So when were you going to tell me you spoke what is it Zulu?" MacTavish tried to wind the word around his Scottish accent.

They had infiltrated Cape Town after receiving the go ahead from Shepherd. Nicolette had managed to verify that Moshin was in South Africa and from a well-known friend. MacTavish was surprised that Nikolai had sources in that part of the world since he was Russian but then again Alexi was Russian herself and working in this part of the world. Still it was nice to hear from the informant that was pleased to call him a friend.

Nikolai had been able to confirm from a source that there was an unusual amount of activity in the Cape Town Township. The local gangs were becoming increasingly violent with the local populace except those that were friendly to the gangs. The chatter spoke of an important dignitary or whatever word they were using arriving and guest quarters were made within the host's stronghold within the township.

It sounded odd that this colleague had a stronghold in what was considered a slum but MacTavish trusted Nikolai's word. He declined at the time to have a transport in since Shepherd had one set and they had Manzi secured. Nikolai was agreeable but left the offer of a transport and all he needed to do was call. He also told MacTavish to say hello to their mutual friend and not to sound so serious. MacTavish almost laughed at that but said that he would do that.

With Nikolai's confirmation and some incoming satellite imagery that Nicolette managed to scrounge up while she was waiting, they were able to update Shepherd on the situation. He gave the go ahead stating that they still had a mission to catch Moshin. Within a few hours he, Ghost, Roach and Nicolette were on their way to South Africa. Archer and Ozone went back with the prisoner since Archer's wrist was out of commission and the prisoner needed to be escorted back to base for further interrogation.

They landed early in the morning, touching down just outside of one of the township neighborhoods on the outskirts. They walked their way in and had been startled by a woman who was getting ready to leave and head to work. Nicolette had been quick to reassure the woman that they weren't going to hurt her. It worked but Nicolette wasn't too sure. The gangs and the civilians more likely were supportive of Moshin. She said they should keep moving and stay within the shadows.

Nicolette looked at MacTavish and replied, "Probably never since I didn't expect to use it again." She gave a slight smile as she looked around the corner. She then added, "I made friends with a MI6 or MI5 operative and he had lived in South Africa. He decided to teach me."

"First for everything then," MacTavish replied as he took position beside her. He left out comments on someone teaching her since she would probably tell him he was being a Scottish pervert and what he took from her words was his problem. It wasn't his business anyway and he had learned his lesson the hard way when he assumed something. He then added in a whisper, "Check your corners."

"Bossy nag," she replied just as softly.

"Funny, I thought that was you."

Nicolette glanced at MacTavish with a slight smile and then said, "One."

MacTavish didn't smile but was amused that she was going to play that game. Then again he started it. "Alright lass lead on," he said.

Nicolette nodded and started forward, checking the corners before moving to the next set of houses. They still had enough darkness to keep hidden since they were on the outskirts but close to where they needed to go. They had to get to the stronghold, break in and apprehend Moshin and get out and try to avoid getting overrun by kids and young adults waving guns who knew these streets better than they did. It was a walk in the park.

They paused by a set of houses and the corrugated steel made them look like crappy sheds. Ghost couldn't help but comment, "I thought this shite was over."

"Poverty mate," Roach commented.

Nicolette agreed, "That's what you get when you think you've done away with one thing but forget the others." She looked around and checked. They needed to pick up the pace and she was rather uneasy about the whole thing even though it was a solid plan to get in, get Moshin and get out. "Convenience on all sides… except for those that live it."

"Alright keep moving," MacTavish said. It wasn't meant to be rude but sometimes Nicolette's analysis and deep thinking did have a tendency to sound ominous. Also when she had contempt for something it showed when she made comments like that and it sounded rude to people not used to it.

They continued until they reached the stronghold. It looked like the other buildings at first glance but a closer look revealed that it was much better built. Nicolette looked around the corner and peered through her scope. She could make out the guards that were posted. "I've got five guards posted."

MacTavish took the opportunity to look and confirm, "Copy that."

"Get down," Ghost said as he tapped MacTavish's shoulder.

It was a good thing he did. Coming through was a vehicle with men and guns. They were patrolling through the area and looking with their lights. Roach had dropped to the ground behind some crates and since it was still dark, the shadows hid him. He asked, "More guards?"

_Negative. They're local gangs. Probably on the payroll and itchy trigger fingers._

_ Then stay in the shadows. We don't want to attract attention._

Roach gave a signal that he understood MacTavish's order after Nicolette filled them in. "Copy that."

MacTavish surveyed the vehicle. They had come to a stop. If they didn't get a move on, they would miss their window and could risk getting caught. There had to be a way to get them to move. He looked around and found that he was one short and mentally cursed, _Bloody hell. What are you doing Nico?_

Looking at the vehicle that was still parked in their path, MacTavish looked around. It was then that he spotted her. She had managed to get close enough without being seen. She was peering and then pressing her body against the building. He recognized the look she was getting; it was the one when she was listening to the conversation.

_Let them pass. They're leaving._

Nicolette's call was correct and the vehicle started up and moved down the street and headed towards another part of the township. MacTavish watched and when she gave the signal, he gave the order to move up. When they caught up he said, "You know better than to do that."

"Still trying to boss me," Nicolette murmured. She glanced at MacTavish and he looked annoyed and teased, "At least the look is the same."

"Can't help it," MacTavish replied, leaving off what he had wanted to say but he knew she would understand. It was like when they first teamed up. Things hadn't changed much.

They made their way in and silently took out the guards as they isolated them. There were only two guards between them and the entrance. MacTavish and Roach took them out with their suppressed rifles. All that remained was to go through the house. MacTavish took point and slowly opened the door and the rest filed in, checking the corners for any signs of threats and took the out.

Roach was surprised at the interior of the house. Outside it looked like a collection of shacks like the others but inside, it looked like there were some things of comfort. It was like that saying of hiding in plain sight. He moved to clear what looked like a library but was grabbed suddenly from behind by the shoulder strap of his Kevlar vest. He almost made a sound but didn't. It was Nicolette who had stopped him and he turned towards her, "Ryan?"

Nicolette looked through the door like she was going to stare it into submission. She said, "Wait. Something's not right." She looked at Roach and signaled him to stay there.

Roach did as he was told and covered while Nicolette kneeled to take a closer look. He watched as she looked around, checking everything. Her concern was not unfounded when she found the silent alarm trip. She said, "Silent alarm." She relayed it to MacTavish and Ghost, "We've got silent alarms inside."

_That's just great._

_ Stay frosty Ghost. Okay, is there any way we can find out if we have tripped it?_

Nicolette looked at Roach who was covering and then at what she was looking at. She replied, "Negative. We may have shortened our window depending on response time. Suggest proceed but… make like a minefield."

_Copy that. You and Roach take the south approach. We'll take the north._

"Copy that," Nicolette replied as she stood up. "Look around knee height to the foot. Don't rule out the head."

_Copy that. Stay alert._

"Copy. Out."

Nicolette took point and checked low while Roach followed covering the flank and looking high after she glanced in the room. There was nothing of interest but it was made to seem like there was something important. She said to Roach, "It's a very good decoy. The goal is to get people who aren't supposed to be here to trip it and then… Well you get the idea."

"How did you know?"

Nicolette thought about it as she checked the next room low. It was similar when she saved MacTavish from being mowed down. She shrugged her shoulder and replied, "Just… a feeling. Sometimes I get a feeling when things aren't right and I just… proceed with extreme caution."

Roach listened and stole a glance at Nicolette. He watched as she checked the next room before they entered it. The way she was standing and looking… it looked familiar from somewhere. He brushed it to the back of his mind for later as he followed her lead. For an intelligence officer who sat behind a desk, she knew more than she let on. He figured that her answer was something she figured out what to say when people asked because she couldn't tell the truth. He was fine with that even though Ghost would probably say that wasn't grounds to completely trust someone but… he had a good feeling about her and could understand what she meant.

They continued forward slowly and found a few more rooms with silent alarms. Nicolette shook her head. Something was not right here. She knew they were further south the entrance they came in. From the outside, it looked like separate units. She said, "Something's not right about it."

Roach was beginning to think so. He turned back the way they had come and a shot rang out. It hit the doorframe he was standing next to and he ducked. "Ryan, contact!"

Nicolette had dropped to the ground for cover along with Roach and returned fire. She called, "Captain, we've been compromised!"

Roach returned fire and took out a hostile who had been firing through the window. "I guess the whole silent alarm thing doesn't bloody well matter now does it?"

"I guess not," Nicolette replied as she returned fire. She tried again to contact MacTavish and Ghost, "Bravo Six, do you read? We've been compromised. Over."

The crackle of static was hardly encouraging and they couldn't stay there forever. Nicolette looked upwards and prayed that they were all right. Otherwise she was going to kick that Scottish bastard's ass to the next continent. And that would be after she tortured him with the old training methods he had cursed. She tried again, "Bravo Six…"

_I read you, Ryan._

Nicolette nodded and repeated, "We're taking fire. Repeat we are taking fire."

_Copy that._

The static was loud and Nicolette grimaced in pain. "Orders?!"

_Fall back to the LZ. We missed Moshin._

_ Bloody hell…_

_ Ryan, you and Roach head for the LZ. Do you read?_

Nicolette sighed and looked around, "Roger that, sir. Moving out." She signaled to Roach and they started moving towards one of the rooms they had avoided. There was no point in avoiding and there were window for a possible exit.

They moved forward with gunfire coming in from the outside. It wasn't very accurate but with bullets flying, you didn't take a chance. They stayed low until and grenade crashed through the window. Roach spotted it and shouted at Nicolette while he charged her to tackle her out of the way just as the grenade exploded.

* * *

"Bloody hell. Nothing," Ghost muttered as they looked through the room. They had encountered nothing and it was started to give him a bad feeling about this.

MacTavish looked around, "Somebody was here but it looks like they left and in a big hurry." He pointed at files and other things. "Check them out."

Ghost went to where MacTavish was pointing and started looking through them. It looked like there were pieces of a larger set of files. It would take time to sort it all out but it looked important. It was in what appeared to be some language he wasn't sure. One had a seal on it like it was an important document. "Looks like it's for something big but not sure since it's in whatever this is. Think Ryan can make sense of it?"

MacTavish took a look at it. He had faith that she could but that would depend upon what it was. He also had to act like his guess was as good as Ghost's. He replied, "She's intelligence." He looked at it. "Take what you can. Pictures."

"Copy that sir," Ghost replied and started taking pictures of the data. The official looking one along with what looked like plans or something he put into his pack. He got the feeling that originals would be better than pictures of them.

MacTavish looked around some more, trying to find anything else. He paused when he saw what looked like a picture of Moshin and Makarov and it looked like a couple of other people there and it looked like they were talking. The background looked like there was a party going on from the looks of things.

_I actually saw Makarov and Moshin at a dinner gala for one of the warlords in Rwanda. The conversation I saw looked pretty cozy._

MacTavish picked it up and took a look at it. This could be helpful since there were more possible means of getting to Makarov. He tucked it into his vest and looked around when something caught his eye. He walked cautiously over to take a look. It was hiding under some papers and when he cautiously lifted them, there was no mistaken it. "Ghost, get out!"

_Bravo Six, we've been compromised. Over!_

Ghost put the camera back in his vest and started running followed by MacTavish. They leapt out just as the room exploded. He couldn't help but say, "Are you shitting me?!"

It had been a trap. MacTavish shook his head and looked back at the room. "Definitely not trying to say hello," he muttered. Louder her said, "They were expecting us."

"Intel said that there was a lot of commotion before now."

_Makarov is deliberate. Everything is done with a purpose._

MacTavish recalled what Nicolette mentioned. It had him wondering if this bastard was fucking with them. There wasn't much time to think about it since they started getting fired up. "Doesn't matter. We've got to get to the LZ."

_Bravo Six…_

"I read you Ryan. Over."

_ We are taking fire. Repeat taking fire._

"Copy that," MacTavish replied. He ducked when a bullet whizzed by and too close to the radio. There was static and feedback. _Shite._

_Orders?_

"Fall back to the LZ. We missed Moshin," MacTavish replied just as Ghost cursed when debris pelted him in the face. He repeated, "Ryan, you and Roach head for the LZ. Do you read?"

_Roger that sir. Moving out now._

MacTavish tapped Ghost. They had to move out now. He would trust that Nicolette and Roach would make it out and to the LZ. They headed back the way they came while fire was raining down on them. "Go! Go!"

They managed to get out of the stronghold but it wasn't that much better. It was obvious that the hostiles had the high ground in that they knew the area. There were a lot of blind turns and corners where someone could easily hide and create an ambush. The biggest problem were the patrol gangs on the trucks and it forced them to stick to the narrow alleyways for protection but it also made it possible for the hostiles to get them on foot.

"We're boxed in either way," Ghost commented.

_Bravo Six, enemy fire heavy on the ground. Hit the roof._

MacTavish had to marvel at Nicolette's sense of timing at times. He couldn't even begin to count how many times her sense of timing saved his arse and not just in the field. He replied, "Copy that."

"Oh and make us bigger targets?" Ghost couldn't help but add in his opinion. To him it sounded like it was a recipe for suicide mission or something. "That's bloody brilliant."

_No more brilliant than being in a classic pincer flanking movement… stubborn ass._

Ghost grumbled at that and was a little put out that she said that with MacTavish listening in. He couldn't help but retort, "I'll show you the stubborn arse…"

MacTavish waved Ghost to stop. It wasn't worth it and Nicolette could keep up the insults all day if you gave her the chance. He wondered how the hell Price put up with it especially when they were in that launch facility. It occurred to him that he put up with it because it didn't interfere with the mission… and it was entertaining to the rest of the team. He replied, "Copy that. Keep going to the LZ. High/low."

_Copy that. I encourage you to keep up sir._

"I'll take that under advisement," MacTavish replied as he felt the smile threaten.

"Sir you aren't serious?" Ghost looked at MacTavish to verify whether or not he was being serious.

MacTavish looked at Ghost. This was going to be difficult to swallow but at least it wouldn't involve them climbing onto roofs… at least not until the very end. He replied, "We're taking low ground. Roach and Ryan will take the high ground. I'm assuming you're already on route."

_On your go, sir._

MacTavish nodded at Ghost and they assumed position. MacTavish peered around the corner to assess the situation. "Go."

MacTavish took point with Ghost covering the flank. Ghost followed MacTavish and thought that he was being stupid for focusing only on the ones on foot. He got to see the point when a vehicle pulled up and it was taken out by a grenade. He managed to spare a glance and saw Roach and Nicolette running over the roofs of the houses giving cover fire. It occurred to him that she and MacTavish may have discussed possibilities.

They continued forward until they were forced to separate into two pairs again. It wasn't ideal but they had to do it. MacTavish and Ghost managed to move forward the equivalent of a few more blocks. The LZ was to be in an area that was considered like a meeting place since it was large enough for the helicopter to touch down. MacTavish called in, "61 this is Bravo Six. Status on extraction?"

_ETA two minutes._

"Copy that." MacTavish then said, "Roach, Ryan you've got two minutes."

_Roger that…_

MacTavish heard static but now wasn't the time to question that. The enemy fire got a little heavier and he had to focus with Ghost to push through. They managed to get to the edge of the LZ and the helicopter was on its way in. Unfortunately there was too much fire and the pilot was saying that the area was too hot.

MacTavish waved off the pilot, "Proceed to LZ Bravo."

_Copy that. Proceeding to LZ Bravo._

"And we have a bunch of pissed off people on our arses," Ghost muttered.

MacTavish would have said something but a vehicle was coming their way. He motioned for Ghost to take cover since there was the possibility that they were spotted and could be fired upon. The gunfire was also getting a little thick so they took cover while they made the effort to head to the secondary LZ.

It was a surprise when the vehicle came to a halt and a rifle poked out through the window and fired at a hostile that would have taken off Ghost's head. It fired a few more times while a grenade was launched out of the driver's side followed by the firing of a pistol at the other side. It helped to clear the fire a bit for Ghost and MacTavish to take a look. They found Roach taking cover by the door of the vehicle. He took a look at them and said, "Need a ride?"

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like another dead end but not all is lost. They managed to get something. Maybe next time on Outbreak...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Need a ride, sir?_

"Meter's running," Nicolette called while she was firing out her window.

MacTavish and Ghost didn't need any more encouragement to get into the bed of the truck. They were surprised to find magazines lying all over the place. Ghost banged on the roof to signal to get going and Nicolette gunned the engine a little too suddenly and ended up knocking Ghost and MacTavish over but there was hardly time to play nice with the driving. She glanced at Roach and noticed the thin trickle of blood coming from the head wound as a result of the debris from the grenade they narrowly escaped in the house.

Roach had tackled her out of the way and they barely managed to avoid getting the business end of the grenade. The last time someone tackled her like that was MacTavish. Roach was a little too enthusiastic and he jabbed her in the ribs and abdomen. It felt tender to the touch now and it didn't help that it might have agitated her older wounds.

They picked up and headed out in the direction they were heading when they took cover in a room that had been rigged. There was no point to the whole keeping quiet now and it was convenient. Roach blinked a little as he took point on the defensive and Nicolette looked to see if there was a window they could exit from. It was then she spotted a computer sitting on the desk and realized they may be in an office. "Can you buy me some time, Roach?"

"Not much if we have to get to the LZ before they decide to leave us behind," Roach called back. "Whatever you have to do, do it fast."

Nicolette knew that there wasn't much time. She pulled out a thumb drive and stuck it in. The computer was on and the screen came to life when she touched the mouse. She clicked for it to start file downloads and went to help Roach. She noticed the blood coming from his head and clicked her tongue as she took out another hostile.

"I know I'm not a pretty boy."

Nicolette couldn't help but snort at Roach's comment. She replied, "Nope but you are a cute bug." She checked her wrist and noted the remaining download time. "Thirty seconds and then we book," she said.

"Never heard of something that could download that fast."

"Tricks of the trade," Nicolette replied as she went back and confirmed end of download. She then noticed another file that had her eyes widen slightly. She downloaded it too since… It wasn't too much time to copy it and pull the drive out. She capped it and tucked it into her vest. "Come on. Move out," she said as she moved out through the door. It was clear enough.

They made their way outside of the house but nowhere near where Ghost and MacTavish were at but they had their orders. They started moving and both realized that they were not in a good position. Nicolette looked around and then… up. She felt her lip twitch and looked at Roach and asked, "How good are you at climbing?"

Roach glanced in the direction she had been and got the idea. He nodded, "Pretty good. Bugs do stick to the side of walls."

Nicolette grinned and asked for a hand up. Once she was up, she gave a support hand up as Roach clambered up. It gave them a better vantage point and they were able to keep low and move. It was then that they heard Ghost and MacTavish on comms. Nicolette said, "Bravo Six, enemy fire heavy on the ground. Hit the roof."

That led to a brief argument of sorts with Ghost until Nicolette reminded MacTavish about a pit run they did when training. MacTavish agreed and told them to move out. It was a training maneuver to cover high ground and low ground at the same time. It wasn't anything new in terms of combat except for maybe that it was a two-man infiltration run and the fact that it called for unconventional means… actually more it came from her end and it was part of MacTavish's way of being up her assault training and making her practice sniping.

_Copy that. Keep going to the LZ. High/low._

"Copy that. I encourage you to keep up sir." Nicolette couldn't resist teasing the man a little with that. It was always a competition on who was faster and it produced a lot of laughs and a lot of cursing on both ends.

_Go._

Nicolette tapped Roach and they followed along the rooftops. They spotted MacTavish and Ghost and made their way through towards the LZ covering from the rooftops. Roach picked up fast what her idea was when she mentioned it and moved when needed to and looked for the next target to shoot. They went along pretty well until they had to move in a different direction. When MacTavish gave them the go to head to the secondary LZ, they adjusted their position and headed out.

They heard Ghost commenting on their situation. At that moment a truck came right beneath them. Roach spotted it and tapped Nicolette and offered the silent suggestion. There were two in the bed of the truck and a driver. She signaled he was to take out the driver and she would get the guys in the back. He gave her a puzzled look when she lowered her primary weapon to hang and was prepared to jump with nothing but her hands.

Nicolette looked at Roach and grinned a little at that. She actually snuck down the side of the building and came up from behind one and grabbed him and slit his throat. Before the other hostile had a chance, she had her knife flipped around and stabbed him in the throat and severed the vocal cords. In the meantime Roach took out the driver and hopped down. Nicolette pulled the bodies off and hid them and motioned for Roach to do the same with the driver.

"Nice," was all Roach commented when he saw the state of the bodies. He was actually trying to process the cool manner in which she dispatched the two hostiles with her knife. It was completely different from when she was shooting.

"All in a day's work, bug. Get in the truck. I'll drive."

"Not arguing with that though try not to crash this time," Roach teased.

"I promise not to get the truck flipped if someone comes at us with an RPG," Nicolette returned in an almost deadpan tone with a hint of sarcasm. She gave a slight twisted smile as she got into the driver's side and gunned it the moment Roach was in.

They picked up Ghost and MacTavish and now were making their way through the streets. There were more of the hired guns but not as many. It was a good time to get wary and there was good reason to when several vehicles came out to chase them. MacTavish shouted, "We've got company!"

Nicolette looked in the rear view mirror and then at the road ahead. She looked at her wrist then looked at Roach and asked, "How far are we to the LZ?"

"I'm guessing three blocks give or take in this maze." Roach peered out and fired at what he could see in front of him. "Whatever you're thinking… give a little warning."

Nicolette had an idea and while at least two had doubts about her driving skills, her confidence was all that was needed. She saw the sand bank and then said, "Sir, pop a few grenades."

MacTavish was firing at the pursuing vehicles. He had to admit he had better when driving roughshod meaning being fired upon but this was the best they could get in conditions like this. He and Ghost fired, trying to thin the numbers when Nicolette told him to pop a few grenades."

MacTavish glanced back and saw she was heading for the edge of something. "Are you being daft now?!"

"Got an idea but you need to pop a few grenades at the company," Nicolette replied. Their window was closing fast. "And you better do it now."

"Even that is daft even for you. Go around."

"Trust me. Remember the surveillance?"

MacTavish felt a muscle in his jaw clench. He knew that this would be a sign of disobeying orders but he trusted her. He also remembered what they had looked at before they infiltrated. He knew what she was heading towards now. "Cooking grenades now," he said after signaling Ghost to pick up the few that they found in the truck.

Nicolette started to accelerate and tapped Roach before calling out, "Hang on!"

The truck went over the edge just as the grenades went off in front of the enemy vehicles. They drove over and crashed while theirs jolted like an out of shape ATV. Everyone was jostled around as Nicolette fought to keep the wheel steady. It may have been a truck but it was an old piece of shit and definitely maintenance was not on the high end of things.

The truck's rear wheels started to lose traction and it swept to the right. Nicolette tried to correct but the wheels were not holding traction or regaining it. "Hold on!"

The bed of the truck was not the most comfortable of places to be in while being jostled around and in danger of being thrown out. Yet Ghost and MacTavish held on even though they were banging into the sides while MacTavish called out their ETA to the helicopter. Ghost was almost in danger of falling out when his body flung over the side and his hand touched the hub of the rear wheel. It was MacTavish that pulled him back over and he ended up falling back and hitting the back of his head.

Ghost righted himself up and gripped the edge and said, "Can you try not to kill us in the process?!"

Nicolette was still trying to gain traction. She couldn't help but reply, "I will if I had better tires or better yet a new car to do this with."

She ended up overcorrecting a little and the truck went into a skid spin and they weren't too far from the LZ but that wasn't going to do them much good if they weren't able to stop or something. It was a stroke of luck that Roach's door flung open and he fell out and away from the vehicle. She couldn't tell what was going on from the back but she forced the wheel to turn and it was coming out of the spin but something hard rammed against the passenger side.

_Only I would hit another piece of junk with a piece of shit_, Nicolette thought to herself as she looked at the junker the truck hit and came to a complete stop. She rubbed the left side of her head since she had banged it on the doorframe and grabbed her weapon. She found her door stuck so she kicked it open and ended up hitting MacTavish full on with it.

"Oye. Didn't know I pissed ya off that much."

Nicolette clambered out of the truck and offered a hand to help him up. She looked and saw Ghost and Roach up ahead. "You'd know when you pissed me off, Soap," she said as she looked around and she spotted the helicopter. "I knew I picked a good place to park." She frowned and rubbed her head since it was achy.

MacTavish would have laughed but didn't and said, "Ya sure did lass. Come on." He tugged gently on her arm. He noticed how she rubbed her head and it was bleeding a bit.

Nicolette lifted her rifle and followed with MacTavish's prompting. It was a relief to be sitting on the retrieval and leaving the area. It was short lived when Ghost teased her, "That's the second vehicle you've crashed since you started. Makes me wonder how high your insurance is."

"I wouldn't know. I've never been in an accident on my side of the pond… unless I count the time where I made someone else crash their bike into a parked car," Nicolette replied as she frowned in a teasing way. "What are you complaining about anyway? You're in one piece… more or less." She pointed at the fact that Ghost's glasses had snapped.

"You owe me then," Ghost said.

"No I don't. Hazards of work."

"You caused it."

"Not my problem."

* * *

_Makarov loomed above her, looking at her with that cruel smile and those lifeless eyes. There was a gleam in them though. It was a hungry one and not for food at least the kind that went into giving the human body energy. He reached out with a slim finger and touched her cheek. It slowly traced down the side of her neck towards her collar bone…_

_ There were explosions resounding throughout the place and Price came in wielding his weapon of choice and he was shouting, "What the bloody hell are you doing Nico? Get out!"_

_ Price passed out of her line of sight and she recognized members of the 141 coming it. It was standard blocking formation. They were firing at Russians dressed like South Africans and militia from South Sudan. _

_ "On your feet Nico," Price was saying as he yanked her to her feet before Makarov loomed in front of her._

_ Another explosion sounded and she saw MacTavish fly through the air. The RPG didn't hit him but he was injured all the same and it looked like he had been hit by gunfire. A quick look and she saw Archer with his hand at an odd angle… It was just a bone in the wrist and then… Makarov was in front of her._

_ "Viktor may have been fooled by your charms but I am not. You will pay for your deceit and tainting of our people."_

_ The knife pressed against her breastbone and the sharp pain of it piercing the skin…_

"Sonofabitch," Nicolette muttered as she woke up to find herself staring at the ceiling of the infirmary back at base. She knew it was the infirmary because of the smells of antiseptic that seemed a permanent smell to the place. She grimaced as she rubbed her head and gently touched the swollen spot on her cheek.

After getting back from South Africa, she had divided her time between studying the information collected by her and Ghost and MacTavish and the usual duties of training. It was patchy work and not to mention in foreign languages plus there was the extra file she downloaded because it had ties to Kingfish marking her for death. Training consumed other things to keep her mind busy and relieve frustration.

Alexi decided to leave a parting shot and actually got away with a harmless peck on MacTavish's cheek and that included her making the others uncomfortable with her rubbing heads and pinching cheeks; it made tough Ghost uncomfortable and she ended up threatening Alexi in Russian. It didn't help that the truck ride cracked her skull, not literally but she had a mild concussion and her growling and threatening gave her a headache.

Back at base she flung herself into work and training much against anyone's advice. She even was snappish with Roach. She felt bad about it and apologized and she said she felt worse when he said it was okay and was still cheery with her. She agreed to make it up to him by showing a few of her 'secrets'. It helped a little but she still pushed herself hard if only to be able to sleep through the night since she felt like she was on a clock with this. In the end it proved a bit much since she hadn't taken the necessary precautions. She got a blinding headache and collapsed.

Jolly was insistent on her spending the night in the infirmary and Nicolette had no choice. It really didn't help that MacTavish decided on being the captain and made it an order. It was an annoyance but in the end it worked out. She was fighting too hard and not stopping to refuel and rearm. It was no wonder that she collapsed.

Now she was awake because a nightmare cropped up and she knew why. Looking down, Nicolette realized that Jolly removed her totem from its place on her tags. Sitting up slowly since she didn't want to pull a MacTavish like he did in Russia, she rubbed her head and reached over and picked up her totem. She had a good reason why Jolly removed it; the woman was a devout Christian and made it known that such things were heathen… at least that was what Nicolette thought since the woman was muttering in a language that suggested German maybe. Now that Jolly was asleep, Nicolette picked up the little totem and tied it back onto her dog tags. Agree to disagree.

Like other times, Nicolette knew she needed something to do to get back to sleep. She could head over to where she worked on the Intel and continue work but there was always the possibility that MacTavish stationed one of the guys to chase her out and go to sleep. Anywhere was good just as long as she could get away from the smells of the infirmary… and the fact that she was certain Roach did something to earn the wrath of Jolly just to entertain her.

Nicolette found something to do and it helped to clear her thoughts as she mentally pulled up what she had been looking at before she collapsed and spent the time in the infirmary. She had gone to her room to pull out her best tools of the trade and head to where she could get some satisfaction for earlier frustrations.

She had managed to set up the targets for practice and pulled out what she wanted to work with and looked at them. It was something she had begun training in before her last mission before joining the 141. She had found a master of the weapon surprisingly living in Hereford and went there weekly and picked up on it. Then again she was always good with a knife in addition to some other abilities. It was stored with her other knives, including the one that set her free in Russia.

It was relaxing to work with her knives, starting small and going through the motions. It gave her satisfaction to imagine the targets as Alexi simply because she just didn't like the bitch and for other reasons which she was unwilling to name. She was in the middle of attacking the targets with the knife she had all through that spiel in Russia, remembering how she killed that line of guards between her and the exit. She got to the last one and with extreme precision she hit the target in the head, dead center.

"How come you never did that when we were training?"

Nicolette dropped the follow through position she had done after throwing the knife and looked at MacTavish for a moment. She then walked over to where her knife was embedded and said, "Because I knew you'd get squeamish for a tough old Scot." She yanked it out and went back to try and throw it again.

MacTavish walked up to where she was. "I think we can call it even on the squeamish part. Can we?"

Nicolette held her knife and twirled it in her fingers. She gave a small smile and replied, "We are even." She sobered a little and asked, "Are you here to catch people out after curfew, Captain?"

"More like trying to catch a friend who seemed to have a lousy first couple of weeks."

"Lousy as in being sent to the infirmary twice or lousy because nothing on the last two missions?" Nicolette twirled her knife and threw it to hit the chest region in a kill throw. "Because that is normal… the lousy part is that I am trying to figure out a hard piece of Intel and I was doing so good until you showed up." She pointed at MacTavish with her knife and narrowed her eyes like it was his fault but didn't mean it.

"My fault? I wasn't doing anything you bloody Yank," MacTavish replied, going along with it, knowing she didn't mean it.

"Interrupting was more like it you Scottish bastard," Nicolette replied, "And now I'm wondering if I'm going to be sent to the brig for this." She gestured around with her knife pointed in a dangerous direction but she knew what she was doing.

MacTavish grinned at her, "The brig is a nice touch. I'm curious to see how you would escape from that since you have no problem breaking into rooms."

"You left me little choice since you were acting like an ass. I was tempted to dump you on the floor by lifting the mattress." Nicolette pointed her knife in a scolding manner. "But then I would have had to drag your heavy ass."

"Afraid of breaking another finger?" MacTavish was teasing her but also taunting her to a challenge.

"More like you're afraid of breaking your bum," Nicolette countered with a challenging smile. "Or you're afraid you can't keep up."

"Oh I can keep up, lass," MacTavish countered as he took a step forward. Boldly he picked up one of her blades but it wasn't one that he had seen before. It looked like a stick and the blade was folded in. "Though I think you may have gone on a different road."

Nicolette narrowed her eyes slightly and took the weapon out of his hands. No need for him to accidentally hurt himself. She handed him the knife in her hand and said, "No I didn't. I expanded my horizons until I got stuck seeing your ugly mug again."

"Admit it you like seeing it," MacTavish teased as he played with her knife.

"You are full of it then. That overinflated ego of yours will get you into trouble." Nicolette fingered her weapon.

"Already did. I met you didn't I?"

Nicolette wasn't quite sure how to respond to that but she played it off by narrowing her eyes. She gave a slight scoff, "I'm not the worst thing to have dropped in." She gave a slight motion of her head and walked to an area that was more open and opened her weapon. It looked like a handheld scythe.

MacTavish followed. It had been awhile since he actually was in a mock knife fight. He had trained on how to use one and she just made it better. "Maybe not. The bossy nag that followed ya was," he teased.

Nicolette gave a slight smile and said, "Uh huh?" She then turned and gave a spinning back kick to MacTavish's gut. It wasn't hard but he felt it. "Not bad for a bossy nag."

MacTavish rubbed where she kicked him. It wasn't hard like he had seen when she bailed him out at the pub fight. That poor sod was singing a different tune now because of that. Still it hurt. He shrugged it off and put her knife in his left and stood in a ready position. "Not bad at all… for a nag."

It was slow and easy as they worked through the old routines. It was different since the weapons were real and it was more or less a means of talking. It ended when MacTavish actually was able to disarm her and pinned her against the pole the target was mounted on. He grinned, "I win."

"No you didn't," Nicolette replied with a grin. She brought her leg up to wrap around his and managed to make him trip backwards. She had his knife arm in a grip and put her foot on his chest since she wasn't trying to choke him. She did twist his arm and smile. "I won."

MacTavish looked up at her. This was far from over. "Not by a long shot lass."

"We'll see."

MacTavish sighed a grumble at that, "Then will you talk?"

Nicolette grinned as she readied for round two, "You know I will."

* * *

**A/N:** Well they get out and it wasn't too fruitful but they got something and MacTavish and Nico have a nice 'talk'. Stay tuned for more Outbreak...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was a couple of days later that a breakthrough came. It ended up happening right in the middle of hand to hand training and produced some interesting results. Nicolette was a bit bored and had been messing with her tablet, working at what she had been beating herself up with. Most of the stuff that she had gone through didn't tell much and Ghost's document turned out to be a shipping manifest to some place in Afghanistan. Now she was working with Roach on hand to hand and it looked like she was just going through the motions.

Ghost debated on whether or not to say anything. She had agreed to give it her all when it came to training in that roundabout way of hers. He knew something was up since she showed up to breakfast with fresh abrasions on her forearms and wondered what she did. Watching her work with Roach, he came to the conclusion that she was bored or her mind was not on the program. He came over and asked, "Oye Ryan are you with the bloody program or not?"

"I'm always with the program," Nicolette replied smoothly. She blocked Roach's punch and pulled him into a headlock. She looked at Roach and said, "You walk into that every time." She released Roach and added, "Try again bug."

Roach stepped back, "I've tried three different times. You always grab me."

Nicolette smiled as she teased, "Because I'm good at catching bugs." She pointed out, "Going for the body is good but the best weapons are the limbs and when you're comfortable with them…" She suddenly grabbed Ghost's glasses off and jabbed him hard in the shoulder when she folded them up. She then held them back out to Ghost. "You can do a lot. You just have to be very comfortable with your body."

"And I could do without the bruises thank you," Ghost replied as he snatched his glasses back while rubbing his shoulder.

"You asked me to help out and I am," Nicolette replied, "Or rather it was the pole that did the talking."

Roach tried not to laugh at that since he found it a peculiar phrase and the captain seemed amused by it. He replied, "I think it did." He cleared his throat and shuffled uneasily since Ghost and Nicolette were staring at each other.

Ghost looked at Nicolette, "Cheeky bastard."

"Hello tall, dark and piss off," she replied. She smirked at his expression and asked, "Round three?"

"Alright," Ghost replied without hesitation well aware that he was playing into her hands. He couldn't help it though and the thing was that he liked it. She wasn't afraid to challenge someone if she didn't agree with it and was respectful about it up to a point. "Full out sparring."

"Not afraid of the pole?"

"Nope."

"Then consider it a demonstration then." Nicolette smirked at Ghost and gave a wink at Roach. "It's like teaching an old dog new tricks."

There was a slight sound of hissing from Roach. In his mind that may have gone too far but judging from the way Nicolette was standing, it was like she did it on purpose. Still it was a bit of a low blow. And Ghost responded, "More like whipping a cheeky bastard into shape."

"You can talk the talk but the walk the walk… room for improvement."

Their stare off got the attention of the others in the unit and they stopped what they were doing to watch. The two lieutenants were talking smack to each other and one looked amused and the other just seemed to get infuriated by it but was still keeping his cool. For those that had seen it before, they were interested and tried to keep the onlookers at bay. Even Archer with his bad wrist helped.

Ghost looked at Nicolette who was smirking at him. "Look who's talking, love. This is the most I've seen out of you."

"Because you're easy. It isn't much effort."

"I'm easy?"

"What you get out of it is your problem."

"You got anything to back that up?"

"Ladies first."

It was hard not to hoot at that. It was a bold move on the new girl's part. It certainly invoked Ghost to say, "Don't crash and burn."

"You're still alive ain't you?"

They stared for a little while longer both with a narrowed expression though Nicolette's had more of a smirk to hers since she was taunting Ghost. Ghost was hard to tell but it was interesting since he normally would fly off the handle with anyone else. Finally he made the first move and ended up losing his glasses to her. She held them in a taunting fashion.

Ghost actually snarled at her and tried to catch her but she jumped out of the way. In the process she jabbed him in the shoulder with the folded up glasses. "I thought you were fast Ghost."

"Give em back you wanker!"

"That's a new one," Nicolette replied and pretended to think on it. She had heard the name before. It was just fun teasing Ghost. "But not the worst." She grinned at the man and teased him with his glasses.

Ghost lunged with a series of punches which were blocked by strong ones. Nicolette not once curled her hands into a fist except she held onto the prized sunglasses like she would a knife. She spun and Ghost sailed past her when he threw a punch. She followed through to 'stab' Ghost between his shoulder blades with his glasses. She backed into a fighting stance. When Ghost turned around she said, "See? I'm with the program."

Ghost nodded pleased that she was being serious about this. The fact that she was using humor hardly deterred from it. The past couple of missions proved otherwise. It seemed that he didn't have to worry about her too much unless she did something stupid. "Alright mate… but you still have to finish."

"Bring it on," Nicolette countered and she put on Ghost's glasses as an insult to injury. "I look forward to it."

It became an impressive display. Ghost was more into the boxing with punches. Since Nicolette was smaller and quite flexible, she dodged out of the way a couple of times. It entertaining to the men since neither one seemed to back down. Ghost still hadn't managed to get his beloved glasses back and she was taking the hits that she let in with good humor, mostly insulting by saying she had a dead grandmother who punched harder than that.

She got her revelation when Ghost attempted to body tackle her to the ground. She extended her leg and tripped him and that was when it clicked. She stood up and said, "Sonofabitch!" It sounded almost like a victory and started pacing. "So…"

It was a strange sight and provided a good opportunity. Ghost took it in an attempt to sneak up from behind. He touched her upper arm and she grabbed him and pulled him over her knee and flipped him onto his back. She was breathing heavily as he was and he just laid there since he was winded. She said, "Sorry. Reflex reaction." In an attempt at an apology she offered a hand up.

When Ghost was on his feet, she said, "Good game."

"Right," Ghost agreed and gave her shoulder a punch. It had them both laughing.

Nicolette laughed and handed back the glasses. She looked at Roach and said, "See what I mean? Be comfortable." She didn't say anything more since she picked up her tablet and took a look at it before saying, "Now excuse me. The desk calls."

No one was sure of what to say and Ghost could hardly order her around. He did turn to the group and bellowed, "Alright you sods get back to work. Roach, on me."

In the meantime Nicolette ran while looking at her tablet until she got into the office she was using and started playing with everything and pulling up all the information she had been collecting and sorting it out. The nice thing was that Shepherd had sprung for the table top computer and it had the neat effect of shooting things to the other monitors on her say so. Of course she fixed a few things too since she couldn't resist.

She was putting it together in a file she had created with the main goal of Makarov. It was more impressive with the stringing up the board but that was in the war room. This was more efficient for her and entertaining in terms of playing with software. She was putting everything together when she heard, "You're lucky Ghost is in a good mood otherwise this would be official."

"I did what he asked, sir. I was with the program," Nicolette replied as she finished the last bit before standing up to look at MacTavish. "But if this is a citation, I will admit to it. I'm good for it."

"You have any idea what it means in term of a record?" MacTavish raised his brow at Nicolette.

"Not really, no," Nicolette admitted sheepishly. "I warned you. I stink at soldiering."

"Maybe at the following orders part. Fighting is another story."

"Had a tough life."

"Oh yes," MacTavish agreed in mock seriousness. "Because the schoolgirl Nico doesn't look tough until you throw the first punch."

"Or I tackle your Scottish ass." Nicolette cleared her throat at that and added, "So… may I get back to what I was doing… sir?"

"You know you don't have to do that when we're alone, Nico," MacTavish said after gesturing she was free to finish what she was doing.

"No I don't but… I need give you some modicum of respect." Nicolette moved a few more things into place. "This is your rodeo, as we bloody Yanks call it, and I for one respect that."

MacTavish couldn't help but chuckle at the attempt of an English accent. It sounded like a cross between Roach and Ghost. He stifled it since he understood where she was going with this. "More of your way of looking after people?"

"More or less," she offered with a shrug. "How's the shoulder blade?"

"Fine. Your wrist?"

"Told you it wasn't too deep. I had to hide it from Jolly though. It's like dealing with Karen in overdrive."

"I still have a hard time believing the dragon of a medic is anything but," MacTavish replied with a disbelieving look. "Though Archer admitted she actually clucked over him especially when she found out you did the field patch up."

"Told you so." Nicolette felt her lip curl into a small smile as she bent over and studied what she had been working on. "She's not a dragon. She's… like a mama lion."

That was something MacTavish was not willing to agree on. He couldn't get how Nicolette could be _that_ understanding about that woman that was the 141's best medic. He just shook his head and walked into the room and was surprised how she managed to get everything working on some level when he had been told some of it had been broken. He frowned at a monitor, "I thought that bloody thing was broken. At least that was what the tech said." He looked around and found some other stuff that was supposed to be broken.

"Well he doesn't know how to rewire and replace a bulb or two," Nicolette replied. She grinned at MacTavish, "Did you think all I did was spy, fight and analyze? My initial degree was in computer science and engineering. Then the political science."

"Full of surprises aren't ya lass?"

"I didn't know you then," Nicolette replied with a grin. "Just like you didn't know me until I learned a few… interesting things."

"And we agreed it stays between us."

"No. I agreed that I wouldn't share it with anyone outside the unit." She smiled sweetly at the captain. "I reserve the right."

"And you don't care what I say about what you told me?"

"Should I? Unless of course you want to blow my cover."

MacTavish couldn't say anything about that and spluttered a little. He wouldn't do anything to compromise her and put her in danger. It was the last thing he wanted to do. "Low blow there Nico," he said quietly.

The tone made Nicolette look up. He was looking at her like he couldn't believe she would think that he would betray her like that. There was also something else that she couldn't get a fix on and she looked down quickly and apologized, "I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't. Another reason I said I would suck at this."

"If not you then someone else and they wouldn't have done what you have done so far."

Nicolette was silent. Her euphoria from her discovery was deflated. She didn't know why she felt crappy for that. It was a low blow and she shouldn't have done that. It was something Alexi would have done. The thought had her push a little harder than necessary on the table screen. Finally she said, "I think I know where Moshin is and what he was doing in South Africa." She made a swiping motion and her work flashed onto the monitor mounted on the wall.

MacTavish noted the change and would have pressed but didn't. He didn't like that he may have caused this sudden change but he knew her well enough to know that when she changed a topic, it was a clear indicator that she didn't want to talk about it and any attempt was a futile effort. Still it bothered him but he played along with her, "What do you have?"

Nicolette cleared her throat, "Well it was a good effort even though on the obvious note what you and Ghost collected wasn't exactly gold."

"You're the analyst," MacTavish added hoping that it would pick her mood up a little.

"Right. Anyway, that combined with what I found…" Nicolette pulled up the manifests and lined them up, "Is a series of shipments from various points like Geneva, Hamburg, Koltsovo… various cities including from the southern United States in Texas."

"What is this?" MacTavish noted the official looks to the pieces of paper and other things he and Ghost had looted. "This looks like some… shipping companies."

"They are… not legitimate ones at least but their cargo is legit and they all have one thing in common," Nicolette pointed out. She pulled up images courtesy of the internet. "They are all from biotech or research labs with clearance to work with biohazards."

"So Makarov is planning something with a virus."

"Looks like it." Nicolette pulled up a large map of the world. "The problem is that they are all going to different locations, mostly smaller airports where Customs is not an issue and there are multiple ways of getting in. But then I got this…"

MacTavish watched as she moved her fingers over the tabletop computer. He had to admit that Shepherd may have done right about getting the thing. The problem was finding someone who knew how it worked. It wasn't too hard but the level of expertise Nicolette was showing, there was no denying that she was from behind a desk. He watched as a video clip came on the screen.

The video was security footage. It showed a dark vehicle pulling up and armed men came out. About thirty minutes later, they were exiting with a silver security case and reentering the vehicle. The camera got a good look of who was waiting in the vehicle. Nicolette enlarged it and cleared up the image.

MacTavish studied the image, "Who is that?"

"That is Danie," Nicolette replied as she pulled up the dossier on the man. "He is an assassin for hire mostly but he also is very good at obtaining difficult to get items and often ones with a deadly twist to it. Gun running, black market items like organs… he's dipped his hands in a lot of pots." She enlarged the image more to reveal that he was being seated next to someone. "And he's not in business alone."

MacTavish watched as she cleared up the image and it became clear, "Looks like a partner."

"If you want my opinion, Danie is the South African colleague that provided for Moshin's ability to move. Unfortunately I don't know who that is with him but following Moshin's operations, they look to add up."

"So both are connected to Makarov."

"Not a clear connection but…" Nicolette moved another image up. "We have evidence of Moshin and Danie working together and my guess motivation is money. Danie is an Afrikaaner name and my guess is that the man would not be working with Moshin willingly unless he was being paid handsomely for it. Unfortunately if Danie has any bank accounts, he has good aliases or it's all in cash but in reference to the transmission, Danie would have been the one to secure the 'ruby' that Moshin reported." She shrugged her shoulders and added, "And it only took a workout with Ghost to figure it out."

MacTavish studied everything as they were moved to the other monitors. He looked at Nicolette as she cleared the area of the big map that had all the shipment locations marked. She tapped the screen on her tabletop, not looking up. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Nicolette pulled up what looked like security footage but at a different location. It was the same vehicle that the thieves were in. They got out with the case to meet someone. The person was in shadow but it wasn't hard to recognize the profile of Moshin and he wasn't alone. The footage played to show the crew handing over the case and paying for it with their lives with Moshin and Danie and the unknown shooting them. Moshin left the camera, leaving the two to set up the scene.

"Where was this?"

"The facility was a biotech firm in Geneva, Switzerland. Police reports of dead bodies found in a alley and looks like a drug deal gone bad. The forensics were thorough." Nicolette looked at MacTavish who was looking at her thoughtfully. She said, "I know people Soap. That and the fact that police records become public… except for active investigations and that requires a different approach to finding out what you need."

"Not saying a word Nico." MacTavish figured that she would know people. She was the spy and if the whole thing with Alexi was any indicator… This job required knowing people though he could only imagine the types of people she had to get to know. "Just never knew you had a talent for this."

"You mean to say that you never noticed me play with my tablet," she said more as a matter of fact.

"Never thought about it."

Nicolette nodded and went back to the tabletop. "The main show is the fact that Moshin is still in Switzerland. Actual intel confirmed by Interpol and MI5/MI6." She folded her hands and looked at MacTavish. "I can have it ready for Shepherd."

MacTavish sighed, "Quit being like that."

"Then what do you want, sir?"

MacTavish wanted to growl at that. He took a breath, "You don't have to be formal when we're alone. Why are you being so bloody difficult?"

Nicolette looked at MacTavish with a puzzled look. "I'm not. I have a cover. You know that I wasn't the first choice. You think I want to blow this?"

"And since when have you blown anything?" MacTavish looked at Nicolette. He knew about her feelings about leaving Price behind. It was possible that it eroded her confidence. "You haven't let me down Nico. You haven't let the team down."

Nicolette took a moment to think about it. She didn't have anything to say and she didn't have to. At that moment the tabletop beeped. It was an incoming email alert. She didn't answer but instead opened what she had just received and read the document. Finally she said, "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle."

MacTavish was disappointed she didn't answer him. He had always known her to be blunt, brutally honest and not afraid to say what she thought. Maybe it had to be the fact that her cover was preventing it but it seemed that all his reassurances were doing nothing to remedy that. He knew she took her motto of taking care of her own seriously. It had him wondering if there was something that she was protecting him and the 141 from and that was why she was not being forthcoming. Or it could be something else that he couldn't figure out at the moment.

Right now she was looking at the screen and she was reading what she had received. "What is it?"

"It seems that Swiss police found a body and he's still alive," Nicolette replied. She brought up the picture. "John Doe was admitted to the hospital with two gunshot wounds to the chest. Critical and stable condition. Recognize him?"

MacTavish saw the image that was unmistakably the mysterious guy with Danie. He stared at it long and hard. "How do you feel about telling this to Shepherd yourself?" He looked at Nicolette to get her reaction.

Nicolette looked at MacTavish and then at the data. It was a risk but it wasn't like Shepherd knew her face or who she was. The Company would have secured her alias. She nodded, "Alright."

Fifteen minutes later she was in front of Shepherd along with MacTavish and Ghost and repeating everything that she had told MacTavish including the latest on their John Doe. When she finished she felt uneasy that Shepherd was looking at her like he knew her or trying to ascertain what she was doing there. Finally he said, "Pack your bags Lieutenant. You're going to Switzerland."

* * *

**A/N:** Nico figures out a few things and ends up with a trip to Switzerland. What's in store? Find out next time on Outbreak...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"I never thought I'd ever see you again. I worried when you left."

Nicolette looked at Nikolai as he made a correction to the plane he was piloting and smiled at the Russian. She missed him and he had been pleased to hear from her when she called him up. She felt that she had done worse by him than she did MacTavish. "You shouldn't have. You know what they say about Russians who miss people too much," she said with a smile.

Nikolai laughed at that, "Da but in your case it was worth the two bottles of vodka."

"Only two?"

"Two a night."

Nicolette laughed with Nikolai and said, "You are a good friend. Better than I deserve."

Nikolai glanced at Nicolette and said, "Niet little Nico. You are the good friend." He looked at her for a moment. "You are a good friend. I hear much about you."

"Then I suck at this job," Nicolette said with an 'oh well' gesture. She was still smiling though, happy to be with the Russian.

"Da but the name is different. How many do you have?"

"You don't want to know," Nicolette replied as she adjusted her position in the co-pilot's seat. She sighed as she adjusted her coat. "Sometimes I get confused."

"You're never confused when it comes to our friend Soap."

Nicolette frowned at that and glanced back where MacTavish was dozing in the back. She looked back at Nikolai and asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Nikolai glanced at her. "Little Nico," he said like a parent humoring a child.

"What? He's a Scottish bastard and I'm a bloody Yank. Nothing confusing about that… except his ego inflated a little just because I have to give the illusion that I'm an officer under his command and occasionally I have to take it down a peg. Nothing confusing at all."

"As you say little Nico."

"It is what I say," Nicolette asserted. She settled in the copilot seat. She had no idea what Nikolai meant by that and didn't want to even try to interpret it. "It is what I say."

"And nothing has changed, da?"

Nicolette mused a bit before saying quietly, "Just me… and I don't know if it is a good thing or a bad thing."

The rest of the plane ride was silent with Nikolai looking at his friend as she slept in the co-pilot seat. She looked troubled in her sleep even though she looked comfortable. By that time MacTavish had awoken and had come to see what their ETA was. Nikolai watched as his other friend as he looked at Nicolette with concern. Whatever thoughts the Russian operative had, he kept to himself and said that they would be arriving in about ten minutes.

It was nothing to get into the country. Nikolai had to marvel at the way Nicolette arranged the flight details so to speak. There was no trouble with the authorities and she was cleared as an inspector who was there on important business regarding a prisoner. MacTavish was cleared as part of her detachment and blended in wearing the knit cap since it was still the height of winter in that country and it helped that they were more or less in civilian clothing; the kind of clothing expected of police or federal agents of their country.

Nicolette finished clearing things and turned to Nikolai and handed him an envelope, "You'll be okay hanging out around here bol'shaya ptitsa?"

"Da. If you need pickup just give a call," Nikolai said with a smile. He then said something in Russian to express his concern and to say good luck.

Nicolette returned the smile and she and MacTavish headed out. They were both traveling light including the pistols that were inspected and approved with the cover IDs. It wasn't too hard to catch a cab and head to the local police. She glanced at MacTavish, "I know it's not like your usual mode of stealth. You miss your gun don't you?"

MacTavish shot a look at Nicolette and saw that she was teasing him. She had always made fun of the fact that he would pick the bigger guns if the opportunity presented itself. She certainly let him have it when they assaulted the missile complex. "I thought you liked a good show," he pouted.

"Maybe," she teased giving a full smile. "You know I don't shoot well."

"You shoot well enough. I made sure of that."

"Uh-huh, whatever you say," Nicolette said sounding like how Griggs would have said it. She gave a smile to indicate she was teasing him knowing full well that this was something he was not used to. This was her area of expertise.

They made it to the local police and Nicolette managed to impress MacTavish with how well she played her role of a federal agent of the United States that was liaison to Interpol. She asserted herself and presented everything she was supposed to while he stood there looking and feeling like he was hired muscle but it did allow him to look around and think about how she even managed to scramble this stuff in a short period of time.

He was surprised that Shepherd wanted to send her in this and alone. While MacTavish knew she could do it (she had been doing that job before meeting him and after she was called away until Kingfish) he had a feeling that something could go wrong. It wasn't her fault but considering that Makarov wanted her head… he was concerned and he promised her even though she said not to make ones he couldn't keep.

She didn't argue too much when he said that he was going with except to point out that his hairdo would stick out a bit given the cover she produced. The mission was to talk to the John Doe in the hospital and find out everything that Moshin and Danie were up to and then plan an assault to nab Moshin once they located him. MacTavish personally thought Shepherd was crazy to have her do that alone but he knew she once took down seven of Zakhaev's men with her knife and momentum and used their guns against them. Still…

"Got it. Let's go."

They left the local station and started walking down the street. MacTavish asked, "No cab this time?"

"You can walk," Nicolette replied like how she used to when they were training and he complained about it. "I don't want to use it if I don't have to."

"You're worried about something," MacTavish pointed out bluntly as he adjusted the coat he was wearing. He looked at her as she walked down the street looking comfortable but she was alert and checking everything. "Are we being followed?"

"That is always a possibility. Mostly concern that they may have gotten to our man or will use us to get to him," Nicolette replied as she fished a packet of cigarettes out along with a lighter. She offered one to MacTavish and took one herself. She lit up and handed the lighter over. "The Swiss Confederation may be neutral in the eyes of the world but there are a lot of things that are an advantage to the underworld. Banks attached to a number and anonymity guaranteed… looser gun control laws and the fact that almost every male over the age eighteen has a gun…"

"So what's the plan then," MacTavish said as he took a puff. It wasn't a cigar but it would do.

Nicolette took a puff on her cigarette and looked around. "The canton here informed me that the John Doe is still at the hospital and unconscious still but making progress. It's too late to head there now so turn in."

MacTavish couldn't argue with that. It had been late getting in. "Is this like your Yank spy movies?"

Nicolette chuckled and it almost sounded like a cough, "And here I was thinking you were all work and no play."

"Compared to the crazy Yank that goes bungee jumping without the cord."

"And we both know who had more stories to tell," Nicolette replied with a grin. She put out the butt and sighed. She looked around as she put her hands in her coat pockets. "Boarding house type of place. I found it when passing through on my way back from Zurich before Kingfish. Come on." She gave a slight toss of her head and started down the street.

MacTavish put his butt out and followed. This was a different side of his Nico and he took note of how her personality was blended with a mask of seriousness. It was hard to believe that she had been a desk jockey in the intelligence community. If he had to think about it, the look was like when she ambushed him after her prison escape.

They made it to the boarding house and Nicolette took care of the details. The proprietor remembered her and spoke in German, asking how she was. Nicolette just smiled and replied and tried not to blush when the lady said something that MacTavish picked up on and it didn't take a genius to figure out what it was that was being said. He grinned as Nicolette finished signing in the ledger noting the look on her face as she was handed two sets of keys. On the way up he couldn't resist, "So you have something you've been hiding from me lass?" It was mean but he rarely got opportunities to ambush her like this.

"Just the fact that she's an old busybody," Nicolette murmured as she led the way up the stairs. "She is under the impression that I need a boyfriend and was asking about it. The old biddy." Her cheeks were burning since she wasn't going to tell him the rest of that conversation.

"Trying to set you up?" MacTavish liked teasing her and definitely about whether or not she had a life outside of work. As much as this was fun, he was a little disquiet about it.

"Once with her nephew and that was a bust… Thank God." Nicolette rolled her eyes in relief as she put the key into the lock. She opened the door cautiously and looked around. It was an old habit and one that even MacTavish followed through with.

The room was a basic and MacTavish could see why she had been red all the way up the stairs and muttering to herself while he was teasing her. It was nice with a living space of a small couch, desk, bathroom but it was a different story to sleeping arrangements. He watched as Nicolette tossed her bag on the couch and emptied her pockets and checked her gun and said, "The floor is comfortable."

"Don't be a gentleman, Soap. I like you better as an ass," Nicolette replied softly as she loaded the clip in her gun and put it in her coat. "It was the best to get since everything else is taken." She was embarrassed by the presumptions and the best way to dispel that was to make it not seem like it was a big deal.

"And you don't have to pretend you're not embarrassed on my account," MacTavish countered. "If you want I can talk to the old biddy."

Nicolette looked at MacTavish. He did mean what he said and it was one of his more admirable qualities. She shook her head and said softly, "Negative. It's not a big deal, really." She paused and looked out the window as the sky darkened. "Look I know the flight was nonstop and no service so if you go down to the corner, there's a small place. Good sandwiches."

MacTavish raised his brow at that but he recognized it for what it was. She wasn't trying to get rid of him but it was a subtle way of asking for alone time without seeming like a prick as she put it. She rarely ever asked for time to herself and was always fussing about others so a request like that was one he gladly catered to. He nodded, "Aye. Anything you want in particular?"

"Nothing with beef."

MacTavish nodded and took the other key. He paused when she called to him. He deftly caught the small money roll in one hand and teased, "See, you need me to help improve your aim."

* * *

It would have been preferable to do this mission solo as Shepherd wanted though Nicolette got the feeling that he was testing her. He didn't show surprise at seeing her there though being a top general with an elite task force required a certain amount of talent to appear that you knew everything was happening as if you knew it was going to happen. Poker face the whole thing as Jensen said especially when it seemed like your cover was about to be blown. Nicolette could remember being made to go through that when Jensen pulled her from behind a desk to join his group.

_"The worst thing a spy could do is break his own cover by letting show all over his face."_

_ Nicolette looked at Jensen with a raised brow that was inquisitive but also frowning. It looked like she was absorbing all of his words. She sat in her chair looking at him._

_ "Poker face everything. Act like you knew it was going to happen and roll with it. It could mean the difference between life and death." Jensen paused to look at her and frowned. "Walker? Are you listening?"_

_ Nicolette hadn't changed her expression but came out and said, "So is this the part where we give out the scenario and execute it?"_

_ Jensen peered at her and grinned. "You'll do fine Walker."_

She had done it once to MacTavish in fun and had to do it for real when he was a drunken idiot and she had to bail his ass out. She had to because of some of the things he said. It had been a bad day for him and not because of aggravated injuries but he actually let himself get into a depression. And it all started with a nightmare about what happened on that bridge.

He ended up disappearing the whole day and when he didn't come back, she went out to look for him. First thoughts were that he was taking it out in training and she went through everything at the facility. When she didn't find him, she went into the village thinking maybe he went for a run to clear his head and if she spotted him, she would give him a lift back.

She found him in the pub, drunk and nursing another whiskey. She walked in and asked nicely what he was doing. His response was typical in that he was 'celebrating his mates'. She knew what that meant and sat with him for a moment before trying to start talking him to going with her. Then the trouble started with a few assholes who tried to get her to leave with them and one of them called her a slut and that set MacTavish off.

The fight he remembered when he was hung over. He admitted that it was an insult to her. He didn't remember what he said in the truck when she drove him back after using all of her powers of persuasion to not have charges filed and paid for damages even though the pub owner said it was all right. He had asked why she didn't let him die with the others and that she would have been glad to have seen the last of him. Then he said something that made her grateful for the poker face; he said that he defended her because she was his friend and deserved better than him for a friend and that he was glad she was there when he was on the bridge and he did like her.

Sighing Nicolette looked over where MacTavish was asleep where he had crashed on the bed. She had refused to mention sleeping arrangements since he would have insisted on being a gentleman and then that would have led to an argument about each other being able to sleep in the worst conditions. They would have pointed out sleeping in the mud, sleeping in a shit hole and a bunch of other things. Then no one would have gotten any sleep. At least he was and he was better from that year afterwards; that she could tell and was glad for.

Looking away from the sleeping man, she looked at her tablet that had been snapped to a keyboard. She really liked the fact that the Company gave her the 'toys' that were the envy of the geeks like her. Of course Jensen always seemed to send her the newest stuff and encouraged her to play with her skills in the field. Her lip twitch as she pulled up the familiar screens she had been told to use.

_SP001: Initiating uplink…_

Nicolette looked at the screen and waited. The IM on the secured line popped up. She looked at the screen as it read, "Authentication Required," and tapped in her password. The screen automatically changed and went to a different one.

_SP001: Initiating SP _S-series…_

_S64: S64 authenticating CMA789T…_

_ SP001: Accepted. Status?_

Nicolette looked around as she looked at the screen. Then she typed, _Situation fragile. Leads to Kingfish._

_ SP001: Contact?_

Nicolette frowned at that. _No contact. Kingfish is elusive._

_ SP001: Contact with S47._

_ S64: Who?_

_ SP001: Your contact in the hospital._

Nicolette sat back as she stared at the screen. Their man in the hospital was an undercover for the SP series? She frowned at that. She knew that Jensen's group had other operatives and she wasn't naïve enough to think that she was the only one. He certainly treated her like it but there were others since the Company was involved in hundreds of things around the globe. Finally she typed, _Contact in deep cover?_

_ SP001: Yes…_

_ SP001: Instructed to make contact with S64._

Nicolette studied the screen. She was used to the clipped communiques. It was a major thing that Jensen emphasized when he brought her to his team. It was only to become more drawn out if something happened. Right now she was trying to figure out if this was urgent or not. She decided to risk it and typed, _What's the package?_

_ SP001: Package for SP series number S64. Upon receipt follow instructions._

Nicolette felt the familiar pang like when she was told to go dark for three months. It was the transmission that had her so upset and then she had to tell MacTavish she had to leave. She got the feeling that there was something else going on here.

_SP001: Follow instructions S64. Clearance allowed: +1_

_ SP001: Make contact. Exfil S47. Kingfish is onto operative._

Nicolette nodded even though there was no one watching. She knew that she kept Nikolai around for something and knew she could count on him. As much as she had Shepherd's connections available, she declined stating that she knew someone who could get them in without too many questions asked. The look the general gave her had her uneasy. She brushed that to the back of her mind as she focused and typed, _And current 'announcement' for S64?_

_ SP001: Still active. TF141 best bet._

_ S64: Mission is hunt Kingfish and watch Gold Eagle._

_ SP001: TF141 best bet for S64. S64 must stay active._

Nicolette looked at the screen. She was an operative but not that important. She may have found the info on the situation that they were in now but… any of the others on Jensen's team would have done it in their own way. This was telling her that by removing the original operative who was to go under cover with the 141 and replacing them with her… it was for her own safety. How they figured that when her gut was warning her about Shepherd was beyond her. It sounded like one of those deal with the devil you know than the devil you don't.

Sighing she typed, _Copy that. S64 making contact ASAP._

_ SP001: Roger that. Clearance +1 approved. J says good luck._

The transmission ended leaving Nicolette to stare at her screen for a full five minutes. Apparently it seemed that her team boss knew who she was with on this trip. Then again Jensen knew everything she had done with Bravo Team and subsequently with MacTavish in the year they had with her fobbing him off and trying to delay the inevitable. He even dropped hints of her relationship with MacTavish… almost like he was prying deeper and she played him back on that. She wasn't sure of what to think at that as she sat back and looked at the computer, putting her hands into her coat pockets and lounging.

She frowned when she felt something in her coat pocket. Slowly she pulled it out and took a good look at it. It was the thumb drive she had found in the missile launch facility nearly three years ago. She had carried it on her pretty much all the time and when she couldn't, hidden in the one place people wouldn't think of looking. She had pocketed it and didn't hand it over when she handed over the module and she didn't bother to report that she had made a copy of the module onto her tablet which she had backed up onto a drive she built to be encrypted and if the wrong one given, then it would destroy itself. The why, she didn't have a clear answer except she saw the symbol of what she had been brought into.

She looked at the drive, curious about it. She hadn't even attempted to view it ever since she had hidden it from her superiors. The computer geek in her was curious but the trained spy was wary of it. It had to do with her team series as it was called. She figured Jensen used the letter/number designations as a measure of protection for the operatives and it made sense and they all knew each other by that when they had to communicate with each other.

_Why did I hang onto this thing? Why didn't I even look at it?_

_ Because you want to know but don't want to know… much like with everything else._

_ Piss off._

Nicolette wanted to snort at the internal dialogue she was having with herself. It was the kind of thing that could make you go crazy but then again she was going crazy with her nightmares and self-loathing regarding Price. Her lip twitched at the fact that she used his name as her cover. MacTavish had asked her why she chose the name even though he had some suspicions why. She glanced over towards where he was sleeping and thought about what she had said.

_It was Price because I respect the man. It was to honor him._

"It was to honor him," Nicolette repeated softly as she pocketed the drive thoughtfully.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Nico and Soap are together to talk to the guy in the hospital and looks like he might be a fellow agent. What happens next? See ya folks next time on Outbreak...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_You know I don't like this plan of yours._

"You never liked anything I came up with and the SAS is known for high risk," Nicolette murmured as she talked to MacTavish through her comm. She looked at the pristine corridors of the hospital that her contact was in.

_That is completely different, Nico. This is…_

"Hardly see the difference," she replied as she paused. She was dressed much like a federal agent from the United States. Her coat was a wool one that extended to her shins. Her look spoke cop or an assassin, take your pick, but she had the cover ID to help. She looked around in a cool manner, "You always wondered what I did for the Company, Soap. Here's your chance."

_I was hoping you'd enlighten me with a story so I could chew you out about it… not covering from a sniper position while you walk in to a possible ambush._

"Funny. I thought we did that in South Sudan and South Africa recently," she replied with a slight twitch at her lips.

_Not the same thing._

"Blow it out your rear, Soap." Nicolette teased. To her it was the same thing. She just had more back up then. Often in her line of work, she was on her own or maybe a partner and they had to do stuff like this. "Besides I have a partner and he is doing his job right now which is to watch my exits. By the way how does he like his new sniper rifle?"

_Don't try to change the subject._

"So he does like it."

_You're being a real pain in the arse now._

"And you love it," Nicolette replied as she approached the nurses' station. It was vacant except for one nurse. She asked for the patient in question and was informed the room and thanked the nurse.

"Oh some fellow officers of yours are already there." The nurse poked her head over the counter.

Nicolette paused and turned to glance backwards. She tapped her ear piece and said, "Did you hear that Soap?"

_Copy that. What's the plan?_

"Going to rescue our man," Nicolette replied as she started walking towards the room. Her hand was going towards her belt near her back.

_Don't do anything stupid._

"Copy that."

Nicolette approached the room and peered in, checking her corners. She spotted three in the room. Her man was semi-conscious. It looked like they were interrogating him. She whispered, "I've got three in the room. Anything outside?"

_Nothing... Wait, SUV vehicle approaching._

Nicolette looked to the side as if to debate what to do. She replied, "Keep an eye on it. When you get a chance, take out opportunity to pursue. I'm going after our man"

_Nico…_

Nicolette cut MacTavish off and started to make her move. She knocked and then opened the door and blustered her way in. "Now I know that you are not interrogating my prisoner. This is a prisoner of the United States government and I have the paperwork to provide for that."

"Who are you?"

Nicolette took assessment and replied, "Oh I'm sorry." She took out her badge. "Federal agent for the United States."

It provided the opportunity she needed. One moved towards her and the other two started to withdraw their weapons. She threw her badge at the approaching hostile and delivered a decent side kick. She followed through by dodging the suppressed gunshot aimed at her and grabbed the gunman and twisted his gun hand inward and he ended up shooting himself. The last one had a gun pointed at the bedridden operative and was threatening to kill the patient. He was saying something in Russian while the patient was trying to remain conscious.

Nicolette looked at the last one standing, sort of, and the operative. He was looking at her and he blinked slowly before hitting the gunman's hand. It allowed her to pull her knife out and with precision she stabbed the hostile she had hit with the kick. She then flipped the knife and threw it with precision to strike the guy in the head.

"Nice… shot…"

Nicolette looked at the patient who was trying and failing to stay awake. She touched her earpiece and said, "Three hostiles neutralized."

_Don't you ever do that again._

"Yes, dear," she mocked with a grin as she checked to make sure no one had seen anything and made sure the door was shut. She walked over to the patient and asked, "Are you all right?"

"I've had two bullets in my chest and one about to be put into my head." He grunted and ended up passing out.

Nicolette hummed at that as she pulled her knife out of the dead man. She looked at the patient and then the dead bodies. She had to get him out of here. "Soap, I need to make a quick exit. How's the front?"

_They're still there. Wait. One tango getting out. Multiple tangos and they're heading in. Nico you got to get out of there._

Nicolette looked around to figure out what to do. She looked around and saw the approaching tangoes at the end of the hall. She had to get the John Doe out and fast. She looked at the exit and then at the patient. She had an idea.

MacTavish in the meantime watched through his scope at the vehicle. He disliked the fact that Nicolette was in there and she was going to be swarmed by five armed hostiles and he was out there. He touched the earpiece in his ear. It was a new thing to him since it was wireless and could connect to a cell phone line. The thing wasn't so different from the earwigs the team wore. He said, "Nico, you better have a plan to get out or there's gonna be shooting."

_Working on it. I need you to buy escape time. Take out the tires._

"Copy that," MacTavish replied as he took aim. It wasn't hard to take out the tires. Kid's play.

Suddenly the hostiles that went in came out and were shouting. MacTavish knew that they didn't find Nicolette and their man. He watched as they got pissed when they couldn't go anywhere. "Nico where the bloody hell are you?"

_Enjoying a cuppa Soap._

MacTavish rolled his eyes as he reported, "Looks like your idea pissed them off."

_Good. Remember the sandwich place? I'll meet you there._

MacTavish raised his brow and nodded. Leave it to his Nico to have another reason for him to know where certain places were. She always was prepared; another reason why Price liked her. He had talked to the old man before they met the Black Fox and Price was complaining on whether or not the operative would be as good as their Nico. It certainly was a surprise when they discovered that their operative was their Nico.

Breaking down his weapon to carry through the streets without attracting notice, MacTavish climbed down from his post. He made his way to the rendezvous and sat on it to survey it. He didn't see Nicolette so he decided to watch it. He watched as people went in and out of the place with their company or food. "Nico, arrived at rendezvous point."

_I know. You're late._

"I'm late?" He bristled a bit. "Where are you?"

_I'm in the mood for the pick-up window._

MacTavish knew what that meant and made his way across the street and around the back. He had noticed the alleyway where the deliveries were made. There was no pick-up window except for the fact that the deliverymen would get a sandwich at a window in the back. He had his hand on his pistol just in case something happened and he needed to make a quick getaway. He slowly approached until he saw clearly two people sitting in the alleyway.

When he was close enough he said, "You seriously have to think of a better plan B."

Nicolette made a slight face before saying, "And I'm sure that explosives would have done the trick in the hospital." She glanced at the man leaning on her shoulder and motioned, "We need to get him off the street."

"I thought you could do it by yourself."

"I did. Now I have my pack mule."

MacTavish gave a slight sigh, "I can't win with you can't I?"

Nicolette gave a slight grin and replied, "You still have a chance."

Nothing more was said as they took their contact and made their way back to the boardinghouse. He actually woke up and managed to help them out so it looked like they had a night out partying and he was the drunk they were taking home. It was sheer luck that they didn't meet trouble on the way there and were not noticed.

Nicolette opened the door to the room and they stumbled in. At that moment their guy passed out and MacTavish put him on the bed. Nicolette went to get water and antiseptic for cleaning and changing the bandages. She had everything by the time MacTavish adjusted the body and checked the injuries. He looked at Nicolette and motioned that it was her turn and commented, "All this work for one poor sod working for Makarov."

"_Worked_ for Makarov," Nicolette corrected as she cleaned the wounds. "So he has information that may be useful."

"What I'd like to know is who the bloody hell he is."

"Operative S47 Gabriel David."

* * *

_Da. Everything is ready on your go Little Nico._

"Good. You're on standby."

_I'll be waiting for your call._

Nicolette looked out over the balcony of the room as she finished her call and to survey the streets. No one knew they had the missing person from the hospital but it certainly made big news that morning. She had read it on the internet and MacTavish managed to procure a newspaper and there was something on the front page. That was certainly going to make things difficult for them since they were to exfil operative Gabriel David.

"Cuppa?"

Nicolette looked at the cup of coffee that MacTavish was holding out to her. The smell was actually uplifting since she felt she hardly got a wink since they were on medic/guard duty rotation. She accepted the cup with a grin saying, "You know me well Soap."

"Just that you turn into a cranky bitch when you don't have enough sleep," MacTavish replied with a slight smile.

"And you turn into an ass," she replied as she took a sip. Coffee, black, was the best thing when on any job. "But I like you that way."

"And I don't not like you," MacTavish said as he took a sip of his coffee. He stole a glance at Nicolette and noted how tired she looked. He didn't blame her since she had to play doctor to their 'guest's' injuries and he had a slight fever. He added softly, "I like you."

Nicolette said nothing, not sure of what to say about that. She was certain he had just said that using the same words he did when they first worked together. She was curious as to why he repeated himself yet she felt that it wasn't right to ask. She took another sip of coffee and cleared her throat. "So… uh… how's the patient?"

"Awake and annoyed that you feel like you have to restrain me," the patient in question said as he pulled at his restraints and tried not to groan from his injuries.

Nicolette looked at the patient and then at MacTavish with an annoyed look, "Really?"

MacTavish shrugged his shoulders at her. He offered, "Old habit and when on a mission you tend not trust everyone."

"So I was the exception then?"

"Like I had a choice… and yes you were an exception."

"Good to know," Nicolette replied as she narrowed her eyes playfully. She gestured at their patient and added, "But really? The man has two gunshot wounds to the chest and he had three people in his room trying to kill him." She emphasized her words like she was talking to a child.

"And I'm doing my job."

"Which is?"

"Looking after you."

Nicolette felt her eyes widen. "You really want to go there?"

"Oh please spare me the lover's spat."

"Shut up," both Nicolette and MacTavish said at the same time.

David shrugged his shoulder and rolled his eyes. "Look whatever it is, can you please… undo this?" He moved his wrists to emphasize his point.

Nicolette looked at MacTavish before heading over and pulling out her knife. She undid the restraints and watched as the patient rubbed his wrists. She said, "So… you're S47?"

"Yes and I assume that you are my contact?"

"Big assumption," Nicolette replied. She held her knife limply but within a position to go on the offense at a moment's notice. She used to go through the same thing in training and she passed it onto MacTavish. The assumed relaxed posture had saved her neck quite a few times. "What makes you think that I am your contact?"

"You said it yourself," David replied. He slowly sat up to get a better look at his 'captors'. "I had three armed men trying to kill me. You killed them."

"It could be that _we_ want to kill you," Nicolette replied. She stood over the man with a look that dared him to move the wrong way. "Like I also said… big assumption."

"If you wanted to kill me, you would have done it by now and taken whatever was one me. People are easy to search when they're dead." David looked up at Nicolette. It was a big gamble on his end. Yet he knew this was his contact. "The fact that you haven't means that you want me alive so I am inclined to be agreeable provided armed and broody over there doesn't decide to tie me up again. I don't swing that way."

Nicolette motioned at MacTavish before he could react. She looked at David and said, "You're right in that I want something. I am initiating protocol SP series alpha one. Operative S614 Nicolette Walker."

David sat up and replied, "Confirm SP series 22 beta charlie 1. Operative Gabriel David." He held out his hand in greeting. "Pleasure."

Nicolette took his hand and gave a slight shake. "Can't say for certain yet… but I guess I can be agreeable. Especially considering that you're Mossad."

MacTavish frowned at that, "What do you mean?" His hand went to his pistol, ready to pull it out.

David didn't move but recognized the movement for what it was. He had no doubt that even if he were to react, the agent by his bedside was going to pounce on him. He said, "What S64 means is that I am an officer with Mossad. Israeli intelligence."

"I don't understand," MacTavish said. He glanced at Nicolette and could see that she was trying to process everything. Apparently it was news to her too but she didn't seem too surprised by it. She was smart and judging what she did in her work area behind a desk, she was good enough to hack. "Why is Israeli intelligence a part of your agency Nico?"

Nicolette thought about it. She remembered her induction into the Shadow Protocol program, she had been told that her contacts would know the protocols she would be taught and she would need to be ready in her language fluency. That was one clue. She had her suspicions when she met a couple of contacts that seemed to know foreign agency protocols.

David looked at Nicolette and said, "You really don't know do you?"

"Suspicions," she replied. She looked at MacTavish and added, "Shadow Protocol seems to be an international spy ring."

"Task force," David corrected. He adjusted his position slowly so as not to get an itchy trigger finger. "It was created to create an international task force of operatives trained to keep the back channels open and stave off major disasters."

It certainly was a big revelation. Nicolette looked at MacTavish and then at David. She asked, "How do you know this?"

"How do you not know?" David mused for a moment. He had an idea why. "No matter. I need to give you the package." He started to get up and reach for the coat he had been wrapped in.

MacTavish happened to look outside the window and noticed something. He went to take a look. Nothing was amiss but he would keep an eye out while he took the time to wrap around this new revelation. He glanced at David sitting on the edge and looking for something while Nicolette was watching every move.

~0~0~

"Wait so Shadow Protocol is a program?"

Nicolette looked at Said and shrugged her shoulders. "I said that didn't I?"

Said frowned as he looked at her. He had gone on a long time without interrupting her. Her story was compelling so far and he was interested in the other members of the 141 Task Force. To him it seemed that she was able to develop relationships that were genuine even though she was an operative and making friends for the sole purpose of the job was the norm.

Nicolette looked at Said. She could tell that he wasn't quite sure of what to make of it. She would only tell what she was authorized to tell regarding the program. Finally Said asked, "Is it what you just told me?"

"Shadow Protocol was established as a means of establishing a back channel in order to stave off disaster. That's what we were. It was news to me even though I had my suspicions," Nicolette replied as she shrugged her shoulders. "Like I said, I was pulled from behind a desk."

"Yes you said that." Said mused on that as he studied her. There was no reason for Nicolette to lie about that. There was no reason to lie at all since she came in voluntarily. The thought that she was just screwing them over entered his mind but studying her the past few days, he knew that there was something deeper behind this.

He looked at the file and noted the notes made on Nicolette Walker. She was still considered an active operative. He found it odd since she was with the 141. She would have shown up as a disavowed member and marked but she wasn't. He had looked up Lt. Nicole Price and the alias was listed but as dead.

Nicolette watched him and said, "It shouldn't be too strange considering deals are made all the time between nations on the back channels. One was such made and peace was made between the US and Russia during the peace talks."

Said looked at Nicolette as she sat back and folded her hands around a glass of water. He had picked up that she had a way of drawing in her audience with hints and then teasing them saying that they would have the answers in due time. He had to admire her ability to do that and thought she made a hell of an interrogator. He agreed, "Perhaps since the Russian president was grateful."

"I wouldn't know about that. I just watched the news," Nicolette dropped.

Said let that one go and changed the direction of the conversation, "Alright, then what about David? How does he figure into this?"

"Well protocol dictates that I give you the accepted alias for operative S47. His real name… I have no clue and I don't aim to find out since he's still doing his job as far as I know," Nicolette replied as she took a sip of her water. "You know the game."

"And yet you gave me yours."

"True but you would have figured it out and I wanted to be honest with you."

Said couldn't help but give a slight smile at that. He nodded and replied, "And certainly you have been though I am inclined to think that you might have a hidden motive."

"I would in your position considering our line of work. But my motive is to clear good men. It is a messy business," she said as she sighed as if it were an 'oh well' gesture.

"Then what happened when you met up with S47. What was the package?"

Nicolette leaned forward and said, "In good time for that. The most important thing was that we found out more about the web that Makarov built to create scapegoats for his plans. We learned the truth about Moshin."

"And what was that?"

Nicolette gave a slow smile, "The truth was Moshin was not the fish we should have been after even though his involvement was fairly deep. It was the first step in learning that Makarov brings you in enough until he decides otherwise."

* * *

**A/N:** So looks like the patient is another operative and another clue into the whole thing with Moshin and Danie and Makarov. See what happens next time on Outbreak...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"I don't trust him."

Nicolette looked at MacTavish as they sat in the hold area of Nikolai's plane. He was staring at David as he was resting on the bench opposite of them. She gave a slight smile and replied, "You do trust me don't you?"

MacTavish looked at Nicolette and said, "You know I do. I trust the team with my life and I trust you. I just don't trust him." He cast a glance at David who was asleep. He looked back at her, "You yes. Him… no."

"You want me to verify it?" She asked the question like a sales rep would ask a customer if they wanted to verify an order they placed.

"Some intel would be nice," MacTavish admitted. He shook his head trying to form the words he wanted to say without saying something incredibly stupid. This wasn't his area even though he did wet his feet a little in it. "I mean, your rattling off protocols… is it really foolproof?"

Nicolette looked at MacTavish and saw the concern in his eyes. He was worried about her and it was… startling to her. She was used to worrying about other people that she never considered they were worried about her except for her brother and Karen. Anyone else… she never considered and now she wasn't sure of what to think about it. What she could do was answer his question, "Nothing is ever foolproof."

"Then why…?"

"Because it has worked for me," Nicolette admitted. She rubbed her hands together since it was a little bit cold in the plane. They were gloved up but they still felt cold and she rubbed them. "I've had to use it and nothing bad has happened… via your standards."

"And that is a relief," MacTavish deadpanned a little. It didn't really relieve his worries a little about this. After their adventures in Africa… he was just wary. Ambushes and plans going awry had to be taken into account but this was a spy he was dealing with.

"And I can tell there is no convincing you," Nicolette replied. "Stubborn git."

"I'm a stubborn git?"

"Git. Prat. Scottish bastard… I can keep going and they all go with the description of being stubborn," Nicolette replied. She looked down and rubbed her hands some more. It frustrated her that her hands always were cold even though her body temp was normal and in this plane it was even worse. "And I can surely name every single name you've called me."

MacTavish cleared his throat at that, "You know that you started a few of those."

"Only because you said you were bored… and you complained about my idea of training."

"Excuse me for thinking that you lounging on the jeep while I was doing pushups was considered me training and you watching."

"Admit it, you liked it," Nicolette teased. "Besides if you remember I was right there with you on pull ups and I kicked your ass."

"You cheated. You climbed the rope without using your legs."

Nicolette chuckled but it turned into a giggle. He was still hung up on that since she beat him at that. She never elaborated how she was able to do that but now seemed like a good time if only to tease him a little. She looked at him with a straight face, "It was because my legs were tired."

MacTavish looked at Nicolette. He couldn't tell if she was being serious or not. "Your legs were tired? You were leaping over fences afterwards."

"Actually it was how I trained in high school." At the look MacTavish was giving her, she grinned conspiratorially and said, "You should be proud of yourself Soap. You've extracted a secret from a spy. I was a gymnast in high school."

"Explains a bit like the pit accident and when you fell on me."

"You tried to catch me. That was on you," Nicolette pointed out. "And I still can't figure out why. You didn't even like me."

"First time I called you Nico," MacTavish offered with a slight shrug and an awkward smile. He noticed she was still rubbing her hands and frowned. He took them in his hands and peeled the gloves off. "Your hands are like ice." He started rubbing them to get some heat into them. "What did ya do stick them in ice or something?"

"They're always cold. They're just colder than usual," Nicolette replied. She was surprised at how quickly her hands warmed up in his large ones. Kyle used to do the same when they were kids but they were never that warm. She chuckled and explained, "Kyle always teased me about being part reptilian. Never could explain why I was faster than he was."

MacTavish finished rubbing her hands and put her gloves back on. "Well your sarcasm fits. There."

Nicolette looked at her hands like she was inspecting a prize painting. "Hmm… that's the warmest they've ever been. You could melt an ice cube on them. I guess being able to cook up a grenade has its perks."

MacTavish felt the blush start to creep up. It was as good a compliment he was going to get. He kept it cool though and replied, "It's no problem." He cleared his throat and glanced at David who was mercifully still asleep. "So you think this will work? Going to Zurich with someone Makarov wants dead?"

"The man wants me dead too so I hardly think that makes a point," Nicolette replied in that blunt way of hers. Her expression softened since she knew MacTavish was expressing concern. "I checked and David is right. Moshin's body was discovered with a tap to the chest and one to the head. Danie is our best bet and David has been undercover with the man."

"But do you believe that his cover wasn't compromised?"

"Danie thought he executed Ari Fermi because he had outlived his usefulness. If Makarov thought David was a spy, probably much worse and he would have done it himself. That is my guess. Based on what David provided Danie is going to Zurich and consequently one of the labs is located there. We may get some answers." Nicolette offered a shrug since that was her opinion in a more complicated way. "We are following what General Shepherd asked… just a little modified."

MacTavish mused a bit and then looked at Nicolette, "Always looking at the bright side of things or just trying to make it seem like we might not get into trouble?"

"Pointing out technicality," Nicolette replied with a grin. She playfully nudged MacTavish's shoulder, "You remember when we were at Hereford. I managed to actually convince that the odds played at the races were technically valid for the win."

"More like flirted your way through it," MacTavish teased though he remembered being annoyed at it. And it wasn't at her but the guy who decided to get cheeky with her.

"I wasn't flirting. I was pointing out the technicality and I was right," she countered. "So it's the same thing here. Just the fact I gotta make sure that Shepherd doesn't find him afterwards." She gave a slightly nervous smile at that. That was where her world and MacTavish's separated though there could be opportunities to point out the shades of grey.

"You mean make David disappear," MacTavish confirmed as he noted how she became a bit uncomfortable about the whole thing. They were supposed to bring David back but if he was a spy and undercover… He could see why she was not comfortable mentioning it. She was taking into concern about how he would appear to Shepherd and he shook his head, "Nico… I know you have to do what you have to do. I trust ya."

"But it will bother you. For that I am sorry," she said as she looked down at her hands. They were still warm and she clasped them together to keep the warmth in them. "It makes me wonder how the spy and the soldier ever became friends."

"Maybe it's because said spy acts more like a soldier," MacTavish offered with a crooked smile, "And she thinks about others before herself and the soldier feels like a bastard for it."

Nicolette couldn't help but smile at that. "I always take care of my own, Soap."

"You do and I… appreciate it," MacTavish replied. He never really thanked her over much for just being there when he was at his low points. For the most part she was just herself though in some cases more of a bossy nag than usual and he liked her for it.

"You don't even like me," she teased.

"You annoy me," he replied, finishing their old line of back and forth.

The rest of the trip to Zurich was uneventful. David actually remained asleep throughout the whole thing and it allowed MacTavish to develop a firmer opinion about him. It also let him try to think of ways to tease Nicolette especially when she dozed off, leaning against his shoulder. It was fun to put his arm around her and wait until she woke up when they were about twenty minutes out. He teased, "I thought I was the easy one."

"Not funny, MacTavish," Nicolette replied as she sat up and stretched. It had been comfortable lounging against his shoulder and it was warm and cozy when he put his arm around her. Any other thoughts were dispelled when he teased her with that and she wasn't amused.

MacTavish sat back recognizing she had used his last name rather than call sign. "It was just a joke Nico. You're always telling me that."

"And you should know by now that I was referring to how easy it is to push your buttons. You're the one who has the problem and turns it into an innuendo." Nicolette picked up her bag and checked the contents making sure that everything she needed was in it. She made sure that the computer was in there since she had no idea if she was going to need to do a little hacking work.

"And I was teasing. You know I don't think of you like that," MacTavish replied. He took a step back and sighed, "Alright it was stupid to say it like that… very stupid." He remembered his reaction about the implication of that. "You aren't like that and I am sorry. You can punch me if it'll make you feel better."

"It's okay," Nicolette replied. She knew he didn't mean it but the implication was mean and it did hurt worse when it came from a friend. "But I will take a rain check on the punch," she added with a slight smile.

"Knowing you, it will be when I least expect it."

"I'll give you fair warning."

"Which usually means seconds before you act."

"Hey you're the one that said you had quick reflexes." Nicolette shrugged her shoulders as she put the strap of her bag over her chest. She leaned forward and whispered in MacTavish's ear, "Of course it could upgrade to the usual." She gave a grin as she stepped back and went over to where David was sleeping and slapped his leg telling him that they were about there.

MacTavish said nothing about her hinting. He knew she meant a sparring match and those tended to end up in more or less a tie or until both agreed that they were black and blue all over. It was something to look forward to since they hadn't really full out sparred and the knife thing didn't count. Then again she would probably just go for the punch or say he deserved a kick and she wouldn't go easy on either. So he just picked up his gear and got ready to disembark when they landed at Zurich.

* * *

"And we bloody missed the bastard," MacTavish muttered. He looked at David and asked, "So what are you good for?"

They made it to Zurich but were one step behind Danie. The man was gone and apparently there was a break in at the biotech lab that was on Nicolette's list. So in MacTavish's mind the trip was wasted meaning that they missed their window. He just wanted to take out his frustration and the closest was the recovering spy that he didn't trust being near his Nico.

"Not all is lost," Nicolette replied as she adjusted her long coat. She pulled out her badge and muttered, "Knew this thing would come in handy." She peered down from the empty office building they were squatting in. "Looks like they are still conducting the investigation. Should be easy enough."

"For what?"

Nicolette looked at MacTavish and replied, "Asking questions." She teased him by imitating his Scottish accent and pulled it off pretty good. It made MacTavish's lip twitch in a slight smile so he wasn't too put out by missing the assassin.

"Better stick with being American," David muttered as he checked his stash of IDs.

"I could just be a well-educated Israeli then," Nicolette replied as she studied the street below. "I'm gonna need you to question the lead while I get in and access the databases."

"And what am I here for?"

Nicolette was still looking at the streets and said, "Cool your heels. Surveillance. There is the possibility that someone is watching. Always is." She looked at MacTavish with a look, silently asking him to watch her back from here.

MacTavish nodded, "Aye but I hardly think sniping will work considering…" He gestured out the window.

"No but you can give a good warning," Nicolette replied. She put everything she needed in her pocket and started for the door. She paused and looked at David, "You coming or do you need a special invitation?"

David was quick to follow. Even though he had been shot in the chest not but a day or so ago, he was ready to go and needed to. He walked side by side with Nicolette as they traversed down the stairs. He waited until they were clear before he said, "You didn't tell him about the package?"

"He knows it is something I need and I don't even know what it is," Nicolette replied. It was true. When David handed it over, she just looked at it since they found out that they had to leave quickly. Apparently a security camera caught her in the hospital at the time the patient disappeared and naturally there were questions.

MacTavish and David went out the back while she explained what happened. They bought it but it was best to leave. Nikolai had his plane ready to go as MacTavish and David came up, David trying to go on his own steam. She was the last to arrive and it was tense thinking that they would be stopped when she spoke to the ground crew for a moment. Other than that, it was a smooth takeoff and that was when David said that Danie was on his way to Zurich and something about Phase II.

For David, he was curious about the operative that he had been given the instructions to meet up with and deliver the package. It wasn't in the plan to get shot and it ended up moving up the timetable but it worked out in the end. Of course he still had a job to do in trying to track down Danie and kill the assassin. Now it looked like he was going to have to rely on this operative and her companion who had a very healthy suspicion of him though David thought there was more to it. In the end it seemed that the guy was following Nicolette's lead on there was a degree of trust that baffled him as a spy.

Looking at his temporary partner he watched as she pulled an earpiece out and handed it to him saying, "Here. Right ear usually works the best but go with your good ear."

David took the earpiece and tucked it into his right ear. There was nothing, no sound and he wondered what was going on until Nicolette tapped her right ear and said, "Are we online?"

_Online and I still think that this is risky._

"Risky is our game, Soap," Nicolette replied as she walked towards the door. "It's why we're in this business."

_Aye and you are a pain in the arse._

"Right back at you."

David heard the entire conversation in his earpiece and shook his head. He was used to the cellphone thing and on occasion an earwig. "Interesting." He then asked her, "Do I get a gun?"

"No," Nicolette said as they stepped onto the street. They adjusted their clothing to look a bit more professional though David looked like he was a little bit swimming in the coat he borrowed from MacTavish. "We're just getting info and that's it. You're asking lead investigator questions."

"My kind of a job," David muttered as they walked through the street to the building.

It wasn't hard to show their credentials and Nicolette said that it was in relation to a case they were pursuing for Interpol. It was enough to get them in the door and David took up his role to talk to the lead investigator. In the meantime, Nicolette waited until it was clear and slipped past them. Something was missing and she aimed to find out what it was.

She got past the officers and forensic teams and stole down the hall. She said, "I'm past the teams."

_Everything looking good from here._

Nicolette gave a slight nod from MacTavish's report. She continued going through the halls, reading the signs that were pretty much in German. She followed them to the main room that would keep track of all inventory. She was not an expert but she knew well enough that with the new safety protocols, all biologicals that were being researched had to be coded and tracked. It was a necessary thing considering that laboratories like this worked with highly virulent viruses and bacteria.

She walked through the halls looking at the signs posted. It was easy to ditch her overcoat and pick up a lab coat. In spite of the fact that the place had a break in, there were people still working the job. The best thing to do was to blend in. She picked up a coat and continued walking through the maze of halls. She managed to find the room she needed and tested the door. She pulled out a set of lock picks and began to work the lock.

It was cakewalk and she was in under ten seconds. She murmured, "I'm in."

_B and E again?_

"You know me well, Soap," Nicolette replied as she sat at the computer and started up the program necessary after she pulled out her tablet and hooked it up with the connectors. She started her work in bypassing the security encryption without trying to alert security. "I can break and enter and be an interesting alarm clock," she added, remembering the times she had gotten him awake and how he scowled at her. She grinned when the screen on her tablet changed and said, "I'm in the system, checking all products."

David heard the call and focused on his questions. He had to keep the inspector distracted long enough without the situation becoming awkward. He kept the attention of the inspector but he could tell that he would need to back off otherwise he would get suspicious. He looked at the inspector and said, "That answers my questions. Keep me informed of any progress." He handed a business card over to the inspector.

He left and tapped his ear, "Pulling out. You're on your own S64."

_Copy that._

MacTavish sighed as he peered through his sniper scope. He really didn't like it that Nicolette was in there and in danger of being found out by security. They needed the info though; they needed to know what this blighter Danie was after for Makarov. "Be careful Nico," he whispered.

Nicolette knew she had a small window of time before it was noticed that she was not out of there. She scanned through the files and codes. So far only the low level stuff checked out. She took a slight breath as she started in on the higher levels.

_S64 I'm out. You may have less than five._

"Copy that," she replied to David as she looked at her scanning. She glanced at the door and pulled up the security footage that was active. It would give her a good enough estimate of how much time she had. "I'll be out in three."

_Holding you to that Nico._

"And if I win?"

_Usual._

Nicolette grinned a little at that. She had a good idea of what she decided if she should win. She went back to work on her scanning, determined to win this one. She kept looking through the files as the ones suspected passed through. It kept at it until a beeping alerted her. She pulled it up and her eyes widened as she looked at what she was seeing. She checked her feed and pressed a key and looked up at her camera feed.

MacTavish had been watching and he noticed the inspector was getting curious. Someone came out and whispered to him. He knew enough that something was up. He said, "Nico, you're outta time. Get out of there."

There was no response. MacTavish sighed and grunted in annoyance. "Nico?"

Again there was no answer and MacTavish couldn't help but mutter a few choice curse words. He noted the police going into the building and they looked ready to arrest someone. He spotted David who was watching and not doing anything. He tried again, "Nico, where the bloody hell are you?"

The alarms that went off hardly did any justice. MacTavish focused on the building and the windows. They went the same way he had tracked Nicolette when she went in. They were heading in her direction. He said, "Nico you need to get out now. They are coming right to you. Nico."

MacTavish could only watch and assumed that they found her. He cursed and it wasn't complimentary. He didn't care if anyone heard him on the comm. He lowered his scope and then peered out the window. He could see David who was watching and blending into the crowd. He was going to kill him if he had to. He just had to figure out what to do now.

_I never knew you had such a potty mouth._

MacTavish growled in relief and replied, "Well hanging around you I developed a nice set of vocabulary."

_And I thought the military did that._

"Are you okay Nico?"

_I'm fine. S47 you copy?_

_ S47 here._

_ Get back to MacTavish. We got a problem._

* * *

**A/N:** So looks like a new guy joins and MacTavish doesn't like him but he helps them get into a biotech firm. And why are they in trouble? Find out next time on Outbreak...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"So what is this?"

Nicolette moved a series of images across her tablet. It was a bit small to see but it was the best they could do at the moment. She pulled up diagrams of chemical formulas, shipping manifests and something that looked very important.

David was peeking over her shoulder rubbing gently where he had been hit. He said, "That is a chemical makeup of what appears to be a virus." He peered closer and nodded, "Yep, it is a virus." At the look he was getting he replied, "I did medical research before joining Mossad. Virology is my specialty."

Nicolette nodded, "An expert on medicine and a spy. Nice." It wasn't anything new since she was a specialist in computers and analysis. Now it made sense why David was in Shadow Protocol… at least how she was putting the pieces together. She could always ask Jensen but more likely he wouldn't tell her not matter how much he seemed to tell her everything. "So what is it?"

David took the tablet and worked his way through it. It had been a couple of years since he actively worked with viruses and the like but he kept up with it in between being a spy and other things like a field medic which was why he was able to stand now. He went through the images and could see why Nicolette said they had a problem. "Well it is a blueprint for… oh shit."

"What?" Nicolette peered at what he was looking at.

"It's a blueprint for a genetically modified strand of Ebola," David said as he shifted through the images. He pulled up the shipping manifests and frowned, "But the shipping that you tracked are BSL 1 and 2. Ebola is BSL4."

MacTavish frowned at that, "What does that mean specifically?"

"BSL," Nicolette began, "refers to biosafety levels. One and two require minimal protection and are bacteria and viruses that cause no to mild forms of diseases."

David was impressed and continued, "Yes. BSL 4 is biosafety level 4. It involves dangerous agents that pose high individual risk for aerosol and direct contact infections that may not have a vaccine or treatment available. Ebola is one such case."

"What is that?" MacTavish wasn't sure he wanted to know but he asked the question anyway.

David was more than willing to oblige since this was serious shit, "Ebola causes hemorrhagic fever and this strain has primarily found in Africa, usually in places where hygiene us subpar or unknown. Usually from direct contact from infected animals."

"But you said it is genetically modified," MacTavish pointed out.

"It's a blueprint and from the looks of things it is still in development and for good reason. They want to aerosol the damn thing but that would require…" David went through the whole thing he had so far and then looked at Nicolette and asked, "What the hell did you drop into?"

"Me? What about you?" It was a natural reaction for Nicolette. "You're the one who was undercover. I was just assigned to find the big fish."

It would have been funny if the situation hadn't been so serious given the way Nicolette responded. It was how she first responded to MacTavish when they met and was more her way of saying not to pin everything on her because she could dish it right back. David looked at Nicolette who was looking at him and said, "Well we're both in the same boat. The problem is that they have this blueprint and the Ebola virus but they can't make it airborne."

"What would be needed?" MacTavish frowned as he looked at the tablet. It was small but he could see that he was looking at something that could be used to wipe out large populations especially if there was no known cure or vaccination.

"To change a virus from direct contact to airborne you would need to change the protein coat and few other things but it seems that there have been a lot of failures in that," David replied as he went through everything.

"So to change the protein coat, what does that entail?" Nicolette looked at David with an intense look.

"For one someone skilled in virology and genetics. Ebola is an RNA based virus," David answered. He accessed the internet and pulled up likely suspects. "Someone like these guys. They are the top guys in the field." He mused more to himself but didn't really care if they were listening, "And this is why I got out of research… always trying to find something like this." Louder he said, "If anything if Danie gets one or all… they would figure it out."

"So Kingfish wants a biohazard," Nicolette mused. If chemical warfare was used, then they would be in really deep shit. It was one thing to carry a war out and see who has the bigger gun. It was another thing entirely when you used something like a biological agent and if it was used indiscriminately… It was bad all around. "That's just bloody brilliant." She turned to pace in the room.

David looked at his companions. It did sound bad and it was. "It is only bad if they can get it to be airborne. As of now it is not possible. All attempts have ended in failure."

"Well apparently they must have a way otherwise they wouldn't have stolen the bloody thing," MacTavish pointed out. "And what about those other things the BSL 1 and 2?"

"I don't know," David replied as he shook his head slightly. "Distraction or maybe your man wants several targets hit with the preshow and the Ebola is the big dance number. I know that Danie wouldn't do this unless he is getting paid and well or he is doing this for fun." He looked at Nicolette who was musing and pacing in the room. She had started rubbing her hands together and muttering. He looked at MacTavish who was watching her and said, "I can track Danie. I've been undercover for over a year with the man."

"And he killed you… well almost did," MacTavish pointed out. "And probably thinks you're still alive because you buggered out and were alive in the first place."

"Is he always a buzz kill?" David pointed at MacTavish, ignoring the scowl that formed on MacTavish's face as he spoke to Nicolette.

"More like a wet blanket," Nicolette replied as she paused in her pacing. She shot a look of sort of an apology at MacTavish. She turned towards David and asked, "You said that there are a handful of scientists that specialize in virology and genetic modification, correct?"

"Yeah," David replied.

"Who would you recommend?" At the look she was getting, Nicolette clarified, "If they were going to operationalize the virus, they would need the scientists and that usually means the best in the field. Also they might have some form of leverage against them…"

"Yeah do it or die," David said, "But I see your point." He started looking through the profiles of the scientists. He took his time and then flipped the tablet to show two scientists, "Meet James Seagraves and Dmitri Rimsky. If Danie were to obtain them, these are the guys."

David would have continued but the tablet began to beep and so did Nicolette's watch. She checked it and looked at MacTavish and said, "It's the general."

It wasn't much work to set up the tablet as a video uplink. Nicolette set it up on an overturned crate and shooed David out of the line of sight of the webcam. She looked at MacTavish, "You're on."

MacTavish spoke to Shepherd and found out that there was a problem. Shepherd was saying, "Seems that we have a problem… a hostage situation."

MacTavish looked at the image of the general and replied, "Yes sir?"

The conversation was spent with Shepherd telling MacTavish about a remote laboratory being held hostage by a paramilitary force. It gave a sense of foreboding to the three people in the room as Shepherd told them the details of what was going on and that it was possible Makarov was there. So it was natural that they were heading out and meeting the rest of the team there. MacTavish said, "We'll move out right away sir."

_Good. And one more thing: Did you get anything out of our man in Switzerland, Lieutenant Price?_

Nicolette eased into view after shooting a look at MacTavish. She looked at the general and said, "Gave me enough to follow Danie to Zurich but then kicked the bucket. Injuries were too severe." She had a straight face when she said it and was ready for anything that the general may ask.

Shepherd looked at her and accepted it. He told them to meet up with the team in the Ukraine and their timetable before cutting the feed. Nicolette stared at the screen not really looking at MacTavish before she started tapping on the keys and said in a quiet voice that she would take care of arrangements and left MacTavish and David to their own devices.

It wasn't until late at night that MacTavish was able to speak to Nicolette. He found her staring at her computer screen staring at what looked like a map of the world and triangulation lines. She was absently tapping a button but not pressing it and rubbing her forehead. He looked over and saw that David was out. He was heading out in the morning saying that he would catch up with Danie and take care of that end or at least give a call. MacTavish was willing to accept that even though he still wasn't sure about the Israeli spy.

Looking at Nicolette, MacTavish took in her posture and said softly, "All work and no play…" He stepped closer.

"Hardly applies," Nicolette replied as she stared at the screen while her finger tapped the key it had been. "You should get some sleep."

"Easier said than done considering all the noise you're making," MacTavish teased as he pulled a crate up to sit on. He took in her somber expression and sighed, "Nico, I'm not upset about what you said to Shepherd."

"Look on your face said different."

"You must've been asleep at the wheel since I was concerned Shepherd would call you out on that." MacTavish paused and looked down at his hands before looking up. "Nico… I understand the whole thing…"

"Do you Soap?" Nicolette looked at MacTavish. Her eyes were wide open, fighting tiredness and sleep. "Because I barely do… the whole idea that I actually am a part of now two task forces… it's a lot to take." She rubbed her head and closed her eyes, "Things were much simpler when I was just CIA but no I got the call to engage SP."

Her finger was still tapping the key and it had picked up speed. MacTavish watched for a few seconds before gently stopping it and took her hand and started to rub some warmth into it. It was cold but he slowly warmed it up. "They do call it clandestine for a reason."

"I know," Nicolette replied as she opened her eyes once she realized MacTavish was rubbing her hand again. She sighed, "I did tell you…"

"I know that Nico," MacTavish replied as she finished her hand and released it. He motioned for her to give her other hand giving a stern look that said he wouldn't take no for an answer. He grinned when she gave him her other hand with a slight eye roll. He continued, "If it were me, I'd say that this bloke was dead too. Mostly for the international complications bringing him in would bring."

"Now you're starting to think a little like me. We're in trouble now," Nicolette replied as she sat while MacTavish finished her other hand.

"Now? We were in trouble the day you fell in and became a bossy nag," MacTavish replied with a grin. He held her hand a bit before releasing it, "It'll be okay. It is okay. Like I said, I trust you… I trust you with my life." He gave a nod before pointing at her computer, "Can't that wait or do you need it done now?"

Nicolette cleared her throat after digesting what MacTavish just told her. It was reassuring considering that she was still feeling low. She eventually had to open up about it since he knew what it was like. In the meantime she focused on what he was looking at. "This," she pointed at the screen, "This is what David gave me. It is… a message from my handler."

"Looks more like you're planning our infil before meeting up with the team."

"It is actually telling me where to go… on my free time." Nicolette paused and looked at MacTavish. "Jensen wants me to report to one of our safe houses in person. For what I am not sure but…"

"Now?"

"As soon as I can. But I'm not going without finishing this. We got a deadly virus that may be in the hands of a 'rising star' that wants me dead. I think that takes precedence." Nicolette gave a slight smile and looked down for a moment. She looked back up at her friend, "I'm not going anywhere."

MacTavish knew that. She fobbed off her superiors for a year before they called her back to do whatever. And that was because she considered helping him out important. This was no different. He teased her, "Must be because you're finally warming up to me."

"Hell no," she teased back. "You're just a Scottish bastard with an overinflated ego." She then mocked exasperation as if she suddenly remembered, "And it's gonna get bigger because we may need bigger guns." She shook her head in mock despair.

"I thought you liked a good show," MacTavish pouted.

"Maybe from a strutting peacock." It caused them both to chuckle since he was mock pouting and it made her laugh. She sobered but was still smiling, "It'll work out. You wanna come with? I promise you'll get to see my side of the pond."

"Literally or figuratively?"

Nicolette gave a look at MacTavish as she tried not to break at the grin he was giving her. "Cheeky bastard," she replied.

"You caught me," MacTavish replied holding his hands up in mock surrender. "But if you want… it's not a problem." He gave a smile and a nod to emphasize his response.

* * *

"Nice of you to drop in sir," Ghost said as MacTavish and Nicolette roped in at the designated rally point.

Nicolette couldn't help but laugh to herself and it came out as a clearing of her throat. She looked over at Roach and he gave her a wink as he adjusted his rifle. She looked at MacTavish and Ghost exchanging a few words and then back at Roach and said in a whisper, "So how was the trip over, bug?"

"It's Roach," Roach replied, not at all put out but it was fun.

"Yeah I know… bug," Nicolette teased back. "How's Archer?"

"Upset that he is not in on this one," Roach replied, "Ozone is keeping him company so we have Scarecrow for sniper support. Archer did tell me to tell you that his wrist is much better."

Nicolette grinned and nodded. She spotted the one called Scarecrow dressed in a ghillie suit. He gave her a nod and saw the slight twitch in his lips in an attempt of a smile. She had met him and she found him to be a quiet, lanky man in outward appearance but the quietness came in handy since he could reposition quicker than anyone she had ever seen except for Archer. The lankiness hid the strength he possessed and could be surprising. She walked over and asked, "Are you auditioning for the role of the scarecrow in the Wizard of Oz?"

Scarecrow chuckled, "Very funny Ryan."

"I'm a riot," Nicolette replied as she adjusted her hold on her rifle. "It's a hobby aside from working behind a desk." She spoke as if it were a casual conversation even though they were hardly in a casual conversation.

Scarecrow gave a slight smile but most of his features appeared stoic. It was hard to tell though since his face was covered. Still he was amused like the rest of the others by the fact that their newest member to the 141 was insistent that she was just an analyst even though she had shown she was good with other skills. The one on one with Ghost was the most memorable and then the pit runs were something else. "It is entertaining. I don't think Ghost has ever laughed let alone smile until you came along," he said.

"Happy accident?"

"Maybe."

At that moment MacTavish called them over and relayed their orders. They were to infiltrate the laboratory and rescue the hostages. They also needed to catch the leader of this band since it could lead them to Makarov. As of now they were holed up in the laboratory and they did have eyes and ears on the perimeter.

Nicolette had pulled up the blueprints of the facility she managed to find on her tablet. She opened it up and passed it around so that everyone could see. She looked at MacTavish and he gave her the go ahead and said, "Now our goal is to secure the facility and release the hostages but use extreme caution. This isn't a military compound. There are hazardous chemicals in there and some may be highly volatile."

"What kind of place is this?" Ghost looked at Nicolette.

"Research," Nicolette replied with a slight chewing of her lower lip before she finished, "Biohazards… the dangerous kind."

"Sir?"

MacTavish had seen the information on the facility since Nicolette managed to find out more about it while they were en route to the drop off. He nodded, "It is dangerous."

"Per safety protocols, the more dangerous agents are locked in the freezers. Security clearance is a must," Nicolette replied as she looked at the group. "It is still high volatile in terms of chemicals, the explosive variety. However it is highly recommended that you treat everything like it will kill you if you break it."

"Hurry up and handle with care… my kind of mission," Ghost muttered.

Nicolette looked at MacTavish and he motioned for her to continue. She had given him her opinion once she figured out what that particular facility held that was important. She looked at the group, "There are two scientists currently working there that are high priority. On all accounts they must be extracted alive. It is suspected that they may be used to operationalize some bioweapon since they are top men in the field and they are working on some agent that may be of interest to Makarov."

"Makarov is going chemical then?" Roach looked at his captain and the two lieutenants.

"Aye," MacTavish replied taking the lead, "Seagraves and Rimsky are high priority. We go in, neutralize all hostiles and extract hostages. There is a strong possibility that this man…" He paused while Nicolette pulled up Danie's profile photo, "Danie will be there. He is the one responsible for Moshin's movements until he killed him in Geneva. He is highly trained as an assassin."

The others nodded in acknowledgement. It was not going to be an easy job but then again the 141 made difficult their prerogative. They went into high risk situations, doing the job that others couldn't or wouldn't do. Nicolette looked at the men with a discerning eye. She looked at Roach and then at Scarecrow. The last one she looked at was Ghost and they stared at each other for a moment and she gave a slight nod before saying, "We can do this, sir." She looked at MacTavish.

"Alright. Let's go." MacTavish adjusted his rifle. "We can make our way through the far side where there is a blind spot. It'll be a hike but we'll attract less attention. Once we get there, Scarecrow find a position to take out any patrols the rest will break into teams of two."

"Permission to take Roach sir," Nicolette said.

MacTavish looked at Nicolette with a slight look and said, "Granted. Once inside we'll flank on both sides."

"Solid copy," Ghost said along with the others.

They started off and made their way to the facility. They were on the ridge looking down where Scarecrow said would be his perch. There was plenty of cover and if he had to shift, he had plenty of cover. They peered down and surveyed the guards. MacTavish said, "Looks a little thick."

"It won't be a problem," Nicolette said. She was seeing the same thing MacTavish was but she could see a solution.

"What do you mean by that? In case you haven't noticed they are making it difficult to use stealth to get in," Ghost said.

"Because they are getting ready to move out," MacTavish said. He pointed out the vehicles that they were guarding. "They're gonna take Seagraves and Rimsky out." He looked at Nicolette and could tell she was probably thinking of something.

"Plan can still work Captain," Nicolette said. She looked at MacTavish.

Ghost watched the exchange between MacTavish and Nicolette. While it was normal in most circumstances, to him it told him that the captain and the lieutenant knew each other from way back or they had met at some point. He looked at the layout and found that he was in agreement, "Affirmative, sir. The team on west side needs to keep an eye on the vehicles."

"I can do that," Scarecrow said. "If they move out, I can shoot the tires."

MacTavish looked at his men. This was the best thing they could do. "Alright let's do this. Ryan once in I need you to get into the security systems and make things a bit difficult."

"Tripping security will cause a lockdown on high security items… good thinking sir." Nicolette muttered something in Russian but it was loud enough for MacTavish to hear.

MacTavish felt his lip twitch a little since he knew what she said. He was definitely piling up the rain checks but it would be worth it. Focusing on the job at hand he motioned for them to move, "Alright. Move out."

MacTavish led the way down but since they were going on a slope, Nicolette passed him. She was the first to reach the first two and managed to knife one and break the neck of the other. Roach was right behind her and they took off towards their end leaving him and Ghost to go on their end while Scarecrow was their eyes above.

* * *

**A/N:** So we find out what Danie was after and sounds like a precursor to MW3 events... maybe. Now a hostage situation needs to be taken care of and off the 141 goes. Stay tuned for more Outbreak...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"I think I like your way of doing things," Roach muttered as he and Nicolette strangulated the two men that they came across guarding the lab they came to. "Much quieter."

"Suppression weapons work too," Nicolette said as she looked around to make sure that no one saw them. "I just don't feel like getting blown up today." She checked the corners and peered through the window.

"Me neither," Roach agreed as he took a cover position while she checked in.

"I've got three hostages and two hostiles," Nicolette said as she peered over. "This is a security station made from a lab. This is what we need."

"So we can shoot?"

Nicolette glanced at Roach and gave a slight grin, "Suppressed weapons only. We'll take them out together." She pulled out the sniper rifle she carried in addition to her primary and sidearm. She started moving towards a good vantage point.

Roach pulled out his rifle and followed. He almost wanted to chuckle since she uttered the phrase in almost the exact same manner as the captain. He followed her to a point where they could take out the guards and took a low position. "Ready here Ryan," he whispered.

Nicolette replied, "Ready. On my mark. Three. Two. One. Mark."

They both shot at the same time. Both guards went down at the same time with the head shot. "Nicely done Roach," Nicolette said. "Let's go."

They entered the security room and checked to make sure it was clear. All there was were the three hostages in the room. Nicolette lowered her weapon after Roach called an 'all clear'. She tapped her right ear out of habit to make sure that it was still in her ear. It was so light it was easy to forget that it was in there. She said, "We're in the security room, sir."

_Good. Check all security, let us know if they're coming. We're in the south access way._

Nicolette went over to the consoles and started accessing them. She caught sight of MacTavish and Ghost on the cameras, "I've got you on screen and looking good. Internal readings… are showing that the main room is twenty meters down the corridor you're in. I'm getting five signatures there so far."

_Copy that. Heading there now._

"Advising extreme caution, Captain. The main vault is on the way there. It is a freezer so I can't find any heat signatures."

_Can you lock it?_

"Working on it," Nicolette replied as she pulled up the security protocols for that. She found it but the downside was that it required a security code. She looked at the hostages and asked, "Do you have the security clearance?"

They shook their heads. Nicolette tried not to roll her eyes at that. This was not going to be made easy for her. She pulled her tablet out and plugged it into the port through the connection cord. A beeping sound drew her attention and she got a camera feed from the freezer. That didn't look like a scientist. "Captain, hostile in the freezer. Looks like they are taking something."

_Solid copy. Ryan keep check on the whole building._

Nicolette nodded and replied to Ghost, "And you'd think that I was just watching a good program." She was working as fast as she could to can control of the security. She managed to pull up the feed near the freezer. She was in and said, "I have control. You want me to lock em in?"

_Wouldn't hurt._

Nicolette grinned as she locked the freezer. There was only one way in and one way out and it was at her whim. She muttered as soon as she saw the intruder try to open the door and couldn't. He was pounding on the door. "One way in and one way out and you aren't getting out," she muttered.

From her end she could see MacTavish and Ghost making their way through the facility to the main hold. She managed to get the feed in the room and studied it. She had a hard time seeing it until it became clear. She looked at the schematic she had pulled up and saw MacTavish and Ghost had taken care of a few more guards. They approached the door and were prepared to breach. She said, "Hold your position."

_What is it?_

"I've got the two high priorities in there with three hostiles. One looks like primary target. Hostages are restrained and they have vests on."

_What is it?_

"Looks like…"

In the meantime Roach had been patrolling around to make sure that they weren't discovered. The hostages were huddled since it was the safest place until they secured the whole facility. He moved through and went behind a counter and noticed something. He found blood and followed it to a door. He opened it and found two dead bodies ad they were dressed as civilians. He came out and saw one of the 'hostages' pointing a pistol at Nicolette while her back was turned. Roach shouted, "Ryan! Flank!"

Nicolette heard Roach's warning and automatically dropped and spun pulling out her knife in a reflex reaction. She threw it and it struck the attacker clear in the heart and he fell over dead. She rolled behind the counter just as a spray of bullets followed. She shouted, "We've been compromised! I repeat we've been compromised!"

Roach had been surprised that Nicolette even heard his warning on time. The guy was about to pull the trigger. He stuck to his training and brought his rifle up just as the other hostile started firing. He could hear her shouting on the radio. At that moment two other hostiles came in and started shooting and in the direction of the one hostage that was actually a hostage. Roach made a beeline to the hostage to pull them out of the line of fire.

There was pistol fire and it was followed by the spray of rifle fire. Roach peered from where he took cover and immediately fire was directed towards him. He brought his rifle up and returned fire. He managed to hit one but whether or not the hostile was down was indeterminate. He motioned for the civilian to stay down and began to move to get a better position.

_Roach, Ryan we've been compromise! Get the hostages out!_

Roach heard MacTavish's voice over the radio and a slight popping sound. The radio could be knocked out or something but there was no indication that it was taken out. There was a high pitched squealing like feedback and he grimaced at the pain of the sound. "Shite," he muttered. He heard popping of a pistol and called on his radio, "Ryan, you all right!"

_Just peachy, Roach. I see two hostiles, one hit but still up._

Roach nodded. So he did hit one. They just had to neutralize both of them in order to get their hostage out. "Ryan can you move to flank?"

_Give me a moment._

Roach peered over his end and saw that the hostiles had to move position. Whatever Ryan was doing was working. The automatic fire was being drawn from his end towards her but it was pretty heavy. He would help her out so he fired a couple of rounds when he saw a hostile in his sights.

_Pick your targets Roach. They are using the counters for cover. You're gonna have to move in order to get a good shot._

"Copy that," Roach said. He motioned for the hostage to stay down and he kneeled to be in a better position to move. He inched his way along well aware that the hostiles were moving too. By remaining hidden it was becoming a game of hide and go seek. It was dangerous but it wasn't like either of them was anxious to get shot by enemy fire. He maneuvered and ended up walking up to one of the hostiles and they ended up startling each other when they popped up.

The hostile never saw it coming but Roach saw a flash of metal as Nicolette grabbed the hostile from behind and drew her blade across the neck. The other hostile had come out of hiding and was aiming at Nicolette. Roach swung his weapon and fired downing the hostile. He went over to check and make sure that he was down. "Clear."

"Clear," Nicolette said as she cleared her throat slightly. She went to where her rifle had been placed when she started her work and picked it up. She checked her tablet and disconnected it but not before seeing that the camera where she last tracked MacTavish and Ghost was out. That was perfect.

_Ryan, Roach, you copy?_

"This is Ryan," Nicolette replied as she checked the halls while Roach got the hostage up and into a room that could be locked from the inside. "We were ambushed securing hostage actual now."

_This is Scarecrow. I've got a bunch of hostile advancing towards your position on the convoy._

_ Take out as many as you can._

Nicolette could hear gunfire as Ghost was talking to Scarecrow. She motioned for Roach to join her once the hostage was secured. The scientist was like a scared kid so he wasn't going to try and play hero anytime soon. He would stay put until the all clear was given. Something didn't sound right about the whole thing and it was mostly a gut intuition but the last time she checked, as a soldier you followed orders and muddled through. Since she outranked Roach… sort of… she called, "Ghost we are clear in security, sounds like heavy fire in your area."

_Ryan, just hold your corner._

Nicolette rolled her eyes slightly. There was nothing going on in their section. She got the feeling that their man was assuming that they were taken care of. Something wasn't right and she wasn't going to let MacTavish and Ghost and possible hostages be gunned down. She looked at Roach and nodded, "Come on."

"We're supposed to hold the corner," Roach pointed out.

"Danie assumes we've been taken care of," Nicolette replied as she led the way down the hall. "They killed two hostages and posed as them and let the other be taken down initially. That tells me that this was well thought out and I think the major show is where the captain and Ghost are."

"More from behind the desk?"

Nicolette glanced back to see Roach giving an apprehensive smile. He was a man that followed orders. He was a good soldier and he was trained to think for himself but he did believe in following the lead of his superiors. She could understand that he was in conflict. Ghost was the superior officer relaying the captain's orders. She was under Ghost and in the immediate vicinity she was the superior officer who was going to disobey a direct order. It was grounds for the brig. She wasn't that stupid about the hierarchy and the way of things. They could put her in the brig but she had to make sure the rest of the team was okay.

Looking at the man she knew she was putting a lot on the line and said, "It's something that I was brought up on Roach. I never leave a man behind if I can help it. You don't have to come but I need to make sure. Stay and secure the corner and pick off anyone that decides to take a shot and the advancing hostiles may be coming this way." She nodded that it was okay.

Roach debated on it. "Is that an order?"

"I can make it one," she replied. "You can call it more of a friendly suggestion for now unless it makes you feel better that it's an order."

Roach debated on what to do since she was leaving it up to chance. He was all for following orders but it was a bit different when he was told it could be taken as either/or. He looked at where they had been holding position and then at Nicolette. She did have a point but he got the feeling that she thought on a different level than the others that was very familiar.

_Hostiles entering the building! They're heading towards the main lab!_

Nicolette moved her head to listen and heard the gunfire but it was heading away from them. That meant that MacTavish and Ghost were in danger of being overrun. She looked at Roach and asked, "Are you packing in grenades and flash bangs?"

"I've got frags and some C4," Roach replied.

Nicolette made a hum of amusement, "Damn Roach. And I thought the Captain had a thing for explosives." She checked her person and said, "I've got some flash bangs."

"You've got an idea?"

"One pulled out of my ass," Nicolette offered with a shrug much to Roach's subtle surprise. She nodded for him to come closer and relayed her idea. Once she was finished she nodded to ask if Roach understood.

Roach gave a nod, "Following your lead Ryan."

Nicolette nodded, "On me." She started down the hall towards where MacTavish and Ghost were at.

* * *

It had been pretty quiet on the way to the main lab and with Nicolette giving them the directions, MacTavish and Ghost made it without much trouble. They bypassed the freezer and heard the hostile banging on the door demanding to be let out. He was certainly on his way to cooling down. The rest of the way was quiet and while it sounded like a good thing, MacTavish was on alert. Sometimes the quiet could be dangerous.

Ghost sensed it too. He took his position behind MacTavish and followed him through the maze of corridors covering the flank. They managed to find the main lab and paused at the door. Hearing the directions from Nicolette relieved a bit of the tension.

_I'm getting five signatures there so far._

They approached the door to the lab and MacTavish leaned against the door to listen in. He could hear something and he signaled to Ghost to prepare to breach. Then they were told to hold their position. MacTavish asked, "What is it?"

_I've got the two high priorities in there with three hostiles. One looks like primary target. Hostages are restrained and they have vests on._

MacTavish motioned for Ghost to hold. That didn't sound good at all. If they breached without taking into account what the hostages had on, they could get somebody and themselves killed. He asked, "Can you see what it is?"

_Well… there is something and it's blinking._

MacTavish resisted the urge to retort back considering it was uttered in that sarcasm they had exchanged so easily in the past. He replied, "Copy that. Preparing to breach."

_Recommend that you exercise extreme caution._

"Fine… bossy nag," MacTavish muttered. He couldn't help it and Ghost had heard him say it before along with Roach. He knew the drill and motioned for Ghost to set a frame charge. It would disorient the hostiles and they could take them out. They would just have to be careful since they were in a lab with hazardous materials.

Ghost nodded and held position while MacTavish set the charge. They waited until it blew the door open and they both swung their rifles in and fired at the ones pointing the guns at them. All three were taken down leaving two scared scientists who were struggling with their mouths gagged. MacTavish looked around and Ghost called that it was clear before heading over to the hostages to examine them.

As it turned out the three hostiles were just hostiles. None of them were the primary Danie. A check of the vests the two scientists Rimsky and Seagraves revealed that it was nothing more than a blinking light powered by a battery. When Ghost pulled the tape off of one and they shouted, "Watch out!"

_We've been compromised!_

At the time they heard the transmission, a burst of gunfire erupted and Ghost pushed over the two hostages so they were on the ground. MacTavish swerved to return fire and saw their main target firing at him. He ran to take cover and ended up falling behind a counter and grunted. He sat up and leaned against the counter and winced from the sharp pain to his midsection. He put a hand were the soreness was erupting and his hand came away with blood. That was just bloody brilliant.

The hit was on the soft part of the vest that didn't have Kevlar plating and at an odd angle to the point that to looked like he had gotten hit in a frontal assault. MacTavish rolled his eyes slightly and listened to the gunfire that erupted. They had to secure the hostage and neutralize all hostiles and one of them just happened to be the guy they were after.

Ghost was busy returning fire and noticed that he wasn't getting support from MacTavish. He couldn't leave the scientists alone while they were tied to their chairs so he cut them loose when he had a chance and they stayed behind a counter while he made his way to where he last saw MacTavish. There was gunfire from the captain's position and return fire.

Ghost made it to where MacTavish was and said, "Taking your time sir?"

"Looking for a good shot," MacTavish muttered.

Ghost didn't buy it and glanced downward and noticed the blood flowing down MacTavish's side. It looked pretty bad but he wasn't going to say anything unless the captain made it an issue. Right now they were pinned in a gunfight with their main target and a few of his men. He wondered why they hadn't spotted them before on the security camera.

Danie was firing with his men flanking him. It was a nice set up to get rid of a potential thorn in his boss' side and secure what they were after. He knew he hit one of them but how bad was a bit of a mystery since both were firing and he was certain the other two were taken out. He called on his radio and asked how far out the reinforcements were. He got the answer and he gave his orders in Afrikaans.

In the meantime MacTavish had taken cover and grimaced from the pain from the bullet wound. He was in danger of bleeding out if he didn't do something but there wasn't much he could do at the moment. He took a couple of breaths to take a breather and relayed to Ghost to give orders for Nicolette and Roach to stay put. Deep down though, he knew that she would fight the orders because she was always able to smell a rat. For once he hoped she would actually obey orders since she more or less accepted that Ghost was the higher ranked officer.

"You okay, Tav?"

Ghost's use of his shortened name brought MacTavish out of his thoughts. He nodded, "Yeah. I'm alright."

Ghost eyed MacTavish but his expression was indiscernible since he was wearing his balaclava. They needed to get MacTavish out but Scarecrow had just relayed that there were reinforcements coming and they weren't friendlies. They had their primary target shooting at them and their backup he just told to stay put because MacTavish said to. They were in a pretty bad fix and it was made clear when the reinforcements came in and the gunfire increased.

Ghost squeezed off a few rounds and was surprised that MacTavish managed to help though it was clear he was feeling the effects of being shot. They were getting it heavy when there was a bang and a flash of light. It was followed by gunfire that Ghost recognized as Roach's SCAR. He peered over and saw the hostiles being engaged from all sides and looking confused where the fire was coming from. He saw the primary target bark orders and head towards the door that they had blown through.

There was another explosion and the target was prevented from going through the door and driven back towards where the initial explosions were. It didn't stop Danie but he did fire a couple of rounds in the direction the secondary explosion had driven him and then continued where he had intended to make his exit. He stopped to pick up what he needed and continued firing while a couple of his men flanked to provide cover fire.

Ghost growled in frustration, "Bloody great."

"And here I was hoping you'd keep the party alive for us," Nicolette's sarcastic tone entered as she led the way in with her weapon up and firing at the remaining hostiles.

"And you were supposed to be following orders," Ghost retorted as he gave support fire.

"Well sometimes the gut feeling overrides the orders." Nicolette moved to let Roach in and in the process almost stumbled over MacTavish. She looked at Ghost and they shared a look and she kneeled to take a look. "What did you do this time?" She spoke low but it was loud enough for MacTavish to hear her.

"Didn't do anything except my job," MacTavish replied. He started to move to help provide cover fire but was pushed back down by Nicolette. "Not now Ryan."

"Yes now," Nicolette replied as she gave a slight glare at MacTavish. It was a warning that she was going to go to work and that he better put up and shut up. She poked at the wound where the blood was coming out and made a mental assessment. She needed to plug the wound and ended tearing a strip of her keffiyeh off and with not too gentle of firmness shoved it under his vest and over the wound to add pressure.

"A little forward aren't ya lass," MacTavish joked as he tried not to grunt from the pain.

"Please," Nicolette teased as she made sure that the makeshift pressure bandage was secure. "This is a lesson I learned from the sadist. There that should help. Back into the frying pan Captain," she replied with a twitch of her lips.

At that moment Roach and Ghost managed to take out the last of the hostiles that had remained behind. It was Ghost that commented, "Danie is getting away."

"You have to go after him," Rimsky said as he made his way over.

"We stopped him from kidnapping you," MacTavish replied as he got to his feet. He winced slightly but the pressure Nicolette pushed inside his vest was staunching the blood flow.

"It wasn't us. It was the compound we were working on."

Nicolette looked at the two scientists and asked, "Is it aerosol? The virus?"

Rimsky frowned at that, "No. That was scrapped since it was impossible."

"What?"

"That compound has the power to wipe out the equivalent of city blocks if mixed with the right chemicals," Rimsky pointed out.

_I've got activity at the trucks. They've got a few spares._

Nicolette looked at the team and then MacTavish. Rimsky joined with Seagraves became insistent, "You must secure that compound otherwise… worse will happen."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like another twist and turn. Seems like Makarov has things planned down to the wire. Now they need to get what Danie stole. Keep watching for more Outbreak...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Extraction forces are rescuing the hostages," Ghost was saying as he eyed MacTavish.

"Good," MacTavish said as they made their way to grab a vehicle. "Let's hope that Roach and Ryan managed to slow them down. He grimaced as he climbed into a jeep they found.

"You all right?" Ghost climbed into the driver's seat.

"I'm good. Just keep your eyes on the road. I don't want you accidentally running over our guys," MacTavish replied waving Ghost off. He wasn't going to let his injury slow them down and he still had enough fight in him. Besides this was more important.

Ghost eyed MacTavish but didn't comment on his condition. He waited until he was sure Scarecrow was in before taking off after the convoy that Roach and Nicolette were chasing. They had called in for a team to extract the hostages since the area was cleared and they were roping in. He turned the vehicle onto the road and they started bouncing along.

As it turned out the convoy was expecting them and as soon as they were in sight of the convoy, they were fired upon. Ghost maneuvered the vehicle to avoid taking serious damage since it wouldn't' do them any good if they were disabled and left Roach and Nicolette without backup. It wasn't too gentle either and he could tell that it was hard on MacTavish but the Scottish captain was holding up pretty well as he leaned out and aimed with his gun and fired.

They continued to bounce along and swerve to avoid the fire coming from the back of the truck they were tailing. The sparks from rounds ricocheting off the jeep they were in gave the illusion that there were sparklers attached to the vehicle. Ghost swerved to make it difficult to hit since it was a known fact that a moving target increases the variables needed for accurate shots. Unfortunately they were dealing with fairly trained men and the spray of bullets was hardly encouraging. "Bloody fuck," Ghost muttered as he swerved wildly.

_I thought you said you were a better driver than me, Ghost._

It was unexpected to hear Nicolette over the radio. Actually MacTavish wasn't surprised at all. He had been expecting her to say something ever since they started this chase. He managed a slight grin but it looked more like a grimace when Ghost swerved again and it jostled him a little but he kept his rifle out and returned fire.

"At least I haven't crashed," Ghost retorted much to Scarecrow's and MacTavish's amusement.

MacTavish managed to say, "Stay frosty Ghost."

_He already is._

Scarecrow ended up snorting at that. He had never really got how their only female member of the 141 could make a joke like that and still do their job. He had witnessed her and Ghost spar previously and it still had him wondering. It was a bit entertaining and he was able to shift focus to pick off the ones that were shooting at them.

Ghost was muttering to himself as he continued to drive. He tried to keep steady while at the same time trying to avoid the brunt of the gunfire. He then heard the unmistakable sound of motorcycles revving. There was the growing possibility that they were going to get a strafing run.

Scarecrow heard the motorcycles and turned to cover their six. Behind them were several enemy tangos and they were getting a bearing on them. "I've got three on our six," he called back. "Taking them out." He took aim to fire.

Up front Ghost noticed something was going on in front of the truck that they were tailing. The vehicle up front was starting to swerve wildly like there was no driver. It forced the truck to swerve to avoid hitting it and Ghost had to respond in turn. He gritted his teeth when the front was clipped by the back of the truck and a hostile fell out and landed on the hood. That was a first.

Ghost swerved to throw the hostile off balance since a gun was being pointed at them. At the same time MacTavish brought his rifle up and fired. The body slid off the hood and landed on the ground. Ghost didn't even think about the fact that the rear tire may have run over the body. They had bigger concerns at the moment.

In the meantime the vehicle that had been swerving in front of the truck suddenly stopped and the truck ended up ramming the back hard. Ghost cursed as he yanked the wheel to avoid a head on collision and put the vehicle into a skid. The right rear ended up hitting the truck and bounced it off and righted them for pursuit. MacTavish couldn't help but say, "And you said her driving was bad." It helped to hide the pain that he was feeling even though the adrenaline coursing through his body lessened it to a degree.

"Not my fault," Ghost muttered.

_Ghost, there is a turnoff about a hundred meters. Take that._

Ghost looked at MacTavish and then replied, "What for? We're right behind you if that was you that forced us to ram the truck."

_It'll get you in front. When you're in front…_

Ghost got it. "Copy that," he replied and when the turn off came up, he took a hard right. At that time one of the motorcycles caught up to them and was pulling alongside the right side. They were about ready to shoot at them when Ghost made his hard right and he hit the motorcycle and the hostiles were taken out. He got a little grin on his face even though it was hidden by the balaclava.

The road inclined upwards and Ghost coaxed some speed into the jeep. They still hadn't lost the other motorcycles even though Scarecrow had been picking them off as he had been able to. Since they were smaller, they were much more maneuverable. They would zip around using rocks and anything else to hide behind and then moving faster… At least there wasn't much in front of them until Ghost hit a dip that jostled the jeep and forced him to jerk the wheel.

"Thought you knew how to drive," Scarecrow commented from his position. He had been trying to take out another and almost missed.

"Sod off," Ghost retorted as he righted the vehicle coming dangerously close to the edge. It didn't help that they were rammed by another vehicle that had been hiding on the road. "Shite."

It was a struggled, like tug of war or arm wrestling as the two vehicles rammed each other. One was trying to push them off and the other was trying to stay on. Oh yeah this was way better than being behind the bloody truck. Ghost didn't realize that he was gripping the wheel so tight that his knuckles had gone white and he was moving his body like it would help keep the jeep on the road. It certainly made him feel better event though they were getting more beat up by the second. The ricocheting bullets from the vehicle ramming them didn't help either.

MacTavish was returning fire while ignoring the fact that it was like hell being jostled like that. He helped Scarecrow as much as he could in trying to take out the driver of the vehicle but it seemed like they had the same ideas as Ghost was trying to do. Ghost though seemed to be getting more enthusiastic in trying to keep them on the road and he felt his lieutenant press into his shoulder as if the movement would help. Maybe it made him feel better. He knew that with his Nico she felt better punching him in the arm when she was mad but not too mad at him for whatever shite he got into to cause it.

At this rate they were going to be in trouble if they got one good hit and they would end up rolling down the hill and that wouldn't help anyone. MacTavish looked at the situation. He noticed a couple of things and if Ghost timed it just right… He shouted to Ghost, "Ghost on my mark I want you to hit the brakes."

"We've got company behind us," Scarecrow was saying, "And they aren't little buggers easy to pick off."

MacTavish turned to see what Scarecrow was getting at. It was a surprise to see that there were more hostiles than originally thought. Still the plan would work. It would make him feel worse since the throbbing was sharpened every time he was jostled by the hits. "No matter. It will work. Ghost?"

"Copy that. On your mark sir," Ghost replied as he adjusted. A small rocky ridge had separated them from their 'friend' ramming them and bought some relief but it put them dangerously close to the edge.

MacTavish held on and judged the distance and speed they were going. "Steady… Steady…"

_This isn't plan B_, Ghost thought to himself but he understood the implications with this idea. They were almost out of breathing room. Once the ridge separating them was gone then it was fair game and back to bumper cars. _Ryan is not going to let me live this down… cheeky little bastard._

"Brake!"

Ghost slammed on the brakes and prayed that they wouldn't lock up on him. The jeep skidded and the squeal from the tires could be heard. Everyone was white knuckling it but it was almost shocking to see the vehicle that had been ramming them swerve in front of them and drop over the edge since there was no time to correct or brake.

The sudden movement forced the small vehicle that had been tailing them to brake and they slammed hard into their rear jostling everyone a good one. It gave Scarecrow the opportunity to shoot the driver and when Ghost pulled away it swerved off the road and out of sight. Ghost looked behind him as he put gas into the jeep and saw that they were clear except for a stray motorcyclist. He looked forward and saw MacTavish grimacing and his left was pressed against his abdomen. Things didn't look good for him especially since it looked like he was still bleeding pretty badly even with the extra pressure under his vest. "Tav?"

"I'm all right," MacTavish said though he didn't feel like it. Right now he had to worry about his friend and Roach down there. "Roach, Ryan, do you copy?"

_I read you sir. We're…_

The static that followed after Roach tried relaying status was hardly reassuring. MacTavish gave a nod and Ghost gunned it. The lucky thing was that they were at the decline onto the main road. Ghost whipped the vehicle around to go back so they would run head on into the target. They wouldn't ram it unless they had to and that would be to stop the target.

There was a lot of dirt flying from the vehicle and visibility was reduced but Ghost kept driving on. "See anything?"

"No," Scarecrow called since he was standing up.

They didn't need to see anything; they saw it. Two vehicles were coming at top speed and were ramming each other. One was being driven by Roach. The other had two people struggling in the cab of the truck and one holding onto dear life on the hood. Roach was right in Ghost's path and Ghost was trying to wave off Roach. It didn't do too much good since Roach was ramming the vehicle. He succeeded in driving the other off the road and it disappeared down the hill.

Ghost shouted at Roach while trying to steer the jeep to avoid a collision. He saw that Roach was trying the same thing. They both jerked their wheels and their respective vehicles skidded. Roach's rear ended up hitting the front of Ghost's vehicle and they both skidded to a halt. At the last moment the driver door of Roach's vehicle fell off and it was no surprise considering the beating that it had taken.

Ghost looked at Roach who was jumping out and said, "Nice move bug."

Roach had his SCAR out and said, "Ryan was in the truck with the target."

That spurred everyone into action. Even MacTavish managed to get out since at that time there was a nasty crunching sound of a vehicle being overturned or hitting something. It was followed by some gunfire. That had the four of them sprinting towards the crash site. MacTavish found himself running faster than he had ever before during training. He ignored his own pain and ran with his men towards the site. Upon arrival there was smoke and dust still rising from the overturned vehicle. The low visibility forced them to assume a tight formation and rifles up.

They advanced and the dust and smoke started to settle. Visibility was starting to improve. They saw two silhouettes. One was on the ground with their hands raised. The other was pointing what looked like a pistol at the other. All four held their rifles up and Ghost said, "Put it down."

"Like I would put down my gun for a British Nazi," a familiar voice to MacTavish replied and he scowled. The dust cleared more to reveal Nicolette and another holding a pistol on Danie. Nicolette looked at the team and asked, "What took you so long?"

* * *

It was probably not the best idea in the world but MacTavish had made up his mind that Nicolette and Ryan had a better chance of getting to Danie in the getaway convoy since they were faster and he was injured and would slow them down. Nicolette hadn't wanted to go with that but she knew the importance of securing the target and securing the compound that had been stolen. The upside was that Ghost was with him and they would cover their six.

She and Roach went through the facility and managed to make it to the vehicles which had the annoyance of Scarecrow shooting at them. Unfortunately it wasn't enough and they were pretty much loaded up and about to roll out. They could make out Danie at the head of the column in a truck and he had his hand on a small case, presumably what they needed to obtain.

"Looks like he has it at head of the column," Roach commented as he peered from behind their cover.

"Confirmed," Nicolette replied to indicate that she saw as well. She looked at the convoy and the direction they were heading towards. "Looks like they are heading to the village and maybe fly out. Come on." She tapped Roach on his shoulder and moved closer.

They ended up next to a small vehicle that was like a jeep. They ended up getting spotted and they had to return fire. It was the opportunity for the convoy to pull out. They needed to catch up. Nicolette looked at the vehicle they were next to and an idea came to mind. "Roach get in and drive. We're going after the truck."

"And what then?"

"No idea. I'm just making this up as I go," Nicolette replied as she jumped into the passenger seat. "Get in and drive."

Roach did as he was told and had the small jeep in gear and following the convoy. The vehicle picked up speed pretty quickly and they were able to keep up. They needed to get ahead and it was a little difficult with gunfire pointed at them. He managed to bypass the rear truck and get in front of it.

"Get alongside the one in front," Nicolette said after tapping Roach on the shoulder. She was returning fire to defend the vehicle by standing up.

Roach took note of her position and could guess what she had in mind. "You're not seriously thinking of…?"

Nicolette looked down at Roach and said, "Yeah I am. Get me as close as you can so I jump."

"Are you crazy?"

"No more than what we do in general," Nicolette replied, "Just keep her steady." She gave a smile and a blink to reassure Roach. "You can do it. Just keep up."

Roach nodded and maneuvered the vehicle. "You still are crazy Ryan… but I guess we need a little crazy."

"You have no idea how many times Soap said that to me," she whispered to herself as Roach brought it close to the other vehicle. It was a pickup and the bed was clear and she leapt off their vehicle and onto the bed. The truck immediately started to swerve to get her off. She grinned in a mischievous fashion, "You're not getting rid of me so easily."

She managed to get in through the passenger side and with her momentum and weight, she was able to kick the driver out his side with her feet and take over the truck. Of course that was after a brief struggle with the drive. She put the pedal to the metal and sped forward with Roach behind her. "Roach stick to my six and move up on the forward vehicle."

_Copy that Ryan. I've got your six. Following your lead._

"Danie is in the lead vehicle. We need to take out the other two. On me."

_Copy._

Nicolette drove the truck. Trying to keep it on the road after discovering that it was a piece of shit. It didn't help that she and Roach had to deal with the gunmen from the other two vehicles. Roach ended up in a smash battle with one and it allowed her to speed up to catch up to the other. There were a couple of instances where she had to fight for the wheel and no doubt Roach did as well. She did manage to convey to Ghost to take the off road to get ahead of them.

At one point she was pushed out of her vehicle. It was only by hanging onto the door. She could hear Roach screaming on the comm.

_Ryan! Hang on!_

Nicolette did hang on since it was the most obvious thing. It also didn't help that the one who commandeered her truck was trying to shoot her with a pistol. She used her legs to get out of the line of fire. _I really didn't sign up for this shit. I must have been crazy._

The door starting to come off wasn't a good sign either. Nicolette rolled her eyes when she noticed it start to bend. She reached for her pistol and when her door swung in, she squeezed off a few rounds and hit the driver straight in the chest killing him. Unfortunately with no driver, she was still swinging on the door and was in danger of being flung off until she was grabbed around the waist and yanked back just as a vehicle came over the edge above and smashed into the abandoned truck.

"What have the hell you dropped into?"

Nicolette would have struck first but didn't the moment the arm wrapped around her waist but the reassuring voice told her who it was. She turned to see Gabriel David holding onto the back of the army truck that Danie was in. "I could say the same thing," she replied.

_Ryan, are you all right?_

Nicolette tapped her ear to make sure that her ear piece was still in there out of habit and to cue it in to Roach. "I'm good Roach. You all right?"

_I'm good. Still on your six._

"In lead vehicle. This could get a little rough," Nicolette replied before breaking contact. She looked at David and said, "How'd you get in?"

"Seems like Danie didn't tell everyone I was dead," David replied with a grin. "It was a bitch hiding on here like a weapons cache and then taking out the men in here."

Nicolette looked at the dead bodies that were in the truck. "Could have been worse. They could've killed you."

David gave a shrug. "Well. How are we gonna play this and what about your buzz kill friend?"

Nicolette rolled her eyes slightly at that. She held onto the rigging and said, "Spider crawl on the sides. Flank him and we can get control."

David studied the situation and grinned, "I like the way you think S64."

"Same to you S47."

They started on their plan with Roach behind them and muttering that they were crazy. Nicolette turned to give him a thumbs up before continuing to the front. She was the first to reach Danie after she yanked his guard out and made a slight face when Roach ran him over since he hadn't been able to move out of the way. She got in and started trying to wrench the wheel away while trying to take out Danie.

The truck swerved left and right and ended up banging into Roach a few times. Nicolette pulled her pistol and tried to shoot the target in the arm to disable. The shot rang out and a hole was made in the windshield. Danie ended up twisting her arms and slammed her into the dashboard once and then shoved her through the windshield. She grabbed onto the frame to hold on at the same time David managed to reach in on the driver's side just as Roach rammed them on his side. David yanked on the wheel and they went off the road while Roach ended up head straight at the vehicle that had been coming towards them.

Nicolette held on as the turn was made. It was too hard a turn and she shouted, "Let go of the wheel!"

David let go and fell away just as the truck made a spinning turn and it overturned. At that time Nicolette let go and she was flung off and she landed and rolled. It was enough to wind her but she managed to stop herself as the truck skidded to a halt. With her knuckles bleeding from abrasions she got up and inched her way forward with her knife drawn. Along the way she picked up her pistol and made sure it was locked and loaded as she inspected the truck.

It was like a sixth sense and she turned to block the knife that was coming at her. She felt the burn of the slice on her forearm but she ignored it as she gave a hard kick towards Danie and knocked the knife away. He didn't back down as he engaged in hand to hand with her and he hit hard. A backhand had her staggering backwards and left her open for attack and he grabbed her by the throat and forced her to grab his wrists to ease the choking.

David saved her by grabbing Danie and delivered a few well-placed strikes while pulling free the pistol that Danie had. It forced the assassin to let Nicolette go and she fell hard to the ground leaving him and David to duke it out. It ended a short time later when a shot was fired in the air and Danie found himself at the business end of a pistol pointed at him by Nicolette. He nodded and held up his hands and allowed himself to be shoved off of David.

David picked up his pilfered pistol and pointed it at Danie. Nicolette said, "The compound. Where is it?"

"You think I would tell you," Danie said in Afrikaans. He sneered as he held up his hands. "This is bigger than you think."

Nicolette knew that he understood her. She also knew that he would know the languages of Africa. She said, "Tell me what he wants with it. Tell me now!"

Danie shook his head and grinned, "No. By the time you learn of it… he will have his revenge on you… Anya."

It was tempting to kill him right then and there but Nicolette didn't. There wasn't time to since she heard the footsteps of the team coming up. Ghost was telling David to put down his weapon and she looked at them and asked, "What took you so long?"

"Cheeky bastard," Ghost said as they secured the area.

* * *

**A/N:** And the chase is on but it looks like there was a surprise waiting for them at the end. Stay tuned for the conclusion of Outbreak...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"At least the plans are secure."

David looked at MacTavish who was annoyed that he felt at a disadvantage of being bed ridden and by him of all people. He took pleasure at MacTavish's discomfort and replied, "And safe to know that making Ebola airborne is scrapped completely. Seagraves and Rimsky found a flaw and difficultly in the process which was why it was scrapped. The lab in Zurich is glad to have them back."

"But there is the problem that we couldn't find what Danie was taken. _That_ I am worried about," Nicolette said as she mused out through the open window of the room they were in.

After securing the area, David helped in getting MacTavish to a place to deal with his injury before they were secure to go back to base. It was a safe house of his in the area and he had supplies they needed. Ghost, Scarecrow and Roach were a bit reluctant but MacTavish said that David was okay and that he was an informant. It had been fun for David since MacTavish was under his mercy in patching him up.

They were staying a bit since MacTavish did lose a bit of blood and needed to catch a breather. The others had abrasions from debris and Nicolette had bloodied knuckles from rolling around on the dirt as well as a slightly fat lip from the backhand. MacTavish looked at Nicolette as she mused looking out the window. He asked, "Is there any way you can find out about it David?"

David grinned, "That must have taken much effort for you to suggest it."

MacTavish narrowed his eyes and made to stand up. He was stopped by Nicolette who shot him a look saying that it wasn't worth it. He returned it with one that clearly said that it was if David poked at it any more. He then looked at David, stood up and growled, "Can you or not?"

David knew that he had made MacTavish Annoyed enough but it was a bit of payback for earlier plus he suspected that his companion S64 gave him more than enough trouble. He replied with a nod, "I can put feelers out. There are still a few that have no clue that Danie 'executed' me."

Nicolette looked at MacTavish and then David, "Then keep an eye out. We need to find it and whatever else they took." She gave a pointed look at David. She didn't have to tell him that whatever they took was going to be used against civilians. She got the bad feeling that it was only a small part of a larger plot.

David nodded, "I'll put out feelers but since you pretty much put the scientist community on alert, the security will be on them. We have some time."

"Good," Nicolette said. She turned towards MacTavish and gave a gentle push on his chest. "Now don't make me use drastic measures. If you're good I'll ask Ghost to call for retrieval early." She left the room when her watch made a beep and politely asked to be excused.

David waited until she had left before saying, "Yes you better rest up before Mummy gets angry." He grinned at MacTavish while watching with a careful eye as the captain sat back down with a hand to his injured side. It was an awkward angle and it was going to be sore for a few days but at least the damn thing was out.

MacTavish glared at David as he sat back down trying not to wince. It was bad enough he had to ask David for help in getting patched up. "If I need a nag I know where to find one," he muttered.

"Sure you do," David replied and was quick to offer a hand when MacTavish slipped a little. "You wanna swallow that pride a little and let me help? I do have experience as a field medic and I am a doctor… more or less."

MacTavish knew he had to swallow his pride since he wasn't a hundred percent and he had been fading when they secured the prisoner. He let David give him a hand back onto the cot that served as a bed. At least he was sitting up. Lying down would have been unbearable. "Thanks David," he gave a little gruffly.

"I'll take what I can get," David said as he checked the IV. It was one thing he insisted upon when they holed up. He made adjustments and continued to ramble, "Look I know you don't trust me and it must've taken a lot for you to trust my colleague S64 but I am part of the same unit she is and our job is similar to yours."

"I think I get the point," MacTavish replied as he sat almost like a petulant child while David was adjusting the IV. "And it took her saving my life after she fell in with my unit to trust her."

"Usually the case," David agreed. "I can tell she trusts you considering you don't address her by name or the name your men call her. It's rare for a spy to have that considering our line of work." He finished his adjustments but continued to study the drip like it was important. "You want me to dope?"

"Bloody hell no," MacTavish replied. There was no way he was getting drugged.

David chuckled, "Yeah I wouldn't either. Makes you do crazy things… kind of like getting drunk." He turned to look at MacTavish and got to the point, "Look, I know she read you in. You were way too calm when you learned about me. And I'm sure she told you what I delivered to her."

"And I think you're being daft."

David couldn't help but chuckle at that. "You don't have to pretend with me. I know protocol myself and I have one person I trust with my life too. To this day I feel guilty about putting that on her but she has been there. It is rare to find someone who is willing to go that length with you and maybe not understand it fully but enough; that they are willing to take the hits with you because for whatever reason that in the end reflects your own. Even then it is rare that there are a few of us with a moral compass."

MacTavish looked at David and they locked eyes. There was a reason the Israeli spy was telling him this. He nodded in understanding. "Perhaps we all need someone who understands us that well."

"It helps. There are good spies and soldiers out there that don't have what you and S64 have and they are good but not whole." David rolled up his medical kit and made sure all his gear was in the right place. "S64 is a good agent… one of the best. I get the feeling that you'll get your man this Makarov."

MacTavish nodded at that, "We still need all the help we can get. If you can find anything…"

David looked at the Scottish captain and they shared a look of understanding, "I'll do what I can Captain. I'll give my report to S64." He slung his bag over his shoulder and started to leave just as Nicolette came back in. With alight smile he said, "Well I best better get going if I'm going to find all the missing components including that compound. Feel free to use this safe house as long as you need." He was out the door but not before saying to Nicolette, "I'll report when I have something Chief. Usual methods."

Nicolette frowned a little at that even though she understood what he meant. It was just a little sudden and she was hardly a section chief. "Copy that," she replied. "Take care, David."

The Israeli nodded and gave a meaningful look at MacTavish and was gone. Nicolette looked at MacTavish still frowning and said, "Somehow I get the feeling that you understood that more than I did."

"Nah. Just something between two stubborn blighters," MacTavish replied knowing that she might call him out on it. He was partially right when she walked further in still frowning at him like he was hiding something from her. "Seriously Nico. Nothing more."

"Uh-huh," Nicolette replied, not thoroughly convinced. She knew MacTavish didn't trust David completely and now they were being cordial to each other? "Try that on someone who doesn't know that you don't like David."

"He's not that bad. And I said I didn't trust him. I never said I didn't like him," MacTavish pointed out as he watched Nicolette take a seat on a pile of crates that were the only thing to sit on or put anything on. "Kind of like the fact that I don't not like you."

Nicolette pursed her lips as she sat on the crates and tapped her fingers on her knees. Her knuckles had begun to scab since it was difficult to actually bandage them. "Hardly a good comparison." She then reached out and gently punched MacTavish on the shoulder and said, "And that is for getting into trouble in the first place. Thought you were good at this job."

MacTavish took in her teasing grin but he could see the worry that lined her face. She was good at hiding it; that much he spent their training year learning to look for. She was concerned about his wellbeing and that of the team. It's what made her different from the general idea of spies he knew about. He replied with a grin, "I am. The best. That's why we're the 141."

"And yet you are the one on the cot," Nicolette teased, "And I'm the one with cracked knuckles." She held up her hands to emphasize her point.

"Not to mention the pole to the face and red on your neck."

"Point is I'm here and you're there. Who's the best now Soap?" Nicolette grinned at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She then said, "I win."

MacTavish pretended to scowl, "I'm not telling you any more stories about Selection."

"But those are the best," she replied smiling sweetly as she leaned forward and propped her elbows on the edge of the cot. "If you were good, you'd have plenty on me but you are improving."

"Oh thank you… bloody Yank."

"Scottish bastard."

They shared a chuckle at that. MacTavish took a breath and then said, "It'll be okay Nico. We'll get Makarov… and I'll be there if you need me." He took her hand that was closest and gave a reassuring squeeze forcing her to look at him.

Nicolette looked at MacTavish. She knew he never gave his word lightly just like she never did either. He meant it and it was reassuring even after he said that he would go with her when she went to report in to Jensen. The squeeze of her hand… it added to his words but it felt much more than that. She replied, "I think I'm going to need a Scottish bastard with an overinflated ego and a propensity for getting me into trouble because he always pulls me out of it."

"More like you drop in on top of me."

"You were trying to catch me. Didn't know you cared."

"You're my friend right?"

"Right."

* * *

The truck drove up to the rendezvous. It had been a big gamble but they managed to get what was needed. For the former Spetznaz soldier holding onto the silver case, he was unsure. He had been unsure for a long time… ever since the bomb went off in Afghanistan he was unsure about the path his friend was taking for the glory of their motherland.

It was even more unsettling that his friend was bent on taking revenge against the woman who had stolen Viktor Zakhaev's heart and as a result he killed himself, believing she was still loyal to the cause. Perhaps he should have killed her when he had her in his sights nearly three years ago and maybe he shouldn't have let her go but he still stood by what his gut feeling told him. He had been one of the best as Spetznaz and part of his success was that his gut feeling had on more than one occasion proven him right. As of now, his gut was telling him that the little bird he let go needed to be free. For what purpose he wasn't sure but he knew it wasn't coincidence that he had nearly come face to face with her all those times.

It was on his mind as the car he was in drove up. He hugged the silver case like it was a lifeline. Their man, the South African had handed it off to him and told him to wait until the ones chasing them were gone. They had stayed hidden with their vehicle and again he saw her come out with her partner. It was a different one but a soldier nevertheless and they got into a smaller vehicle and started after the South African. A short time later three others, one being the one that hovered by the little bird, came out and got into another and followed after the little bird. The decoy was going to work but deep down he knew that the little bird would come after them.

He didn't have a doubt that the little bird would take this to heart and use everything to find out what his friend was up to. He walked into the house carrying the case and into the main room where his friend was waiting and with two other men. He brought the case over and said, "The South African has been caught, my friend."

Makarov looked at his friend and waved it off, "He's outlived his usefulness. He knew that the Americans and the British would come after him. He wanted it."

The ex-Spetznaz looked down and didn't say anything. Even he knew that score. You chose to take the risk, you accepted the consequences. He pushed the case across and Makarov said, "At least he came through."

"They were ready."

"But you escaped my friend and brought along the final piece of one of our plans," Makarov said as he stood up. He clapped his friend on the shoulder and said, "This is what we have been waiting for. We are on our way to making things as they should and the world will see how terrible the western corruption really is. And the stain of our cause will finally get what is coming to her. We will find her."

The ex-Spetznaz nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He still was unsure about this and he didn't want his friend to know about the little bird. That would be his secret and perhaps she would do what he had lacked the courage to do. He then said, "Then our plans will not be stopped."

Makarov gave a slight smile. He then brought his friend over to the two men. "Apart from the one financier of our endeavor these two will be instrumental in helping us. This is Warrabbe and this is Volk… experts on bombs."

~0~0~

"So you're saying that you were duped with a decoy and Makarov got what he needed that eventually devastated all of Europe?" Said looked incredulously at Nicolette as she paused in what she had been telling him.

"Even then we knew what Makarov was. He was meticulous," Nicolette replied, not really saying yes or no to the question. She folded her hands on the table after taking a sip of water and then looked up at Said. "Sometimes the best generals are the ones that plan three to four moves ahead."

Said looked at Nicolette as she looked up at him with a raised brow and said, "So you pursued Moshin to Danie and what you were after ended up in Makarov's hands?"

"As I said, a good general plans ahead. It has actually helped us on occasion," Nicolette replied as she clasped her fingers together. She looked at Said with a bland look while waiting.

Said studied his interviewee. It was better to consider her like that since she technically wasn't a prisoner. She wasn't wanted for war crimes or acts of terrorism like the other members of the 141. Looking at her, he got the impression that he was looking at someone who considered this whole thing a personal war. He didn't blame her since Makarov did want to kill her… at least he assumed it was that since she mentioned the Black Fox.

"It's chess, Said," Nicolette said, "It is war and of the mind. The stimulating thing is trying to outmaneuver your opponent. There have been good commanders and I've had a couple of interesting matches with Captain MacTavish."

"You two play chess?"

"Oh yes, it was fun," Nicolette replied with a nod that was very lighthearted in most respects. "We played quite a bit and it was entertainment for the rest of the unit." She chuckled at the memory of that.

"I take it that you were close?"

"Where have you been?" Nicolette gave an incredulous look at Said like he was an idiot. "And here I was thinking I was talking to one of the better interrogators of his time."

Said was taken aback by that response. It had him wondering how the 141 took to her responses and he already had some idea by what he had gotten so far. He saw that she was intelligent to pick up on his repetition. He used it to try and catch suspects in their lies. He realized he was working with someone who really was of the top spies of the world. He cleared his throat, "Alright you have me on that one and I apologize. You are telling this story and have shown me that things come. So what of David? Did he find what you need?"

"David is part of the Shadow Protocol. As much as I could give you details if I wanted to, you know as well as I that anything that is similar to the Company… I can't and won't. But I can tell you that if anything agents of Shadow Protocol do what they say they will do. Sort of like our motto." Nicolette gave a slight smile at that as she gave a slight nod with it. She then got a mischievous smile and added, "You know what I mean."

Said did know what she meant. All agents were bound to secrecy of their operations. Shadow Protocol he knew was a program that employed liaison agents so far. She described it as a task force of spies and that was probably all she was going to say about it. "Of course but what about your directive to talk to your handler?"

"You know the rules on that," Nicolette replied. She sat back in her seat. "I'm tired and I'm sure that you need time to transcribe."

Said knew she was right on that. He was starting to realize that she was setting the pace for this story. The first rule of interrogation was to get your suspect to play to your rules but Said knew that this was not going to work his way. Still he was charged with finding out the full story by the Company since Agent Walker had been missing for some time and they were most curious as well as he. He nodded, "We'll pick this up again tomorrow. Everything in its own time right?"

"I agree," Nicolette replied as she was joined by her escort.

Said watched her leave with her escort. He couldn't explain it but he did like the agent. He had her service record of what the Company allowed so far except for that period; it was sketchy and he could see that he was being given a courtesy of her filling in the blanks.

Nicolette entered her cell and sat on her cot and looked out the window that faced her door. A substantial meal had been given to her and she ate it with politeness before lying back on her cot. There were a lot of things that she knew Said had questions for that she really couldn't provide the answers to considering that there were lives at stake and some things were just too personal. Such like when she and MacTavish went to the safe house in Hamburg.

_She was tired that morning and they had gotten in the day before. The reason for it was that she had another nightmare. The fact that they had failed to regain the compound had her worried and in turn it fed her thoughts about the possibility of Makarov catching up to her and the 141 sooner or later and she had horrible thoughts about them meeting gruesome deaths at his hand. The worst happened to MacTavish and it actually scared her. While she knew that they had signed up for this and accepted it… she really didn't want it to happen. Coupled with the fact that she still felt guilty about Price and then the fact that Makarov knew who she was… She was quiet as they walked the streets of Hamburg._

_ "Still thinking about your nightmare again?"_

_ She looked at MacTavish who was looking better. He had bounced back quickly from his injury and had pestered her about their trip. She had wanted to wait but he insisted. He had been privy to the fact that she had a nightmare and she had been embarrassed by the show of weakness which he insisted wasn't the case. He had reminded her that he had gone through the same thing. "Just tired," she replied._

_ MacTavish stopped her and turned her to look at him. "Nico… don't push me out."_

_ "Well a nightmare can contribute to tiredness," she replied. When he failed to smile at the joke she attempted, she sighed, "I really don't want to talk about it now. Didn't we talk about it last night after you pestered me?"_

_ "We did but I am worried about you, Nico. I think I may have earned that right," MacTavish replied a little harshly but it caught her attention. When she looked at him full on in the eye, he sighed and continued, "You are like… my best mate. You've done a lot for me. You didn't have to save my arse three years ago. You didn't have to help me like you did when I was at my worst but you did and for whatever reasons they're yours. As a friend, let me help you."_

_ "I'm not important…"_

_ "Nico… and you call me a wet blanket." MacTavish shook his head as he grasped her arms. "You don't always have to be the bossy nag. Let me be one for once." He gave a slight smile at the thought that he was volunteering to be a bossy nag. "You can punch me if I don't do a good job. It'll make you feel better."_

_ She smiled in return and let out a chuckle. She looked down and nodded, "Alright you stubborn git of a Scottish bastard." She gave a small smile as he released her arms and she looked at him. Her look sobered a bit and she added, "Just be patient with me. I'm the one that has done the worrying even with Kyle and he's the oldest."_

_ "Deal," MacTavish replied with a nod. "You don't have to be afraid to ask for help. I'll help you no matter what."_

_ Nothing more was said as they walked to the safe house and she gave the necessary codes to let them both in. They were greeted by a rather peppy lab rat with a proper Queen's English accent. She was actually happy to see them or her even though she had been doubtful because of the tiredness showing. The lab rat seemed to not care that MacTavish was there with her. In fact as soon as they walked through their secured doors, she started talking, "Now I know that this is a little premature but SP001 was insistent that the time was now."_

_ "She's more talkative than you lass," MacTavish whispered._

_ "I'm not that bad."_

_ The lab rat continued on not seeming to notice the conversation until she said, "I only babble when I'm excited and this is an exciting moment. We've been waiting for the next phase in the program for some time."_

_ "Next phase?" She couldn't help but ask._

_ The lab rat merely smiled as she pulled out her key card and looked at the agent she was instructed to operationalize. "Tell me something Agent Walker, do you recall a particular thesis that addressed the possibility of smart technology being made compatible based on skill set and personality?"_

Nicolette looked at the ceiling of her cell before looking at her watch. She grinned at the blinking signs before putting her hands behind her. "Thanks for the update Addy," she whispered before she closed her eyes to sleep. After all there was more to the story that needed to be told.

* * *

**A/N:** And we conclude with Outbreak and seems like more new things are piling up; more questions than answers but they lead to a new episode. So stay tuned for Scars of Duty: Band of Brothers...


End file.
